A jak Anthony
by Nigaki
Summary: Ktoś z przeszłości Tony'ego chce się na nim zemścić za swoją krzywdę. Przestępca czy były partner z policji? Gibbs i jego zespół mają mało czasu, by się tego dowiedzieć. W przeciwnym razie wszyscy mogą przegrać w tej śmiertelnej grze. SLASH, Tibbs. M ze względu na brutalne morderstwa i wulgarny język.
1. Chapter 1

Czerwiec w Waszyngtonie rozpoczął się burzliwie i to w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Stojąc w swojej łazience przed lustrem, z maszynką do golenia w dłoni, Tony doskonale słyszał grzmoty burzy nadchodzącej ze wschodu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zanim wyszykuje się do końca i wyjdzie do pracy, nad jego apartament nadciągną czarne chmury i lunie deszcz, który już wcześniej widział przez okno. Strugi wody zdawały się oddzielać jedną część miasta od drugiej, tworząc barierę wydawałoby się nie do pokonania. To był piękny widok, ale jego wprawiał w ponury nastrój. Nienawidził burzy, było w niej coś złowrogiego, ale za każdym razem, gdy nadchodziła - co w Waszyngtonie zdarzało się często w okresie letnim - nie mógł się powstrzymać i oglądał pokaz Matki Natury. Burza jest jak dzikie zwierzę. Wiesz, że jest niebezpieczne, ale mimo to oglądasz je z fascynacją. Właśnie dlatego tak jej nie cierpiał, bo jej piękno wykorzystywało jego ludzką słabostkę, jaką jest chęć oglądania czegoś dzikiego i nieokiełznanego pomimo strachu lub niechęci.

Tony odłożył maszynkę i wytarł twarz z resztek kremu do golenia. Patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę w swoje odbicie, a potem wyszedł z łazienki. Po drodze zabrał listy leżące przed drzwiami, przeglądając je powierzchownie. Jeden został mu wysłany przez Stowarzyszenie Kinomanów, do którego należał, inny z banku, a jeszcze inny namawiał do prenumeraty jakiegoś pisma. Ostatni szczególnie przykuł jego uwagę, bo nie było na nim adresu zwrotnego, tylko jego własne dane i adres. Zaciekawiony otworzył go, ale bardzo ostrożnie. Od czasu zarażenia się bakteriami _Yersinia pestis_ zawsze tak otwierał listy. Nie chciał po raz kolejny się czymś zarazić przez swoją nieostrożność. Z drugiej strony kto mógł go winić. Wszyscy, nawet Gibbs byli przekonani o tym, że dostarczane im listy są bezpieczne, w końcu przed rozwożeniem ich każdy jest naświetlany w celu zabicia bakterii. Okazało się jednak, że i to da się ominąć za pomocą głupiego ołowiu.

Nie dostrzegając niebezpieczeństwa wyciągnął list z koperty i zaczął czytać, dziwiąc się coraz bardziej z każdym słowem.

_Drogi Anthony_

_Zapewne mnie nie pamiętasz, ale ja pamiętam Ciebie, chociaż bardzo chciałbym zapomnieć o wszystkim, co jest z Tobą związane. Poza jedną rzeczą, Twoimi zwłokami, kiedy z Tobą skończę. Ty zniszczyłeś moje życie, więc teraz ja zniszczę Twoje, ale w Twoim przypadku będzie to ostateczne zniszczenie. _

_Jesteś martwy, DiNozzo, lepiej zmów paciorek._

Pomimo realnego zagrożenia, Tony zignorował groźbę i wyrzucił list do kosza. To nie była pierwsza taka wiadomość z pogróżkami, jaką dostał. Pracując w policji automatycznie narażasz się na takie rzeczy. Pracując w NCIS również. Jak na razie wszystkie te groźby okazały się zwykłym straszakiem. Częściej był bliski śmierci podczas swoich codziennych obowiązków niż z powodu jakichś psycholi, których wsadził za kratki, a potem chcieli się mścić.

Szykując się do wyjścia Tony upewnił się jeszcze, że ma wszystkie dokumenty oraz broń i dopiero wtedy wyszedł. Po drodze spotkał swoją sąsiadkę, która przemoczona od stóp do głów przywitała się z nim uprzejmie po czym go minęła.

Obserwował ją jeszcze zanim nie weszła do swojego mieszkania. Czasami żałował, że ta kobieta była mężatką. Gdyby nie to już dawno by się z nią umówił. Na jedną noc, opcjonalnie na dwie, ale to zawsze było coś. Nie miał nigdy odwagi, by umawiać się z kimś zbyt długo, bał się zaangażowania, a później stracenia tego wszystkiego. Nie był jeszcze gotowy spróbować i poświęcić się by zaznać szczęścia w związku. Z drugiej strony, z każdym rokiem był coraz starszy i jego szanse malały, a prawdę mówiąc, chciałby mieć kogoś na stałe. Nie znał jednak nikogo, komu odważyłby się zaufać i oddać swoje serce.

A może jednak była jedna taka osoba? Niestety póki co, ślub z samym sobą nie był dozwolony w dystrykcie kolumbijskim.

Wzdychając ciężko, zasiadł za kierownicą swojego samochodu i odpalił silnik. Gdy tylko wyjechał z garażu, ciężkie krople deszczu uderzyły o przednią szybę.

Nienawidził deszczu.

- Nienawidzę deszczu. – mruknęła Kate, otrzepując swoją kurtkę z wody. Całe szczęście materiał z którego była zrobiona był skórzany, więc nie było trudno. Zdecydowanie gorzej wyglądały włosy agentki. Całe mokre przylegały do jej twarzy, a tam gdzie już wyschły zaczęły się plątać i puszyć.

Taki właśnie obrazek zastał Tony, gdy wszedł do biura, pogwizdując wesoło.

- Kupiłaś sobie kabriolet, Kate? – zapytał odkładając swój plecak za biurko.

- Co? – kobieta spojrzała na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. – Jaki kabriolet? Jesteś pijany czy co?

- Jesteś cała mokra, więc pomyślałem, że jechałaś dziś kabrioletem. Ale czemu nie wysunęłaś dachu, tego nie mogę zrozumieć. – wyjaśnił.

- Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, to samochód mi się zepsuł, musiałam tu jechać autobusem.

- Też nie miał dachu?

Kate była gotowa dalej się kłócić, ale wtedy wszedł do biura McGee, równie przemoczony, co ona. Tony od razu skupił całą swoją uwagę na nim.

- Czemu nagle wszyscy przerzucili się na kabriolety?

Tim, nie rozumiejąc kompletnie nic, podobnie jak wcześniej Kate, spojrzał na Tony'ego zmieszany. Pracował na pełnym etacie dopiero miesiąc i choć znał już wszystkich, wciąż czuł się nieśmiało, więc nie reagował na zaczepki starszego agenta. Starał się go wręcz unikać i nie wdawać się z nim w dyskusje, zwłaszcza gdy w pobliżu nie było Gibbsa, który mógłby go przed nim i Kate obronić.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem. – wybełkotał pochylając głowę, gdy zobaczył jak Tony się uśmiechnął, a potem wymienił sugestywne spojrzenie z Kate. Oboje już wiedzieli, jakie będzie ich zajęcie na najbliższych kilka minut.

- Dlaczego nikt tu nie pracuje? – usłyszeli za sobą.

Zabawa skończyła się, nim jeszcze się zaczęła.

- Właśnie mieliśmy to robić. – wytłumaczyła się Kate, gdy Gibbs minął ją i usiadł przy swoim biurku, nie odstawiając kubka z kawą, który ściskał nieco za mocno. Tylko ślepy nie zauważyłby, że mężczyzna jest wkurzony.

- Powinniście to robić od 20 minut. Wszyscy się spóźniliście. Jakieś wytłumaczenie? – spytał, patrząc groźnie na całą trójkę.

- Zepsuł mi się samochód, więc musiałam jechać autobusem, który się spóźnił. – wyjaśniła Kate, posłusznie siadając za swoim biurkiem i biorąc się do pracy.

Wzrok Gibbs padł na McGee, który cały blady i przerażony, spoglądał na swoje buty.

- Ja, um... zaspałem. – wybełkotał nieśmiało. Nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi ze strony Gibbsa i nie chcąc się narażać na jego gniew, zrobił to co Kate i zabrał się do pracy.

- Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz. – zaczął spokojnie Tony. Nie bał się szefa, ale nie chciał też bardziej go rozłościć głupimi żartami, więc zachował powagę. – Ale po drodze natrafiłem na wypadek. Musiałem jechać okrężną drogą.

Gibbs zmrużył oczy, jakby chciał doszukać się kłamstwa na twarzy Tony'ego i w mowie jego ciała, ale nic takiego nie zauważył, więc odpuścił i wstał od biurka.

- Jak wrócę, raporty z poprzedniej sprawy mają być skończone na moim biurku. – rozkazał i zniknął na górze w pokoju łączności.

- Co go ugryzło? – zapytała Kate, gdy była pewna, że nic już im nie zagraża.

- Może randka mu nie poszła? – zaproponował Tony, odchylając się w krześle. Ani myślał o rozpoczęciu pisania raportów.

- Nie jest tobą, nie wychodzi co wieczór na randki.

- To że ty nie wychodzisz, nie znaczy, że nikt nie wychodzi. – odgryzł się, będąc wyjątkowo zadowolonym z rumieńca, który pokrył policzki Kate.

- Wychodzę na randki. – obroniła się szybko. – Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie umawiam się z każdym, kto ma duże cycki i kształtny tyłek.

- Czy ty właśnie przyznałaś się, że jesteś lesbijką? – zapytał Tony. Naprawdę uwielbiał, kiedy Kate stawała się czerwona ze wstydu i złości. To taki uroczy widok.

- Wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi. – odwarknęła.

- Wiem, ale to wcale nie jest śmieszne, więc staram się to poprawić.

- Lepiej popraw swoje zachowanie. Nic dziwnego, że utrzymujesz znajomość maksymalnie przez dwa tygodnie.

- Um, Gibbs powiedział, że chce te raporty skończone. – nieśmiało zwrócił im uwagę McGee. To nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, bo Tony przypomniał sobie o jego istnieniu.

- Wyluzuj, Probie. – uspokoił go starszy agent. – Co nam może zrobić Gibbs, jeśli nie skończymy? Posadzi nas w kącie?

- Ale...

- Żadne ale. – Tony wstał i podszedł do biurka Gibbsa, wziął z niego pozostawiony kubek z kawą i podał go McGee. – Trzymaj, napij się.

- To kawa Gibbsa. – zauważył.

- Zostawił ją tu, a to znaczy, że już jej nie chce, więc możesz wypić.

Tim rozważał tę możliwość przez kilka sekund, spoglądając co chwilę na kubek i schody, którymi Gibbs mógł zejść w każdej chwili. W podjęciu decyzji nie pomagał mu dziwny uśmiech Tony'ego i Kate, która za wszelką cenę starała się ukryć śmiech za udawanym kaszlem.

- Dzięki, ale nie. – odparł w końcu.

- To rozkaz, Probie.

- Przyjmuje rozkazy tylko od Gibbsa.

- Tak, kiedy tu jest, teraz go nie ma, a ja jestem starszym agentem, co oznacza, że ty i Kate musicie się mnie słuchać, jeśli Gibbsa nie ma w pobliżu.

- Wolne żarty. – prychnęła Kate.

Tony ją zignorował i dalej namawiał McGee do wypicia kawy.

- No dalej, McNieśmiałku, wypij.

- Naprawdę nie chcę. – opierał się, ale z każdą chwilą coraz słabiej.

- Tony, może lepiej przestań i weź się za raporty. – powiedziała Kate, niespokojnie spoglądając na górę, gdzie zniknął Gibbs.

- Miło, że się o mnie martwisz, ale Gibbs mi nic nie zrobi. – odparł spokojnie, stawiając kubek na klawiaturze McGee. – Wypij. – rozkazał.

Nim Tim zdążył się znowu sprzeciwić albo w końcu poddać, Gibbs wrócił na dół. Tony niezwykle szybko dopadł swojego biurka i raportów, które zaczął wypełniać jak szalony. Na jego szczęście, Gibbs nie zauważył go, kiedy schodził po schodach.

McGee był w takim szoku, że nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z kawą, która wciąż stała mu na klawiaturze. Nie zdążyłby jej odstawić na miejsce w żaden sposób.

- Już wróciłeś? – zagadał wesoło Tony.

- Wróciłem po kawę. – odparł, stojąc przy swoim biurku, bezskutecznie szukając swojego kubka.

Tony i Kate uśmiechnęli się, spoglądając na McGee.

- Um... – zaczął Tim. Jego ręce zaczęły się momentalnie pocić, a on sam zrobił się biały jak ściana. – Ja mam tę kawę. – wybełkotał, drżącą ręką podając Gibbsowi kubek.

Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał tylko zabrał kawę i odszedł, po drodze klepiąc wciąż uśmiechającego się Tony'ego w głowę.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to moja sprawka? – zawołał za szefem, masując miejsce po uderzeniu.

- Bo on jest na to zbyt mądry. – odparł Gibbs z góry, ponownie wchodząc do pokoju łączności.

- Medium, czy co? – mruknął do siebie Tony. Zagrożenie zniknęło, więc znowu zignorował raporty i wyciągnął swoją komórkę. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a już grał w Tetrisa, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia swoich kolegów. Szybko jednak znudziła mu się gra, więc zaczął szukać nowego zajęcia. Znalazł je dość szybko i równie szybko poznała je Kate, na biurku której wylądował papierowy samolocik.

- Masz pięć lat? – zapytała zgniatając papier i odrzucając go do Tony'ego.

- Jest nudno. – wytłumaczył się i rzucił kulkę w stronę McGee. - Probie, podaj, pogramy sobie.

- Muszę napisać raporty. – odpowiedział, wyrzucając kulkę do kosza. Jakąś minutę później, na biurku wylądowała kolejna, ale tę też wyrzucił.

- Rany, jakie z was sztywniaki. – westchnął Tony. – Nie wiem już, co robić.

- Weź się za raporty. Gibbs i tak jest już wystarczająco wkurzony. – przypomniała mu Kate. Sama już kończyła własny raport i była z tego zadowolona. Nie chciała narazić się szefowi.

- Dlaczego my mamy cierpieć za jego niepowodzenie w randce? – zapytał, zgniatając kolejną kartkę. Tym razem rzucił je za inną ścinkę, ciesząc się jak dziecko z reakcji innego agenta.

- Nie wiemy co mu jest. Jest wściekły jak zawsze, tylko że dzisiaj bardziej.

- Bo nie poszła mu randka. – trzymał dalej przy swoim. - Albo ukradli mu łódź. – dodał po chwili. – Tylko jak ją wyciągnęli z piwnicy?

- Porąbali na kawałki? – wtrącił nieśmiało McGee

- To było pytanie retoryczne, Probie.

- Oh. – McGee pochylił głowę i skupił się znów na swoim raporcie.

- Jest słodki, nie sądzisz? – zapytał Kate Tony. – Umów się z nim.

McGee poczerwieniał na tę uwagę.

- No proszę. Zawsze znasz każdą zasadę Gibbsa, a o tej jednej zapomniałeś? – szydziła z niego Kate.

- Proszę cię. – Tony był tak pewny siebie, że uwagi Kate nie robiły na nim wrażenia. – Umawianie się z McGee to jak umawianie się z dzieckiem, a dzieci nie są agentami. Więc nie łamiesz zasady.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem. – mruknął Tim, ale pozostała dwójka agentów go nie usłyszała.

- A więc chcesz, żebym poszła do więzienia za seks z nieletnim?

- Przynajmniej go rozprawiczysz.

- Dorośnij, Tony. – Kate pokręciła głową i zaczęła dopisywać ostatnie zdania. McGee również kończył, tylko Tony ledwo zaczął swój raport, ale nie przejmując się wszedł do Internetu i zaczął grać w jakąś grę.

Gibbs wrócił godzinę później i wydawał się jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż za pierwszym razem. Nie krzyczał jednak na Tony'ego, gdy przyłapał go na graniu w gry i zobaczył jego raport nieskończony.

- Mamy problem. – zaczął niespodziewanie. Cała trójka zwróciła na niego uwagę. – Szykują się cięcia budżetowe, będą zwalniać agentów.

McGee zbladł i skulił się, desperacko próbując skryć się za swoim komputerem. Miał największą szansę na wywalenie. Był tu niedługo, nie był doświadczony. Po co komu niedoświadczony agent?

Kate również była zdenerwowana. Zdecydowaną większość agentów stanowili mężczyźni, nie kobiety, które mogły pójść na odstrzał jako pierwsze, choć wątpiła w to. Jeszcze ktoś pozwałby agencje o dyskryminację, skutkiem czego zarząd straciłby więcej pieniędzy na proces niż płacąc pensje agentkom.

Zawsze spokojny i wyluzowany Tony także się martwił. Wbrew pozorom były bardzo duże szanse, że to jego między innymi by zwolniono. Chyba tylko Gibbs i inni szefowie zespołów nie mieli się czego obawiać. Żaden pracodawca nie zwolniłby pracownika, który osiąga takie wyniki. Chyba że liczyli na kreatywność i zaangażowanie młodszej kadry.

- To pewne? – zapytała Kate.

- Obawiam się, że tak.

- Kogo będą zwalniać w pierwszej kolejności? – zadał pytanie Tony.

- Nie wiem, ale to nie będzie żadne z was, już ja tego dopilnuję. Wielu agentów jest przeciwnych cięciom, w tym ja. Popiera mnie między innymi Pacci.

- A co z takim personelem jak sekretarki? – spytał znowu Tony. – Albo co z Duckym i Abby?

- Cięcia tyczą się tylko agentów.

- No to mamy przerąbane. – skwitował Tony.

- Nikt nie ma przerąbane, dopóki ja i inni agenci mamy coś do powiedzenia.

- Więc to dlatego byłeś od rana taki wściekły?

- Głównie tak. Jeszcze raz się spóźnicie, to wam nie daruję. Spóźniając się dajecie im tylko powód, by was wywalić, więc starajcie się tego nie robić. Wychodźcie wcześniej na autobus, nastawiajcie budzik na wcześniejszą godzinę, cokolwiek, tylko się nie spóźniajcie. Zrozumiano?

- Tak, szefie. – odpowiedzieli razem.

- Dobrze. A teraz do roboty.

- Ale my dwoje już skończyliśmy raporty. – zauważyła Kate, wskazując na teczki na jego biurku.

- Więc zajmijcie się czymś inny, byle was tylko widzieli przy pracy. A ty DiNozzo, masz zrobić ten raport do końca dnia albo urwę ci łeb. McGee, możesz iść pomóc Abby, ma jakiś problem z dowodami. Kate, przejmij część pracy innych agentów na siebie. I nie lenić się!

Wszyscy przytaknęli i wrócili posłusznie do swoich zajęć, również Gibbs, który zajął się zatwierdzaniem napisanych raportów.

Tony skrupulatnie i już całkowicie na poważnie spisywał swoje relacje z ostatniej sprawy. Nie przeszkadzały mu ani rozmowy innych agentów ani rozdzwonione telefonu, skupiał się wyłącznie na raporcie, który miał przed nosem. Zanim jednak zdążył go kończyć, Gibbs znowu gdzieś poszedł zostawiając go samego, na szczęście nie na długo. Kate wróciła z pokaźną teczką dokumentów do wypełnienia, podobnie jak McGee. Oboje usiedli do swoich biurek i zaczęli wypełniać papiery.

Będąc już blisko skończenia raportu, Tony postanowił zrobić sobie krótką przerwę.

- Co sądzicie o tych cięciach? – zapytał odkładając długopis.

- Nie wiem, ale na pewno kogoś wyleją. – odparła Kate nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów. – Oby tylko Gibbs coś zrobił, byśmy to nie my stracili pracę.

- To nie byłoby przyjemne. – mruknął McGee. – Dopiero co mnie przyjęli.

- Spokojnie, Probie, raczej będą zwalniać tych z większym stażem.

- Czyli na przykład ciebie? – zapytała Kate uśmiechając się znacząco. – Wtedy ja zostałabym starszym agentem.

- Prędzej Probie. Gibbs nie powierzyłby tak odpowiedzialnego stanowiska kobiecie.

- Jesteś antyfeministą, czy co?

- Nie, ale wiem, jak kobiety potrafią spieprzyć robotę.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a udławisz się swoim raportem.

- Moglibyście przestać? – podniósł głos McGee, ale gdy tylko Kate i Tony na niego spojrzeli, znowu wrócił do swojego normalnego zachowania. – Proszę? – dodał cicho. – To nie najlepszy moment, żeby się kłócić.

- Ale my się zawsze kłócimy. – zauważył Tony.

- No właśnie. Jeszcze zarząd uzna, że nie jesteśmy dość zgrani i wywalą kogoś z nas.

- McGee ma rację. – zgodziła się z nim Kate. – Musimy sprawiać wrażenie, że się lubimy i współpracujemy jak najlepiej.

- To ostatnie to akurat prawda.

- Zamknij się, Tony.

- Kate. – zwrócił jej uwagę McGee. – Współpraca i zero sprzeczek.

- Jasne. Przepraszam.

Reszta dnia zleciała im szybko. Gibbs okazjonalnie wracał do swojego biurka, ale przez większość czasu znikał w biurze dyrektora skąd zawsze wychodził wściekły. Jednak nie tylko on chodził zdenerwowany, wszyscy agenci mieli ponure miny i wydawali się gotowi kogoś pobić, gdyby ktoś do nich zagadał. Nawet Tony nie odważył się dzisiaj flirtować z kilkoma znajomymi agentkami, bo wyglądały jakby chciały rozszarpać każdego na strzępy. Na szczęście i tak nie miał czasu na flirtowanie, bo przy którymś z powrotów Gibbs przyniósł mu masę dokumentów do wypełnienia. Większość trzeba było tylko podpisać, ale Gibbs zażyczył sobie, by każdy swój podpis wykaligrafował, by zajęło to jak najwięcej czasu. Mieli wyglądać jak przy poważnej pracy wymagającej skupienia i tak właśnie wyglądali. Nawet byli zmęczeni jak po ciężkiej robocie, więc gdy Tony w końcu wsiadł do auta i pojechał do domu, jego ręce drżały trzymając kierownicę, a na palcach miał masę odcisków od trzymania długopisu. Pocieszała go myśl, że nie tylko on sam się tak umęczył, również Kate i McGee nie czuli się lepiej, podobnie jak masa innych agentów, których szefowie kazali wykonywać ten sam rodzaj pracy, jakby Gibbs i reszta się zmówili.

Pomimo zmęczenia, gdy dojechał do domu, Tony postanowił jeszcze trochę pobiegać przed snem. To zawsze pomagało mu zebrać myśli i tym razem również nie było wyjątków. Rozmyślał o tej całe sprawie z budżetem. W biurze nie pokazywał, jak bardzo w rzeczywistości się martwi, a martwił się bardzo. Nie chciał stracić pracy agenta federalnego. Lubił tę pracę dość, by zostać w niej dłużej niż w poprzednich, a to coś znaczyło.

Tony odetchnął głęboko, wdychając powietrze po burzy. To był prawdopodobnie jedyny argument przekonujący do tego, by lubić deszcz. Wszystko było wtedy rześkie i nowonarodzone. Świat był po prostu inny, a gdy doda się do tego późną porę, wychodzi coś niesamowitego. On jednak nie mógł się tym dłużej cieszyć, bo coś zapiszczało za jego plecami. Co jakby samochód startujący z zaciągniętym hamulcem.

Odwrócił się natychmiast, dostrzegając pędzący na niego samochód. Miał zgaszone światła i widział go tylko dzięki latarni.

Samochód zbliżał się tak szybko, że zdążył odskoczyć w ostatniej chwili. Pomógł mu też fakt, że kierowca chciał go uderzyć bokiem, a z powodu śliskiej jezdni nie wyszło to tak, jak chciał.

Tony starał się dostrzec numery, ale auto szybko odjechało i zniknęło za rogiem. Mając dość biegania jak na jeden dzień, wrócił do domu, rozglądając się ostrożnie i mając w pogotowiu broń. Obyło się jednak bez niespodzianek. W mieszkaniu nie poczuł się jednak bezpieczniej. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że człowiekiem prowadzącym samochód był ten sam, który wysłał mu list dostarczony dzisiaj rano, a to oznaczało, że wiedział, gdzie mieszka, mógł się więc włamać.

Nim położył się spać, sprawdził jeszcze, czy drzwi są dobrze zamknięte, a broń leży obok łóżka. Mimo to dopiero po godzinie nadszedł wyczekiwany sen.

Do rana Tony wcale nie zapomniał o próbie zabójstwa z poprzedniego wieczora. Rzadko miewał sny związane ze swoją niebezpieczną pracą, ale tej nocy właśnie zdarzył się taki wyjątek. Musiał coś zrobić ze swoim zamachowcem jak najszybciej, zanim przez przypadek ucierpi ktoś niewinny. Nie miał jednak pomysłu, co miałby zrobić. Chciał to załatwić sam, ale wiedział, że jeśli sprawa posunie się dalej, powinien to zgłosić na policję, a nawet samemu Gibbsowi. Na razie postanowił jednak przeczekać. Może niedoszłemu zabójcy się znudzi.

Kontynuując swój zwyczajowy, poranny rytuał, Tony został zaskoczony przez pukanie do drzwi. Biorąc uprzednio broń, poszedł otworzyć, ale za drzwiami nie było nikogo, tylko paczka leżąca na podłodze.

Rozglądając się jeszcze w korytarzu, zabrał paczkę i wrócił do mieszkania, postanawiając od razu ją otworzyć. Podobnie jak wczoraj, ostrożnie dobrał się do zawartości, która okazała się być kasetą video. Nie chcąc zanieczyścić jej własnymi odciskami, założył rękawiczki, które przechowywał w domu i dopiero wtedy wyjął ją z paczki, wkładając do odtwarzacza. Na ekranie jego telewizora pokazał się nieco zaśnieżony obraz z jakiejś amatorskiej kamery, przed którą stał mężczyzna z założoną na twarz kominiarką. Gdy się odezwał, Tony'ego aż przeszedł dreszcz.

- Witaj, Anthony. – przywitał się mężczyzna. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby ktoś przerzucił go przez komputer. – Zignorowałeś wczoraj moje ostrzeżenie. Myślałem, że może dzięki temu cię dopadnę, ale udało ci się uniknąć auta, które pożyczyłem od pewnego małżeństwa. Drugi raz już ci nie pójdzie tak łatwo. – człowiek sięgnął po coś, co wyglądało jak kartka i zbliżył do obiektywu kamery. Tony zbladł, widząc, co na niej jest.

- Spójrz tylko. – odezwał się znów mężczyzna. – To zdjęcia twoich przyjaciół z agencji. Podpisałem je nawet. Od lewej do prawej: Kate Todd, Timothy McGee, Abigail Sciuto. A teraz dolny rząd: Jethro Gibbs i Dr Donald Mallard. Od kogo powinienem zacząć moje polowanie? Może od niego... – palec mężczyzny powędrował na zdjęcie Ducky'ego. – Albo od niej, wydajecie się być blisko. – powiedział, wskazując na Abby. – Ale spokojnie, zajmę się nimi najpóźniej jutro. Dzisiaj mam dla ciebie inną niespodziankę. Zajrzyj do samochodu.

Tony spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe, tymczasem mężczyzna mówił dalej:

- Spodziewaj się jutro mojego telefonu około trzeciej po południu. Radzę odebrać. Do zobaczenia, Anthony.

Tony wyjął kasetę i schował je do paczki, a potem szybko ubrał się po czym zbiegł po schodach do garażu. Jego samochód był przykryty jakimś prześcieradłem, które całkowicie go zasłaniało. Nie namyślając się, ściągnął je, dalej będąc w rękawiczkach. Tego, co ujrzał w środku samochodu nigdy nie spodziewałby się znaleźć.

Na przednim siedzeniu siedział czy może raczej pół leżał, spalony trup, którego czaszka była skierowana prosto na niego. Wokół szyi miał zawieszoną tabliczkę, na której napisano: _„Anthony, jesteś trupem! Ha ha ha.",_ a obok na siedzeniu pasażera leżała jakaś kartka, ale z tej odległości, Tony nie mógł dostrzec, co jest na niej napisane.

- Ten świr nie żartuje. – stwierdził wyjmując telefon i wybierając pierwszy numer na liście. Wciąż nie tracił czujności i uważnie się rozglądał.

- Gibbs. – usłyszał w głośniku. Całe szczęście szef brzmiał spokojnie, przynajmniej chwilowo.

- Szefie, chyba ktoś chce mnie zabić. – powiedział patrząc na spalone zwłoki.

Zapowiadał się potworny dzień.


	2. Chapter 2

- Co to znaczy ktoś chce cię zabić? – zapytał Gibbs do telefonu. Siedział właśnie w samochodzie, który stał na światłach, kiedy zadzwonił Tony.

- Dostałem dwa listy z pogróżkami, w tym jeden w formie video, a teraz patrzę na spalone zwłoki, które ktoś umieścił w moim aucie. – wyjaśnił.

- Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, DiNozzo i bądź ostrożny, zaraz przyjadę.

- Jasne. – przytaknął rozglądając się niespokojnie.

- Zadzwoń po Kate i McGee, niech zabezpieczą ślady, ty trzymaj się od nich z dala.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo tak mówię. Nie ruszaj się z miejsca. – powtórzył.

- Tak, szefie. – potwierdził, choć Gibbs już go nie usłyszał, bo zdążył się już rozłączyć i gwałtownie zakręcić, przy okazji strasząc kierowcę innego samochodu swoim niespodziewanym manewrem.

McGee i Kate przyjechali w 10 minut po tym, jak Tony do nich zadzwonił i od razu zabrali się do roboty.

- Coś ty zrobił temu komuś? – zapytała Kate, fotografując zwłoki.

- Powiem ci, jak dowiem się, kto to jest. – odparł Tony, przyglądając się ich pracy. Chciał im pomóc, ale jeśli Gibbs kazał mu czekać, to zamierzał tak zrobić. – W moim mieszkaniu jest jeszcze kaseta z nagraniem, trzeba będzie dać ją Abby.

- Co mówił facet na taśmie?

- Tylko to, że mnie zabije.

Tony wahał się, czy już teraz powiedzieć wszystkim, że zabójca chce dopaść najpierw ich. Nie chciał ich niepotrzebnie niepokoić, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał też, by coś im się stało w drodze do domu, choć do wieczora zapewne i tak znaliby prawdę. Gibbs na pewno kazałby obejrzeć nagranie im wszystkim.

O ile jeszcze oni, jako agenci federalni, mogli sobie poradzić, to Abby i Ducky już nie. Tony martwił się najbardziej o nich. Jakby tego było mało, razem z Duckym mieszkała jego chora matka, która stanowiła łatwy cel dla zabójcy.

- Pod którym numerem mieszkasz? – zapytał go nagle McGee.

- 127. – odparł, nie patrząc na młodszego agenta. Cały czas był wpatrzony w zwłoki, które dalej na niego patrzyły pustymi oczodołami.

- Pójdę zobaczyć tę kasetę.

Przytaknął, podając McGee klucze do swojego mieszkania, a sam podszedł do Kate.

- Co jest na niej napisane? – zapytał, wskazując na kartkę, którą właśnie trzymała w ręku.

- Że ciało należy do Mathew Robertsa.

- Biedny koleś.

- Gdybyś komuś nie nadepnął na odcisk, dalej by żył.

- Kop leżącego dalej. – pochwalił ją urażony i spojrzał na wjazd do garażu. – Gdzie jest Gibbs, miał tu zaraz być.

- Może dopiero wstał?

- Po szóstej? On jest już na nogach od piątej.

Minęło kolejne 10 minut, a Gibbsa wciąż nie było. Tony zaczął się martwić, że może ten świr go dopadł i coś mu zrobił. Gdyby okazało się to prawdą, nieważne, gdzie ukryłby się zabójca, znalazłby go i zabił własnymi rękoma.

Po następnych kilku minutach Tony był już gotowy iść i na piechotę szukać Gibbsa, ale wtedy na parking wjechał furgon koronera, który prowadził Gibbs. Obok niego siedział Ducky, który jak zwykle o czymś rozprawiał.

- No nareszcie, ile można czekać. – zawołał Tony, podchodząc do furgonu, z którego wysiadali Gibbs i Ducky. Z tyłu wysiadł również Gerald, podając patologowi torbę z narzędziami.

- Zobaczmy kogo my tu mamy. – zaproponował Ducky i podszedł do ciała.

- Co z tobą? – zapytał Tony'ego Gibbs.

- W porządku. – odparł. – Mogę wreszcie wziąć się do roboty? Nie lubię stać bezczynnie.

- Idź.

Tony wrócił do swojego mieszkania, by pomóc McGee i przypilnować, by nie zrobił mu bałaganu w rzeczach, tymczasem Gibbs podszedł do Ducky'ego, który wciąż oglądał ciało. Badał teraz jego czaszkę, by sprawdzić, czy przyczyną śmierci nie był uraz głowy. Niestety wszystko było tak spalone, że z trudem mógł rozpoznać poszczególne płaty czaszki. W dodatku kiedy spróbował przesunąć ją w bok, coś gruchnęło u podstawy karku i głowa omal nie odpadła od reszty ciała.

- Nie mogę zbadać ciała tutaj, rozpada się. – wyjaśnił, gdy Gibbs zapytał go, jak mu idzie. – To i tak cud, że jest w jednym kawałku.

Ducky pochylił się nad ciałem i powąchał w powietrzu. Gibbs zrobił to samo, gdy patolog skinął na niego ręką.

- Benzyna. – rozpoznał zapach. – Komuś zależało na zatarciu wszelkich śladów.

- Jeśli Caitlin sfotografowała już wszystko, to zabiorę ciało.

Gibbs przytaknął i zostawił wszystkich na parkingu, a sam poszedł za Tonym do jego mieszkania. Już przed drzwiami spotkał McGee, który robił zdjęcie odcisku buta na korytarzu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mogliby go do kogoś dopasować.

- Masz coś, McGee? – zapytał, podchodząc do młodego agenta.

- Tylko ten odcisk. Tony jest w mieszkaniu i szuka w śmieciach listu od zabójcy.

- Sprawdziłeś już odciski na kasecie?

- Tony powiedział, że to zrobi.

W tym właśnie momencie z mieszkania wyszedł Tony, niosąc ze sobą paczkę z kasetę i list.

- Żadnych odcisków. – powiedział, widząc pytające spojrzenie Gibbsa. – Sprawdzałem nawet na taśmie, jest czysta, ale może Abby wypatrzy więcej.

- Jakieś przypuszczenia kto to mógł być?

- Żadnych. To może być każdy, nawet mój sąsiad. W liście jest tylko napisane, że zniszczyłem mu życie.

- Do końca dnia chcę mieć jak największą liczbę osób, które w jakiś sposób skrzywdziłeś. Twoje byłe, partnerzy z policji, wszyscy, których pamiętasz. – rozkazał.

- To dużo roboty i setki nazwisk.

- Chcesz, żebyśmy go znaleźli? Więc zacznij wypisywać nazwiska.

- Tak szefie.

- McGee, zawieź dowody do Abby, ale niech nie ogląda taśmy dopóki nie wrócę do agencji.

- Co zamierzasz robić? – zapytał Tony, gdy McGee posłusznie zszedł na dół.

- Zamierzam rozejrzeć się w twoim samochodzie.

- Czy Kate właśnie tego nie robi?

- Kate to dobra agentka, ale w terenie wciąż się gubi. – wyjaśnił. – Zamknij mieszkanie i jedź do agencji razem z Duckym.

- Wolałbym zostać tutaj i pomagać. – przyznał. Nie lubił pracy przy biurku, była nudna. W terenie przynajmniej zawsze coś się działo, mógł liczyć na zastrzyk adrenaliny. Przy biurku mógł liczyć jedynie na ból nóg od zbyt długiego siedzenia.

- Bardziej się przydasz, jeśli spiszesz potrzebne nam nazwiska.

- A potem co? Sprawdzimy wszystkie po kolei? Wiele z tych osób może dawno mieszkać w innych stanach. – zauważył, nie widząc sensu w szukaniu sprawcy po nazwiskach z przeszłości. Szansa, że trafiliby na właściwego faceta były bardzo niewielkie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że połowy mógł nie pamiętać, nie miał pamięci do nazwisk, jeśli nie wiązały się z nimi jakieś ważne wspomnienia. Nie pamiętał nawet połowy swoich aresztowanych. Odnosił wrażenie, że skoro są za kratkami, to nie musi ich pamiętać. Zresztą i tak ich nazwiska byłby w jego aktach.

- Później będziemy się martwić co potem. Na razie martw się, żebyśmy dopadli tego faceta zanim on dopadnie ciebie.

- Już raz prawie mnie dopadł.

- Kiedy?

Ciało Gibbsa napięło się całe, a on sam w ciągu sekundy odłożył na dalszy plan wszelkie inne sprawy.

- Wczoraj wieczorem. Gdy wróciłem do domu, poszedłem pobiegać i wtedy ktoś chciał mnie potrącić samochodem.

- Widziałeś numery?

- Było zbyt ciemno albo w ogóle ich nie miał.

- Marka, kolor, cokolwiek?

- Granatowy lub czarny, chyba Chevrolet.

- Nie widziałeś twarzy kierowcy?

- Nie, miał przyciemniane szyby. Facet na taśmie powiedział, że je pożyczył, co pewnie znaczyło, że je ukradł.

- Jak dojedziesz na miejsce, to sprawdź zgłoszenia dotyczące kradzieży samochodów tej marki.

- Zadzwonię, jeśli się czegoś dowiem. – obiecał i popędził na dół, by zdążyć złapać Ducky'ego.

Gibbs już się tak nie spieszył, więc kiedy zszedł z powrotem na parking, przy samochodzie Tony'ego kręciła się już tylko Kate.

- Wezwałam ekipę, żeby odholowali samochód do naszego warsztatu. – powiedziała pakując do torby na dowody prześcieradło, które przykrywało auto.

- Dobrze. – Gibbs wziął z wyposażenia rękawiczki i założył je, podchodząc do samochodu. – Znalazłaś coś? – zapytał, oglądając przednie siedzenia, z którego Ducky zabrał już zwłoki.

- Poza kilkoma papierkami pod siedzeniami? Nic. McGee zabrał już poszlaki do agencji, ale przed chwilą znalazłam to wciśnięte pod tylnym kołem.

- Niedopałek. Może być na nim DNA.

- Tony musiał naprawdę kogoś wkurzyć. Wiedziałam, że w końcu tak będzie.

- Każdemu z nas mogło się to zdarzyć.

- Dostałeś kiedyś jakieś pogróżki?

Kate była już pewna, że Gibbs jej nie odpowie, bo nagle jego oczy stały się nieobecne, jakby coś wspominał, ale zaraz potem wszystko wróciło do normy.

- Parę razy. – odparł otwierając schowek, w którym było sporo niepotrzebnych rzeczy i jeden niezapłacony mandat za parkowanie w niedozwolonym miejscu. – Nigdy jednak nie miałem aż takich problemów.

- Bo nie jesteś taki jak Tony.

Gibbs nie odpowiedział tylko kontynuował poszukiwanie poszlak, ale tak jak Kate nie znalazł nic godnego uwagi. Zabójca był bardzo ostrożny i nie zostawił żadnych śladów poza niedopałkiem, jeśli w ogóle należał do niego. Wciąż musieli jeszcze przebadać prześcieradło i zebrać odciski z całego samochodu, ale tym zajęliby się już w garażu.

Chwilę po tym, jak skończył szukać śladów na parking wjechała laweta i zabrała samochód Tony'ego. Kierujący nią mężczyźni zostali jeszcze przez Gibbsa pouczeni, by nic nie uszkodzili, bo w przeciwnym razie DiNozzo ich zabije.

Miejsce na parkingu było już puste, więc Kate i Gibbs mogli dokładniej zbadać miejsce, w którym stał samochód, ale poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne. Ostatecznie wrócili do agencji z niczym więcej.

W biurze panowało poruszenie spowodowane cięciami budżetowymi, które wciąż groziły wszystkim agentom. Każdy był tak zajęty, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Tony'ego, który sfrustrowany kręcił się po całym biurze z notesem w jednej ręce i długopisem w drugiej, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie dość dużej ilości nazwisk osób, które kiedyś skrzywdził. Przez niecałą godzinę zdążył zapisać niewiele ponad 10 nazwisk i nie sądził, by ta ilość zadowoliła Gibbsa. Tony nie mógł się jednak skupić. Przeszkadzał mu hałas w biurze i sama myśl, że ktoś próbuje go zabić, krzywdząc przy okazji jego przyjaciół. Rozważał już nawet ucieczkę do innego stanu albo i kraju, ponoć we wschodniej Europie była ładna pogoda o tej porze roku, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Po pierwsze, nie był tchórzem, a po drugie, nie miał pewności, czy chcący go zabić mężczyzna, nie zabiłby w zemście Gibbsa i całej reszty. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mógł zostawić wszystkich na pastwę losu jakiegoś psychola. Musieli go złapać wszyscy razem, współpracując ze sobą. Tylko to mogło uratować im życie.

- DiNozzo, znalazłeś coś? – zapytał Gibbs, podchodząc do niego.

Tony oderwał wzrok od notesu.

- Jeśli chodzi o Chevroleta, to przeszukałem bazę skradzionych samochodów. Są ich setki w D.C, więc skupiłem się tylko na tych o ciemnej karoserii, ale to wciąż duża lista. Zdążyłem podzwonić do kilku właścicieli, ale ich samochody nie mają przyciemnianych szyb. Później podzwonię więcej.

- Zostaw to Kate. Jak dużo nazwisk zapisałeś?

Tony policzył nazwiska, które wypisał.

- Siedemnaście.

- Niezbyt imponująca liczba, ale dobre i to. Może nie będziemy musieli szukać daleko, Kate znalazła niedopałek papierosa, jeśli jest na nim DNA, a nasz poszukiwany jest notowany, to go złapiemy.

- Oby.

- Zostaw to na razie, idziemy do Ducky'ego. Rozpoczął już sekcję?

- Jak tylko przyjechaliśmy. Zaczął nawet przy mnie.

- Idziemy.

Tony i Gibbs poszli razem do windy i zjechali nią do prosektorium. Przy stole, na którym leżały spalone zwłoki stał Ducky i asystujący mu Gerald.

- Masz coś dla nas? – zapytał Gibbs podchodząc do stołu.

- Kilka ciekawych rzeczy. – odparł patolog, podnosząc czaszkę do góry i pokazując ją Jethro oraz Tony'emu, który od razu dołączył. – Po wyczyszczeniu kości odkryłem, że przyczyną śmierci było uderzenie w głowę. Czaszka jest popękana w wielu miejscach, to cud, że wysoka temperatura jej nie rozsadziła.

- Co mogło być narzędziem zbrodni?

- Mogę tylko zgadywać, ale sądząc po obrażeniach, było to coś ciężkiego i raczej zaokrąglonego. – Ducky przesunął się i podniósł ramię ofiary, które w połowie długości nosiło głębokie pęknięcia. – Nasz pacjent ma również złamane obie ręce i nogi, ale to stało się już po śmierci i spaleniu. Zabójca zapewne połamał je przez przypadek, gdy umieszczał ciało w samochodzie Anthony'ego.

- A co z tożsamością? – zapytał Tony, przyglądając się połamanym kończynom.

- Tutaj mam kolejną ciekawostkę. – Ducky odszedł od stołu i podszedł do swojego biurka skąd wziął teczkę, którą następnie podał Gibbsowi. – Zrobiłem rentgen zębów ofiary i sprawdziłem dane w komputerze. Wszystko się zgadza, należą do Mathew Robertsa, którego imię i nazwisko zostało zapisane na kartce.

- Więc w czym problem? – Gibbs był słaby w medyczne klocki, więc po prostu oglądał zdjęcie zębów, jak zwykły obrazek w książce.

- To nie są prawdziwe zęby. – wyjaśnił Ducky.

- Co? – zdziwił się. – Są sztuczne?

- Po części. – Ducky pokazał Gibbsowi drugie zdjęcie. – To rentgen pobrany z bazy danych, należy do Robertsa. Przypatrz się tym dwóm punktom. Zęby naszej ofiary są jaśniejsze, a to dlatego, że są nowe. Nie mam pojęcia, czy zostały wstawione przed czy po śmierci, ale to z pewnością nie jest Mathew Roberts. Ktoś zabił jakiegoś mężczyznę i wstawił mu zęby w taki sposób, by przypominały te należące do Robertsa. Niestety dentysta, który to robił, nie wykonał roboty dość dobrze. Wiele punktów ma niewielkie odchyły, które człowiek mógłby przeoczyć, ale nie komputer.

- Więc zabójca zabił człowieka, zaciągnął go do dentysty, kazał mu wyszukać dane jednego z pacjentów i podmienić zęby ofiary tak, by wyglądały jak te pacjenta i uniemożliwiły nam identyfikację? – powtórzył dla pewności, wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

- Dokładnie tak. – potwierdził Ducky.

- Zupełnie jak w filmie _Jak Ugryźć 10 milionów_. – szepnął Tony, patrząc zaintrygowany na zdjęcie rentgenowskie. Odwrócił się, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich w prosektorium. - Co? To dobra komedia. Z Brucem Willisem, z tym samym co grał w _Szklanej Pułapce_ i...

- DiNozzo, zamknij się. – powiedział zirytowany Gibbs.

- Nie lubisz _Szklanej Pułapki_, szefie? Świetny film, pierwsza część najlepsza, Alan Rickman świetnie tam zagrał. Uwierzyłbyś, że ten koleś grał też w ekranizacji _Harry'ego Pottera_?

- DiNozzo!

- Oh, wybacz szefie. – Tony uniósł rękę do swoich ust i udał, że zamyka je na kłódkę, a następnie wyrzuca klucz. Zadowolony uśmiechnął się, na co Gibbs tylko westchnął, skupiając się znowu na Ducky'm.

- To wszystko?

- Tak, o ile nie interesuje was zawartość żołądka ofiary.

- Jest tam coś ciekawego?

- Nawet bardzo. – Ducky podniósł miskę, w której znajdowało się wszystko, co ofiara miała w żołądku. – Poza ewidentnymi spopielonymi resztkami nie strawionych pokarmów, znalazłem także to. – powiedział unosząc pęsetą małą pastylkę. – Jest nadpalona, ale w dobrym stanie. Sądzę, że znajdziecie tam jakieś narkotyki. Wyślę to do Abigail.

- Dzięki Ducky. DiNozzo, idziemy.

Tony również podziękował patologowi i poszedł za Gibbsem, który o dziwo wybrał drogę schodami.

- Co teraz? – zapytał zrównując się z mężczyzną.

- Idziemy do Abby, może już coś znalazła.

- Więc czemu idziemy schodami?

- Potrzebuję kawy.

Po krótkiej przerwie na kawę obaj mężczyźni zeszli do Abby, która biegała po całym laboratorium jak szalona, badając wszystkie dowody naraz. W pomieszczeniu nie grała żadna muzyka, co oznaczało, że Abby bardzo poważnie podchodziła do tych badań.

- Abbs, zwolnij trochę. – powiedział jej Gibbs, wchodząc dalej do laboratorium.

Abby odwróciła się z zamiarem udzielenia jakiejś odpowiedzi, ale gdy tylko dostrzegła Tony'ego, od razu do niego podbiegła i przytuliła mocno.

- Tony, nic ci nie jest? – zapytała poważnie, nie reagując na jego próby osunięcia jej od siebie. Zrezygnowany westchnął i odwzajemnił uścisk.

- W porządku, Abby. Jakiś psychol chce mnie zabić, nic wielkiego.

Abby odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała poważnie na Gibbsa.

- Nie pozwolisz, żeby coś mu się stało, prawda?

- Bez obaw, Abby, nic mu nie będzie. – obiecał i pocałował ją w policzek. – Masz coś dla nas?

- Nic. Sprawdziłam prześcieradło, kasetę, kartkę, paczkę, odcisk buta i list. Mogłabym porównać pismo, ale nie mam próbki porównawczej poza tą na kartce z samochodu, ale od razu widać, że są to te same style. – powiedziała na jednym wdechu i podeszła do stołu. – Teraz wyodrębniam DNA z niedopałka, ale to może trochę potrwać.

- Możesz się w tym czasie zająć kasetą video? Może tam znajdziesz jakąś wskazówkę.

- Mogę włączyć ją, kiedy tylko chcesz.

- DiNozzo, zadzwoń po Kate i McGee, niech też przyjdą.

- Jasne.

Tony wybrał numer Kate i czekał, aż odbierze. Zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy dobrym pomysłem było trzymanie w tajemnicy tego, że zabójca chce dopaść ich wszystkich.

Kate odebrała dopiero za drugim razem, a zaraz potem zeszła do laboratorium, podobnie jak McGee, z którym akurat była w biurze. Nie minęło kilka minut, a wszyscy byli obecni u Abby, która od razu włączyła nagranie. Ponieważ Tony już słyszał wiadomość zabójcy, skupił się na pomieszczeniu, w którym on przebywał, niczego jednak nie dało się z niego wywnioskować. Ściany za mężczyzną było białe, bez żadnych obrazów, plakatów czy czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ich naprowadzić na ślad. Również sam zabójca nie posiadał żądnych znaków szczególnych, a jego oczy były ledwie widoczne.

Nagranie się skończyło i w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. McGee był przerażony i blady jak ściana, Kate wyglądała tylko trochę lepiej. Abby desperacko uchwyciła się ramienia Gibbsa, który bardziej wyglądał na wściekłego niż zaniepokojonego.

- Czemu nie wspomniałeś, że on poluje też na nas? – zapytał nagle, patrząc srogo na Tony'ego.

- Nie chciałem wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki. – przyznał szczerze. – On chce dopaść tylko mnie i zamierza zrobić to poprzez was.

- Twoja przesadna troska mogła narazić McGee na niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy sam wracał do agencji.

- Wiem, szefie. To się nie powtórzy.

- Od teraz masz mnie powiadamiać o wszystkich wiadomościach od niego. Kiedy jutro zadzwoni, chce mieć nagraną tę rozmowę, jasne?

- Tak, szefie.

- McGee, idź do Ducky'ego i powiedz mu o wszystkim, niech będzie ostrożny. Ty też Abby.

- A co z wami? – zapytała, dalej ściskając jego ramię.

- My sobie poradzimy. Wracajcie do pracy. – rozkazał. – Chcę mieć tego sukinsyna.

Dzień dobiegł końca, każdy marzył już tylko o łóżku. Początkowe przerażenie wywołane obejrzeniem video już minęło i wszyscy, podobnie jak Gibbs chcieli już tylko złapać mordercę.

Tony zmęczony wspiął się po schodach na swoje piętro, ale nie tracił czujności. Co prawda facet na nagraniu powiedział, że zajmie się nimi jutro, ale kto normalny by takiemu uwierzył?

Po dotarciu na górę, Tony zatrzymał się, by odetchnąć. Wtedy właśnie zauważył przed swoimi drzwiami kolejną paczkę. Wyglądało na to, że cały zespół nie zazna dzisiaj snu.

Tony wyciągnął pistolet i rozglądając się po korytarzu, podszedł do paczki. Nie miał przy sobie rękawiczek, wiec starał się dotykać ją jak najmniej, a pokrywkę pudełka uniósł lufą pistoletu. Gdy tylko to zrobił, od razu się odsunął.

W środku leżała odcięta głowa, której oczy na szczęście były zamknięte. Papier, na którym leżała, zabarwił się na czerwono od krwi, która najwyraźniej zaczęła przeciekać przez pudełko.

Tony nie czuł obrzydzenia, przyzwyczaił się już do takich widoków, ale mimo to niepewnie podszedł do pudełka i przyjrzał się plakietce, która leżała za głową. Wyglądała na dowód osobisty, ale gdy podniósł ją przy pomocy chusteczki, odczytał, że to legitymacja dentysty. Głowa niewątpliwie należała do mężczyzny na zdjęciu. Znaleźli dentystę, który wstawił sztuczne zęby poprzedniej ofierze, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Po odłożeniu legitymacji, Tony jeszcze przeszukał wzrokiem pudełko nim wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Gibbsa. Szef nie brzmiał na zadowolonego, ale to była ostatnia rzecz, którą się teraz martwił. Ktokolwiek chciał go dopaść, mówił o tym naprawdę poważnie. Musieli go złapać i to szybko, nim zabije kolejne niewinne osoby albo kogoś z zespołu.


	3. Chapter 3

Cały zespół zjawił się na miejscu w jakieś 20 minut, ale to były najdłuższe minuty w życiu Tony'ego. Nie chciał czekać na resztę w towarzystwie odciętej głowy, ale nie mógł od niej odejść, by ktoś na nią nie natrafił. Nie mógł też jej przenieść, póki wszystko nie zostanie sfotografowane. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to zamknąć ją z powrotem w pudełku i czekać.

Jako pierwszy pojawił się McGee, niosąc ze sobą cały sprzęt. Tony od razu ostrzegł go, by się nie przeraził po otworzeniu pudełka, w końcu młodszy agent nie brał jeszcze udziału w dość dużej ilości akcji, by widzieć takie rzeczy. Już przy spalonym trupie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, ale na szczęście się opanował.

Kilka minut po McGee przyjechał również Gibbs z Duckym, a zaraz potem Kate. Wszyscy od razu zabrali się do roboty. Tony'emu przypadło przepytywanie swoich sąsiadów, by dowiedzieć się, czy czegoś nie widzieli lub nie słyszeli.

Podczas gdy Tony chodził od drzwi do drzwi, Gibbs razem z Duckym zajęli się odciętą głową. Kate i McGee posłusznie stali z boku, dopóki nie znalazła się dla nich żadna robota.

- Nie dasz rady określić czasu zgonu? – zapytał Gibbs, przyglądając się legitymacji ofiary.

- Obawiam się, że bez reszty ciała mi się to nie uda. Mogę podać najwyżej przybliżony czas na podstawie stopnia rozkładu, a potrzebuję reszty, by zbadać temperaturę. – wyjaśnił Ducky, ostrożnie unosząc głowę i przyglądając się poszarpanej ranie.

- Więc? – ponaglił go, zaglądając do pudełka. Na dnie był papier nasiąknięty krwią, ale pod nim również mogło znajdować się coś ważnego.

Gibbs wyjął go i podał McGee. Na dnie pudełka był wybity numer partii i data produkcji. Abby bez trudu mogłaby się dowiedzieć, do jakiego sklepu trafiło pudełko. To nie dałoby im gwarancji znalezienia tego, kto je kupił, takich pudełek z jednym sklepie mogą być tysiące, pracownicy nie pamiętają wszystkich klientów ani tym bardziej, komu dali jaki karton, zwłaszcza że każdy wygląda tak samo.

- Głowa jest jeszcze w dobrym stanie. – zaczął oceniać Ducky. – Przypuszczam, że zginął dziś po południ albo rano. Sądząc po śladach, zabójca użył zwykłej, ręcznej piły. Jeśli ofiara jeszcze wtedy żyła, na pewno cierpiała.

- Sam zabójca też pewnie się namęczył.

- Kark musiał mu sprawić wiele trudności. – przyznał spoglądając na przepiłowaną kość. – Jethro, potrzymaj ją przez chwilę. – poprosił, podając przyjacielowi głowę.

- Znalazłeś coś?

- Tak sądzę. – Ducky wziął do ręki pęsetę i wyjął nią przedmiot wbity w kość. – To chyba ułamany fragment naszej piły. – stwierdził, oglądając poszlakę ze wszystkich stron.

Gibbs podał głowę przerażonemu McGee, każąc mu ją zapakować do furgonu Ducky'ego, a sam przyjrzał się znalezisku patologa.

- Co sądzisz? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna.

- To na pewno kawałek piły. – potwierdził nadstawiając torebkę na dowody. – Niestety na nic nam się nie przyda dopóki nie znajdziemy całej piły.

W tym momencie Tony powrócił ze zwiadów, ale nie był zadowolony ze swoich rezultatów w śledztwie, a raczej ich braku.

- Nikt nic nie widział, szefie. Facet musiał tu przyjść, położyć paczkę i szybko się ulotnić.

- Może pudełko powie nam coś więcej, Abby rano je przebada.

- Nie szybciej byłoby poprosić o to laboranta dyżurnego? – zapytała Kate, szykując się do wyjścia.

- Nie chcę, żeby coś przeoczono. – Gibbs rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale nie zauważył w nim nic szczególnego. – Zawieźcie rzeczy do agencji i jedźcie do domu, wyśpijcie się. DiNozzo, zabierz swoje rzeczy, jedziesz ze mną.

- Dlaczego? – spytał, ale mimo to poszedł otwierać drzwi do swojego mieszkania.

- Bo twoje mieszkanie jest od teraz miejscem przestępstwa.

- Jeśli ten świr zacznie przysyłać kolejne trupy do ciebie do domu, to gdzie wtedy zamieszkamy obaj?

- Przestań zajmować się drobiazgami, DiNozzo. – Gibbs był już zirytowany, chciał się po prostu położyć spać i zapomnieć o wszystkim do rana. – Za pięć minut masz być przy moim samochodzie. – rozkazał i razem z Kate i Duckym zszedł na dół.

Tony niechętnie przystał na to rozwiązanie. Nie chciał narażać Gibbs jeszcze bardziej niż obecnie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że złapią tego faceta i żadnemu z nich nic się nie stanie.

Wczesnym rankiem cały zespół był już biurze i pracował na pełnych obrotach. Również Abby przyjechała wcześniej i od razu zabrała się za badanie nowych dowodów. Wszyscy byli tak zajęci, że nikt nie odliczał godzin do pierwszego telefonu od zabójcy.

Gibbs zdjął swoje okulary i przetarł zmęczone od patrzenia w ekran komputera oczy. Nienawidził tych maszyn, gdyby to od niego zależało, agenci dalej pracowaliby na kartkach. One przynajmniej nie męczyły wzroku. Nie mógł jednak zahamować postępu technologicznego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że choć intuicja była niezastąpiona, to komputery i inne maszyny bardzo pomagały im w pracy, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy przyszło im sprawdzać dziesiątki nazwisk osób, z którymi Tony mógł mieć na pieńku.

Gibbs rozejrzał się po swoich ludziach. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w ekrany swoich komputerów i przeszukiwali bazę danych w poszukiwaniu nazwisk. Wiele z tych osób nie było nigdy karanych, tym samym nie figurowali na liście, ale znajdowali się też ci, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia, jak na przykład Roy Connor, którego aktualnie sprawdzał Jethro. Mężczyzna był aresztowany przez Tony'ego za pobicie i napaść, zwolniony po roku za dobre sprawowanie. Z opowieści DiNozzo dowiedział się, że Connor był agresywny już przy samym aresztowaniu i groził śmiercią jeszcze wtedy młodemu i mało doświadczonemu posterunkowemu, jakim był Tony.

Niestety dla nich, Connor aktualnie przebywał w więzieniu za kradzież. To wcale nie znaczyło, że nie mógł nikogo wynająć z więzienia, by sprzątnął DiNozzo, ale Gibbs wątpił w to, czy Connor w ogóle pamięta policjanta, który aresztował go po raz pierwszy. Większym prawdopodobieństwem było, że pamiętał funkcjonariusza, który skuł go po ostatniej próbie kradzieży, albo i to nie.

- Szefie, chyba coś znalazłem. – poinformował wszystkich McGee.

- Wrzuć to na duży ekran. – rozkazał Gibbs.

- Nie trzeba. Właśnie dostałem wiadomość, że policja znalazła samochód, którym próbowano przejechać Tony'ego. Właściciel już tu jedzie.

- Gdzie i jak dawno go znaleźli? – spytał, podchodząc do młodszego agenta. Tony również się zbliżył, chcąc wiedzieć jak najwięcej.

- Ktoś porzucił go na skrzyżowaniu Branch i Pennsylvania Avenue. Drogówka znalazła go dwie godziny temu.

- I dopiero teraz nam o tym mówią? – zdziwiła się Kate.

- Musieli zidentyfikować właściciela, samochód nie miał tablic. – wyjaśnił McGee. – Co mają zrobić z samochodem?

- Niech go tu przyślą, trzeba go przeszukać.

- Tak, szefie.

Tony wypytał go o jeszcze parę rzeczy, ale Gibbs już tego nie słyszał, bo poszedł odebrać dzwoniący na biurku telefon. Wysłuchanie wiadomości zajęło mu tylko kilka sekund.

- Abby ma wyniki DNA. – powiedział. – Znalazła też odcisk palca wewnątrz pudełka. DiNozzo, idziesz ze mną. Jeśli zjawi się właściciel samochodu, powiadomcie mnie.

W laboratorium Abby czekała już na nich przy windzie, a gdy tylko z niej wyszli od razu złapała ich za ręce i pociągnęła w stronę komputera.

- Od razu mogę wam powiedzieć, że DNA nie ma w bazie danych, tak samo jak częściowego odcisku. – powiedziała szybko, pokazując im wyniki badania na monitorze. – Ale znalazłam to... – Abby wystukała coś na klawiaturze, zmieniając obraz na monitorze.

- Co to jest? – spytał Tony. Obraz był tak mały i niewyraźny, że musiał mrużyć oczy, by coś dostrzec. Gibbs z kolei nic nie widział bez swoich okularów.

- Znalazłam to na pudełku. – odparła Abby i wyświetliła obraz na dużym ekranie. – To ślady po markerze, coś tu było napisane. Jeszcze dzisiaj wyostrzę litery i wam pokażę, może to coś ważnego.

- Dobra robota, Abby. – pochwalił ją Gibbs i ucałował w policzek. – Później przyniosę ci kawy. – obiecał odchodząc do windy.

- A ja dwie. – dodał Tony, będąc naprawdę wdzięcznym Abby, że znalazła ten ślad.

- Papa, chłopcy! – pomachała im na pożegnanie i wróciła do swoich obowiązków.

- Jesteśmy coraz bliżej znalezienia tego faceta. – powiedział uradowany Tony, wchodząc razem z Gibbsem do biura.

- Nie ciesz się na zapas, to może być fałszywy trop. – Gibbs usiadł przy swoim biurku i zaczął porządkować dokumenty, w czym pomógł mu Tony.

- Jestem dobrej myśli. Mamy DNA, próbkę pisma i odcisk do porównania, drogówka znalazła samochód, zaraz spotkamy się z jego właścicielem. Pozostaje jeszcze ustalenie tożsamości pierwszej ofiary i mamy kolesia w garści. A właśnie. Co z tym dentystą? Dzwoniłeś już do rodziny?

- Kate dzwoniła. Żona przyleci jutro z dziećmi, są na Hawajach. Ktoś będzie musiał z nią porozmawiać.

- Ja to zrobię. To przeze mnie jej mąż nie żyje.

Gibbs spojrzał na niego srogo i uderzył w tył głowy. Tony spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, nie rozumiejąc, za co dostał.

- To nie jest twoja wina. – powiedział Gibbs, akcentując słowo nie. – Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co robi ktoś inny, rozumiesz?

- I tak czuję się winny. – przyznał.

- Niepotrzebnie.

Chcąc zmienić temat, Tony zapytał o co innego.

- Kiedy idziemy do kliniki, w której pracował dentysta?

- Jak tylko porozmawiamy z właścicielem auta. Pojedziemy razem.

- Nie wysyłasz mnie już z Kate?

- Nie kiedy sprawa jest tak poważna. Chcę cię mieć na oku cały czas, dlatego nigdzie nie jeździsz beze mnie.

- Ja sobie poradzę. Powinieneś raczej martwić się o Abby i Ducky'ego. Albo McGee, on kompletnie nie ma doświadczenia. – zauważył. Prawda była taka, że ufał im wszystkim ale i tak się o nich martwił. Gdyby coś im się stało, tego poczucia winy nie mógłby już zignorować.

- Dlatego jedzie z nami. Przyda nam się pomoc, jeśli znajdziemy tam resztę ciała.

- Szefie.

- O wilku mowa. – mruknął Tony, odchodząc do swojego biurka, robiąc tym samym więcej miejsca dla McGee, który zziajany jak pies wbiegł do biura.

- Przyjechał właściciel auta. – oznajmił, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – Nie uwierzysz, kim jest.

Nim Gibbs zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, do biura wszedł mężczyzna odprowadzany przez ochroniarza.

- Agencie Gibbs, ten mężczyzna jest do pana. – powiedział ochroniarz i odszedł.

- Kim pan jest? – zapytał Gibbs, wstając od biurka.

- Mathew Roberts. – przedstawił się mężczyzna, rozglądając się po biurze. – Podobno znaleźliście mój wóz?

Tony i Gibbs wymienili między sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Obaj byli zdziwieni tożsamością mężczyzny. Spodziewali się każdego, ale nie Mathew Robertsa, którego z początku uznali za pierwszą ofiarę. Nawet kiedy Ducky go wykluczył, nie spodziewali się, że w ogóle go spotkają, nie mieli nawet zamiaru z nim rozmawiać, może dopiero, gdy nie mieliby innych śladów, ale teraz, gdy już tu był, mieli do niego kilka pytań.

- Pana samochód musi być zbadany przez techników laboratoryjnych. – poinformował mężczyznę Tony.

- Nie odzyskam go? – zapytał Roberts. Widać było, że nie podoba mu się ta perspektywa.

- Na razie nie. – odpowiedział Gibbs. – Chcielibyśmy zadać panu kilka pytań.

- Już rozmawiałem z policjantami, kiedy zgłosiłem kradzież samochodu i kiedy go znaleźli.

- Tu chodzi o poważniejszą sprawę. Ktoś, kto ukradł panu samochód, próbował nim zabić jednego z moich ludzi.

- Co? Kiedy?

- Proszę za mną, powiemy panu wszystko.

Mężczyzna poszedł za Tonym dość niechętnie, cały czas zadając pytania.

- McGee, będziesz obserwował wszystko zza szyby. – powiedział Gibbs, zabierając teczkę z dotychczasowymi aktami sprawy zanim poszedł za Tonym i Robertsem.

Uradowany z możliwości przyglądania się wszystkiemu na żywo McGee również poszedł do pokoju przesłuchań. Gdyby Kate nie odeszła na chwilę, by pójść do łazienki, to zapewne ona oglądałaby całą rozmowę. Nawet gdyby nie zeszli na dół, by czekać na Robertsa, co zrobili zaraz po tym, jak Gibbs i Tony poszli do Abby, to szef także wybrałby Kate. Strasznie go to irytowało, bo to właśnie on był najmłodszy stażem i to on powinien się jak najwięcej uczyć. Całe szczęście chociaż na akcje w terenie chodził razem z Gibbsem. Obserwowanie go przy pracy było naprawdę skutecznym sposobem nauki. Kate zawsze miała nieszczęście partnerować z Tonym. McGee wątpił, czy czegokolwiek można się było od niego nauczyć, ale nie zamierzał tego negować. Gibbs nie wybrałby go na starszego agenta, gdyby nic nie umiał.

Tim musiał przerwać swoje rozmyślenia, by skupić się na rozmowie Gibbsa i Tony'ego z Robertsem. Cała trójka była już w pokoju przesłuchań, ale jeszcze nic nie mówili, tylko Roberts mówił coś od czasu do czasu, spoglądając nerwowo na szybę, za którą był McGee.

W końcu Gibbs odłożył akta, które do tej pory przeglądał i podał je Tony'emu, dając mu tym samym znak, by zaczął zadawać pytania.

- Panie Roberts, kiedy zgłosił pan kradzież auta? – zapytał, wyjmując z teczki zdjęcie samochodu.

- Trzy dni temu. Wyszedłem z domu, by jechać do pracy. Poprzedniego wieczora zaparkowałem auto przed domem, ale rano już go nie było. – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

- Czy to ten samochód? – Tony podsunął mu wykonane przez policjantów zdjęcie auta, które prawdopodobnie było już w garażu agencji. Gdy sam patrzył na ten samochód, przypominał sobie, jak omal nie został przez nie potrącony. To z pewnością było to auto.

- Tak, to mój samochód. Kiedy go odzyskam?

- Dopóki nie zakończymy śledztwa, będzie pan musiał jeździć autobusem. – powiedział Gibbs, przysłuchujący się całej rozmowie.

- Co? Ile to może potrwać?

- To zależy. – Tony podrapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. – Tydzień, miesiąc, rok?

- Rok?

- Ale spokojnie, agent Gibbs tylko się zgrywa. – Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że mówi coś tak niedorzecznego. – Jak tylko nasi technicy przebadają wóz, oddamy go panu w nienaruszonym stanie.

Timowi zrobiło się żal mężczyzny. Wiedział, że ostatnie zdanie jest kłamstwem i że być może będą musieli wyjąć z samochodu siedzenia, by dokładniej go zbadać.

Roberts nie wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią, ale milczał i czekał na dalsze pytania, podczas gdy Tony wyjął i podsunął mu kolejne zdjęcie.

- Poznaje pan tego człowieka?

Roberts wziął zdjęcie do ręki i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- To mój dentysta. Co on ma z tym wspólnego.

- Nie żyje. – odpowiedział znów Gibbs, oparty wygodnie o krzesło.

- Co? – Roberts aż wypuścił zdjęcie ze zdziwienia. – Jak to nie żyje?

- Kiedy widział go pan ostatnio? – zadał pytanie Tony, ignorując to, które zadał mężczyzna.

- Nie wiem, dwa tygodnie temu? – Roberts znów wziął do ręki zdjęcie. – Dr Gregory nie żyje? Jak to się stało?

- To nie istotne. Ma pan może w domu piłę?

- Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Standardowe pytanie. – wyjaśnił Tony, patrząc na Gibbsa, który z kolei uważnie obserwował Robertsa. Wiedział o czym szef myśli, bo sam myślał podobnie, uznał Robertsa za podejrzanego. Mógł być jednak co najwyżej wykonawcą zlecenia, bo był zdecydowanie zbyt młody, by Tony mógł mu coś zrobić w przeszłości, miał może 25 lat, ale jego rola w tej sprawie mogła być duża. Prześladowca mógł go wynająć, by spróbował zabić Tony'ego, a także zapłacić mu za możliwość użycia ułożenia jego zębów, by zmylić wszystkich przy identyfikacji spalonych zwłok. Niestety były to tylko domysły, nie poparte żadnymi dowodami.

- Gdzie był pan wczoraj przez cały dzień? – zapytał niespodziewanie Gibbs.

- Wczoraj? – Roberts zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Rano na ósmą pojechałem do pracy, wróciłem do domu około szóstej, pojechałem z żoną na zakupy, a potem resztę wieczoru spędziłem w domu.

- Możemy prosić o adres miejsca pracy?

Roberts zapisał na podanej mu kartce nazwę sklepu, w którym pracuje, nie szczędząc przy tym podejrzanych spojrzeń, którymi obdarzał obu agentów.

- I sklep, w którym był pan na zakupach. – poprosił jeszcze Tony, udając, że nie słyszy, jak Roberts przeklina pod nosem na niego i Gibbsa. – Dziękujemy, jest pan wolny.

- Nareszcie.

- W razie czego będziemy w kontakcie.

Roberts wyszedł z pokoju, gdzie czekał już na niego McGee, by go odprowadzić, a Tony i Gibbs zostali w środku.

- Co myślisz? – zapytał młodszy agent, siadając przy stole obok szefa.

- Może być w to zamieszany. Trzeba sprawdzić jego alibi.

- Mogę się tym zająć. – zaproponował.

- Zlecę to innemu agentowi, sami nie będziemy tracić czasu, nasz zabójca zadzwoni za sześć godzin. – powiedział spoglądając na zegarek. Tony również spojrzał na swój. Nawet nie zauważył, że minęły już trzy godziny odkąd są w biurze. Przyjechali tu już o szóstej i od tego czasu pracowali, żadne z nich nie jadło nawet jeszcze śniadania i nie zapowiadało się na to w najbliższym czasie.

- Jedziemy teraz do kliniki dentystycznej? – zapytał.

- Tak. Potem zobaczymy, czy Ducky ma dla nas coś nowego.

- Albo to my będziemy mieli coś nowego dla niego. – zauważył, choć wolałby nie znaleźć reszty ciała dentysty w klinice. – McGee nadal z nami jedzie?

- Możesz po niego iść, odpalcie już silnik w furgonie.

- A ty?

- Muszę jeszcze chwilę pomyśleć.

Tony przytaknął i wyszedł, zostawiając Gibbsa samego z własnymi myślami, które wyjątkowo nie dawały mu spokoju. Myślał o tym, jak znowu może stracić drogie mu osoby. Wszyscy jego agenci byli dla niego ważni i nie chciał patrzeć na ich śmierć. W największym niebezpieczeństwie był Tony, to jego chciał dopaść zabójca. Gibbs nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co by zrobił z tym psycholem, gdyby ten zabił Tony'ego. Nie byłoby miejsca, w którym mógłby się przed nim skryć, znalazłby go nawet na bezludnej wyspie na środku oceanu.

- Weź się w garść, Jethro. – mruknął do siebie, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Nie podchodź do tego emocjonalnie, bo popełnisz błąd, który może kosztować Tony'ego życie.

Biorąc kilka głęboki wdechów, by opanować złość, Gibbs wyszedł z pokoju i pospieszył do garażu, by nie tracić zbyt dużo cennego czasu. Nie wiedzieli w końcu ile im się zejdzie w klinice, zwłaszcza, że mogły tam być zwłoki, a jakieś ślady obecności zabójcy to już na pewno. Musiało coś tam być, zabójca z pewnością tam przebywał chociaż raz.

- Głupek, głupek, głupek. – mruczał sam do siebie Tony. McGee i Gibbs czekali na niego przy samochodzie, bo zapomniał wziąć ze sobą swojego aparatu, więc teraz musiał się wracać. Na szczęście pamiętał, gdzie położył urządzenie, więc nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Niestety z windą nie poszło mu już tak łatwo, bo ta wlekła się, jakby nie mogła udźwignąć własnego ciężaru. Tony stwierdził, że to na pewno przez Gibbsa i jego ciągłe włączanie i wyłączanie jej, kiedyś winda w końcu musiała się od tego zepsuć.

W końcu usłyszał długo oczekiwany dzwonek i drzwi windy się otworzyły. Chciał jak najszybciej wejść do środka, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Gdyby nie to, zderzyłby się z mężczyzną, który właśnie z niej wychodził. Tony przyglądał mu się tak długo, jak mógł. Człowiek był ubrany w dobrze dopasowany garnitur, który dodawał mu dużo powagi. W prawej ręce trzymał neseser, a w lewej jakiś plik dokumentów. Był raczej młody, ale nie za bardzo, miał może z 30 lat, bo jego krótko ostrzyżone włosy nie były jeszcze siwe tylko mocno czarne.

Nim drzwi windy się zamknęły, Tony dostrzegł jeszcze, jak mężczyzna przygląda się mu krytycznie, a potem odwraca się i znika za rogiem.

Dziwne, stwierdził, naciskając co i rusz przycisk pietra, jakby miało to sprawić, że winda będzie poruszać się szybciej.

Jazda do kliniki była cicha i spokojna jak na Gibbsa, bo to on właśnie prowadził. Robił to jednak tak wolno i ostrożnie, że Tony rozważał zapytanie go, czy dobrze się czuje, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował i po prostu spoglądał przez okno na przemijające za nim budynki i inne samochody. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał w lusterko i obserwował, jak McGee pisze coś nerwowo w swoim laptopie.

Tony'emu nagle przypomniał się mężczyzna, którego spotkał przy windzie. Wciąż wydawał mu się dziwny. Nie sam wygląd, bo nie miał nic do garniturów, sam je nosił – tylko nie w tak ciepły dzień jak dzisiaj – martwiło go to, jak ten człowiek na niego patrzył. Tylko kilka razy zdarzyło mu się poczuć dziwnie, gdy ktoś go obserwował, ale wszystkie te przypadki były zasługą Gibbsa i jego piekielnych, błękitnych oczu, które zdawały się dostrzegać duszę człowieka. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Tony nie spotkał kogoś o takich oczach, jak szef, aż do teraz.

- Gibbs?

- Co?

- Przy windzie spotkałem dziwnego faceta. – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od lusterka. Dzięki temu zauważył, że McGee przerwał pisanie i uważnie przysłuchuje się rozmowie, choć nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu komputera.

- I?

- I w sumie to wszystko. Po prostu mnie zaniepokoił.

- Jak wyglądał?

- Był w garniturze, miał przy sobie neseser.

- Jakiś urzędnik. – stwierdził Gibbs. – Albo interesant, nie ma się czym martwić.

- Pewnie masz racje, ale patrzył na mnie... tak jakoś dziwnie.

- Dziwnie?

- Jak ty. Dosłownie przeszywał mnie na wylot.

Gibbs nie odezwał się już więcej, ale Tony wyczuł, że szef się nad tym zastanawia. Cokolwiek jednak wydedukował, musiało poczekać, bo dojechali na miejsce.

McGee spakował swój laptop i razem z Gibbsem i Tonym wyszli z samochodu, od razu podchodząc do drzwi kliniki. Żaluzje w oknach były zasłonięte, światła w środku zgaszone, co nadawało nieco upiornego wyglądu całemu budynkowi. Tony'emu przypominało to scenerie jakiegoś kiepskiego horroru klasy B, gdzie bohaterowie wchodzą do nawiedzonego budynku, rozdzielają się i giną po kolei, poczynając zawsze od murzyna albo głupiutkiej blondynki. Ani murzyna ani blondynki nie było z nimi, więc nie było łatwo zgadnąć, kto mógłby zginąć pierwszy, ale Tony sądził, że raczej on, bo był Włochem, a więc najbardziej się wyróżniał. Z drugiej strony mógłby to być też McGee, czyli typowy kujon i nerd, albo Gibbs, jako stereotypowy mięśniak i gwiazda futbolu.

Pytanie tylko, czemu w ogóle to roztrząsam, pomyślał Tony, ciągnąc za klamkę, ale drzwi nawet się nie ruszyły.

- Mamy klucz? – zapytał.

- Po co nam klucz? – Gibbs wyjął pistolet i strzelił raz w zamek, natychmiast otwierając drzwi.

- Nie mogliśmy ich wywarzyć? – zapytał Tony, dziwiąc się na zachowanie Gibbsa. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy swojego szefa tak otwierającego drzwi, gdy były jeszcze co najmniej dwa inne rozwiązania.

- Tak jest szybciej.

Tony spojrzał pytająco na McGee, ale młodszy agent był równie zdziwiony co on.

- A co gdyby włączył się alarm?

- A myślisz, że po co wziąłem z nami McGee. – spytał i wszedł do środka, z Tonym i Timem za plecami. – Znajdźcie włącznik światła, nie ma go przy drzwiach. – powiedział, wyjmując latarkę z walizki na narzędzia. Snop światła nie oświetlał zbyt wiele, ale chwilowo to wystarczyło.

- Ty idź w lewo, ja pójdę w prawo. – rozkazał Timowi Tony i ruszył wzdłuż ściany, by znaleźć ten nieszczęsny włącznik. Żałował, że nie wzięli z agencji dodatkowej latarki, bo macanie ściany na ślepo nie przynosiło rezultatów. Zamiast na włącznik trafiał tylko na plakaty reklamujące pasty i propagujące mycie zębów. Miał nadzieje, że chociaż McGee ma gorzej od niego.

- Tu nie ma włącznika. – westchnął w końcu zrezygnowany, odwracając się w stronę, gdzie powinien stać McGee.

- Ani tu. – odkrzyknął Tim. – Gdzie Gibbs? – zapytał nagle, nie widząc snopa światła latarki.

Zaniepokojony Tony wyciągnął broń i zaczął celować w ciemność, modląc się, by to nie była sprawka mordercy.

- Gibbs? – zawołał, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony ruszył na oślep przez pomieszczenie, co chwile wpadając na jakiś stolik albo krzesło. – Gibbs! – zawołał po raz drugi, ale tak jak poprzednio, mężczyzna się nie odezwał.

- Tony, gdzie jesteś? – usłyszał głos McGee gdzieś z lewej strony.

- Wracaj do drzwi. – powiedział, samemu odwracając się w ich stronę. Powinni je zostawić otwarte na oścież, a nie uchylone, może wtedy wpadałoby więcej światła.

McGee i Tony spotkali się przy drzwiach, otwierając je od razu, ale to niewiele pomogło, bo akurat w tym momencie nad miasto nadciągnęły ciemne, burzowe chmury, zasłaniając tym samym słońce. W oddali dało się już słyszeć grzmoty, zerwał się też porywisty wiatr, huczący pomiędzy budynkami. Nie minęła chwila, a deszcz lunął z wielką siłą, zalewając wszystko wodą w ułamku sekundy. Przez podmuchy wiatru woda zaczęła wpadać także do kliniki, więc Tony był zmuszony zamknąć drzwi. Główne pomieszczenie znowu pogrążyło się w ciemności.

- Gibbs, gdzie jesteś! – spróbował jeszcze raz, bez skutku. – Gdzie on mógł zniknąć? – zapytał stojącego obok McGee.

- Powinniśmy go poszukać. – zauważył, nie odpowiadając na pytanie. – Może coś mu się stało.

- Chcesz go szukać na ślepo?

- Mam latarkę w telefonie.

- I dopiero teraz o tym mówisz? Włączaj ją.

By nie narazić się Tony'emu, Tim szybko wyjął komórkę i włączył latarkę. Była jeszcze słabsza niż ta, którą miał Gibbsa, ale powinna im wystarczyć.

Powoli, uważając na przeszkody przed nimi, Tony i McGee poruszali się na przód. Nie wiedząc, czy spotkają dalej tylko Gibbsa, na wszelki wypadek trzymali przed sobą broń. Tim miał utrudnione zadanie, bo trzymał ją tylko jedną ręką, ale ufał, że Tony będzie strzelał za nich obu.

Po krótkim czasie chodzenia w ciemnościach, udało im się w końcu znaleźć dwoje drzwi. Nie mogli stwierdzić, którymi ewentualnie poszedł Gibbs, bo były zamknięte, ale nie mogli tego też tak zostawić.

- Powinniśmy się rozdzielić? – zapytał McGee.

- Żartujesz? W horrorach to zawsze kończy się śmiercią.

- Więc co proponujesz?

Tony rozważał, czy powinni sprawdzić, co kryje się za drzwiami po kolei, czy może jednak się rozdzielić. McGee nie doczekał się jednak na jego odpowiedź, nagle w całym pomieszczeniu zapaliło się światło, oślepiając ich. Mimo to obaj unieśli broń gotowi w razie czego strzelać.

- Myślisz, że to Gibbs zapalił światło?

- Nie wiem. – wzrok Tony'ego powoli przyzwyczajał się do światła. – Oby to był on.

Kolejnych kilka sekund później obaj agenci byli w stanie normalnie widzieć, więc zdecydowali dalej działać.

- Sprawdźmy najpierw te drzwi. – powiedział Tony, wskazując na wejście po prawej.

McGee przytaknął i otworzył drzwi, zaskoczony widokiem po drugiej stronie. Spodziewali się korytarza albo od razu innego pokoju, ale zamiast tego zobaczyli schody prowadzące w dół, a na nich plamy krwi. Obaj mężczyźni mieli nadzieje, że to krew dentysty, a nie Gibbsa.

- Nie nadepnij na nic. – ostrzegł Tony, powoli i ostrożnie schodząc po schodach. McGee szedł tuz za nim, powtarzając jego kroki.

Schody były długie, a im niżej schodzili, tym więcej było krwi, a ich niepokój wzrastał. Odetchnęli jednak z ulga, gdy na samym dole zobaczyli Gibbsa, czekającego na nich niecierpliwie.

- Długo wam zajęło. – zauważył z irytacją w głosie.

- Wołaliśmy cię. – zauważył Tony, dołączając do szefa.

- Byłem zajęty.

- Co mogło być ważniejszego od tego, czy cię znajdziemy?

Gibbs nie odpowiedział tylko skinął głową w bok. Tony i McGee od razu popatrzyli w tamtym kierunku. Na środku małego pomieszczenia leżało ciało bez głowy, całe we krwi, która wypłynęła z rany, tworząc na podłodze sporej wielkości kałużę. Tuż obok leżała też piła, również we krwi.

McGee momentalnie zrobił się blady i zaczął ciężko oddychać. By nie upaść, oparł się o ścianę starając się nie patrzeć na ciało.

Pomimo przyzwyczajenia, Tony'emu też zrobiło się niedobrze, ale zwalczył wymioty i dalej spoglądał na ciało, ciesząc się, że jeszcze nie jedli śniadania. Długo jednak nie mógł patrzeć na zwłoki, więc postanowił skupić uwagę na czymś przyjemniejszym. Padło na Gibbsa, który wyglądał, jakby nic go nie obchodziło, a ciało na środku pomieszczenia w ogóle nie istniało.

- Nie jest ci niedobrze? – zapytał Tony.

- Jest. – odparł. – Ale nauczyłem się to ignorować.

- Szczęściarz. – mruknął, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, ale to wcale nie pomogło, bo powietrze było przesiąknięte odorem rozkładu. Gdyby nie zapach różnych medykamentów, zapewne śmierdziałoby bardziej.

- Musze usiąść. – wybełkotał z trudem McGee. – Albo wyjść na powietrze.

- Idź. – zezwolił mu Gibbs, sam też musiał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. – Wrócimy za parę minut i zaczniemy robotę.

McGee przytaknął i powoli zaczął wchodzić na górę.

- Mogłeś nas ostrzec, że włączasz światło, omal nie oślepliśmy z Probiem. – powiedział Tony, idąc przed Gibbsem.

- Nie włączałem światła. – zaprzeczył od razu, przystając. Tony i McGee zrobili to samo.

- Jeśli nie ty, to kto?

Cała trójka wytężyła słuch. Słyszeli grzmoty i wiatr na zewnątrz oraz cichy ryk silników samochodów przejeżdżających gdzieś nieopodal.

- Na górze. – szepnął nagle McGee, wyciągając broń. – Słyszę kroki.

- Do tyłu. – rozkazał biorąc swój własny pistolet. – DiNozzo, za mną.

Obaj agenci obeszli McGee i stanęli przy drzwiach. Teraz wszyscy trzej wyraźnie słyszeli kroki człowieka, nie wiedzieli tylko, czy to przyjaciel czy wróg.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs uchylił drzwi i wsłuchał się w kroki rozbrzmiewające w głównym holu. Stukot obcasów o posadzkę był z każdą chwilą wyraźniejszy, a to oznaczało, że osoba się zbliżała. Postanowił dłużej nie czekać, skinął na stojącego obok Tony'ego, by był gotowy i otworzył drzwi na całą szerokość, od razu lokalizując pozycje osoby i mierząc do niej z broni.

- NCIS, nie ruszaj się. – rozkazał.

Tony i McGee osłaniali go z obu stron. Wszyscy trzej mierzyli do młodej kobiety, która przerażona nie wiedziała, co ma robić, czy się nie ruszać, czy jednak podnieść ręce w geście poddania i tym samym pokazać, że nie jest uzbrojona. Ostatecznie nie ruszyła się z miejsca i z przerażeniem w oczach spoglądała na każdego z nich, co i raz otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwile znowu je zamykała, gdy wydobywał się z nich tylko cichutki jęk.

- McGee, sprawdź ją. – rozkazał Gibbs. Nie mogli ryzykować, musieli przeszukać tę kobietę i dowiedzieć się, co tu robi.

Tim schował broń i zdeterminowany podszedł do kobiety. Chciał pokazać się Gibbsowi z jak najlepszej strony, więc zaczął skrupulatnie przeszukiwać nieznajomą.

- Ja nic nie zrobiłam. – wybełkotała w końcu, kurczowo zaciskając ręce na torebce, którą McGee zaraz jej odebrał.

- Kim pani jest? – zapytał Tony nie opuszczając broni.

- Nazywam się Elizabeth Johnson. – odpowiedziała dalej przerażona.

Gibbs spojrzał na McGee, który właśnie sprawdzał portfel.

- Zgadza się. – potwierdził oddając kobiecie torebkę. – Jest nie uzbrojona.

Mimo tego zapewnienia Gibbs nie przestawał mierzyć z broni.

- Co pani tu robi? – spytał.

- Pracuję tu. – pani Johnson rozejrzała się po klinice. – Dlaczego zamek w drzwiach jest przestrzelony? Ktoś się włamał?

- Obawiam się, że to moja wina. – Gibbs w końcu pozwolił sobie na zaufanie kobiecie. Tony również nie wyczuwał zagrożenia, więc schował broń.

- Kim panowie są?

- Agenci federalni. Badamy pewną sprawę.

- Mogę zobaczyć legitymację? – zapytała z nieufnością.

McGee, stojący najbliżej, pokazał jej dokument. Uspokojona już kobieta spojrzała na Gibbsa.

- Chcą panowie porozmawiać z doktorem Gregorym?

- W pewnym sensie. – odparł Tony. – Czy wczoraj klinika była otwarta? – zapytał.

- Nie, była zamknięta cały dzień, ale doktor Gregory był tutaj, uzupełniał dokumenty i składał zamówienia na nowe plomby, leki, sprzęt i inne rzeczy.

- A pani?

- Miałam wolne. – pani Johnson z każda chwilą nabierała coraz większych podejrzeń. – O co chodzi?

- Obawiam się, pani Johnson, że doktor Gregory nie żyje.

- Nie ży... Ale jak to? Widziałam go przed wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy wychodziłam do domu. Co mu się stało?

- Ktoś... – Tony zawahał się przez chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. Nie chciał ,by kobieta przypadkiem zemdlała. – Ktoś zamordował doktora i podrzucił jedną z części jego ciała pewnemu agentowi. – wyjaśnił, nie wspominając kobiecie, że to on był nieszczęśliwym adresatem paczki.

- O mój boże. – szepnęła, przyjmując z wdzięcznością krzesło, które postawił obok niej McGee.

- O której dokładnie widziała go pani po raz ostatni? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Około 20. Wyszliśmy razem i zamknęliśmy klinikę. Następnego dnia miał przyjść tu o 10.

- Długo tu pani pracuje? – spytał McGee notując wszystkie informacje.

- Od 5 lat. Pomagam... to znaczy pomagałam doktorowi przy zabiegach.

Ani Tony ani Gibbs nie zadawali kolejnych pytań, więc McGee wziął ich milczenie jako znak, że to on ma się wszystkim zająć.

- Czy któryś z pacjentów przychodził tu częściej niż zazwyczaj? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Nie, nie przypominam sobie. – kobieta zastanawiała się przez chwilę. – Nie, nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

- Zna pani Mathew Robertsa?

- To może być któryś z pacjentów, nie pamiętam ich wszystkich. – odparła. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie. – Czy on też nie żyje?

- Ma się dobrze. – odpowiedział za McGee Tony. – Czy mogłaby pani wyszukać jego dane w komputerze i udostępnić je nam?

- Nie jestem pewna.

- Pani Johnson. – zaczął Gibbs, podchodząc do kobiety. – Mathew Roberts jest jednym z podejrzanych w naszej sprawie. Pani szef przed śmiercią skopiował ułożenie jego zębów i zastosował je u innej ofiary, by uniemożliwić nam identyfikacje.

- W porządku, pomogę panom. – zgodziła się i podeszła do komputera, by go włączyć.

- Gdzie zapala się światło? – zapytał Tony.

- Na zewnątrz, włączniki są w skrzynce. Mam do niej klucz, doktor Gregory też.

Kobieta wydrukowała agentom wszystkie potrzebne informacje, a potem Gibbs odesłał ją do domu. Nie chciał, by się tu kręciła i widziała ciało swojego pracodawcy. Nie potrzebował mdlejącej i panikującej kobiety, aktualne problemy mu wystarczały.

Po wyjściu kobiety i ochłonięciu na zewnątrz, cała trójka zabrała się do pracy przy zwłokach. McGee dostał rozkaz pozostania na górze i tam szukania śladów, za co bardzo był wdzięczny. Nie chciał znowu widzieć tego pozbawionego głowy ciała, zapewne znowu nie skończyłoby się to zbyt dobrze dla jego żołądka.

Gibbs i Tony zajęli się ofiarą, choć nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni. Podobnie jak McGee, nie chcieli patrzeć na zwłoki, ale taką mieli pracę. Przy dokładnych oględzinach ciało wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, niż na początku, tak samo jak pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali. Nisko na ścianach, tuż przy samej podłodze była rozpryśnięta krew. Rozpryski niewątpliwie powstały przy odcinaniu głowy przez zabójcę. Poza jednym, który był wyżej i był znacznie większy.

- Zastrzelił go. – stwierdził Tony, fotografując rozbryzg. Po podejściu bliżej dojrzał tez pocisk, który utkwił w ścianie. – No proszę, ktoś po sobie nie posprzątał.

- Na podłodze nie ma łusek. – zauważył Gibbs. – Albo miał rewolwer albo je pozbierał.

- O pocisku zapomniał. – Tony wyjął kulę i schował do torebki. – Chyba 9 milimetrów. Gdybyśmy mieli broń, byłoby nam łatwiej.

- Mamy kulę, to się liczy. Ten ktoś jest bardzo ostrożny jeśli chodzi o pozostawianie śladów, teraz się pomylił, musimy to wykorzystać.

Tony przytaknął i zabrał się za dalszą pracę. Przez wzgląd na burzę na zewnątrz, ekipa przyjechała po ciało nieco spóźniona, ale gdy już je zabrała, agenci odkryli kolejny ślad, czy może raczej wskazówkę. Na podłodze, w miejscu, gdzie leżało ciało, leżała też kartka. Była kompletnie przemoczona przez krew i mogła się przerwać przy każdym nie ostrożnym ruchu, ale Gibbs tak czy inaczej obrócił ją ostrożnie i zaczął czytać.

_Anthony_

_Mam nadzieję, że znalazłeś to ciało zanim porozmawialiśmy po raz pierwszy. Jeśli tak, gratuluję, nie jesteś tak kiepski, jak się spodziewałem. _

_Zapewne czujesz się winny, przez Ciebie zginęły dwie osoby, ale to nic w porównaniu z bólem, jaki poczujesz, gdy dopadnę Twoich przyjaciół. _

_PS. Przekaż Abigail, że ma piękny tatuaż._

- Sukinsyn. – mruknął Tony, który również czytał wiadomość. – Musimy pilnować Abby.

Gibbs mu nie odpowiedział, bo zadzwonił jego telefon.

Zabezpieczając kartkę, Tony słuchał krótkiej wymiany zdań szefa z osobą po drugiej stronie telefonu. Kiedy skończył, Gibbs nie miał zadowolonej miny.

- Alibi Robertsa się potwierdziło. Sąsiedzi też zapewniają, że był w nocy w domu, nie mógł zabić dentysty.

- Sąsiedzi obserwują go w środku w nocy, że są tacy pewni? – zapytał sceptycznie Tony. Jak dla niego, to alibi nie trzymało się kupy.

- Nie mogli przez niego spać, urządził całonocną imprezę. Goście też potwierdzają jego wersję.

- Czemu nie wspomniał o imprezie, gdy z nim rozmawialiśmy?

- Nie wiem, ale dopóki nie mamy nic na niego, to nie jest ważne. Wracajmy do pracy.

Tony przytaknął, niezadowolony z obrotu spraw. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to Roberts był odpowiedzialny za śmierć dentysty. Teraz znowu byli bez podejrzanego.

Abby weszła do biura przygnębiona, licząc na to, że Gibbs i Tony ją pocieszą, ale obecna była tylko Kate. Lubiła ją, ale teraz potrzebowała oparcia w mężczyźnie, a nie kobiecie.

Badała ślady od samego przyjazdu do pracy i nic nie znalazła. Obejrzała już kasetę setki razy i nie dostrzegła czegoś, co mogłoby ich naprowadzić na zabójcę. To samo było z samochodem Tony'ego i Robertsa. Technicy nie odkryli żadnego śladu poza masą odcisków właścicieli aut. Żadnego DNA, żadnych paprochów, śliny, nic! Czuła się bezsilna, niepotrzebna. Nie mogła pomóc zespołowi, nie mogła pomóc Tony'emu. Gdyby była lepsza w swojej pracy, może by coś znalazła, a tak przez nią wszyscy mogli zginąć.

- Gdzie Gibbs? – zapytała siadając przy biurku Tony'ego.

- Pojechał do kliniki z Tonym i McGee.

Przytaknęła i podkuliła nogi, obejmując je ramionami. Nieobecnym wzrokiem zaczęła patrzeć na biurko przed sobą. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, że mogłoby być puste, choć już je takim widziała. Teraz jednak, kiedy przyzwyczaiła się, że nie ważne kiedy tu przyjdzie, Tony będzie siedział przy tym biurku, jak zawsze uśmiechnięty, myślenie o tym, że miałoby go zabraknąć wywoływało u niej mdłości. Kochała Tony'ego jak brata, nie chciała, by zginął. To by zraniło wszystkich, nawet Gibbsa, choć ten nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

- Sprawdziliśmy samochód Tony'ego i Robertsa. – powiedziała tak cicho, że Kate ledwo ją usłyszała.

- I? – zapytała nie doczekując się dalszej części wypowiedzi.

- Nic. – Abby wstała nagle i zaczęła chodzić od biurka do biurka. – Sprawdzimy je jeszcze raz później, ale wątpię, żebyśmy coś znaleźli. – powiedziała zrezygnowana. – Powinnam to zrobić lepiej i coś znaleźć.

- Robisz wszystko, co możesz. – pocieszyła ją Kate.

- Ale jeśli nic nie znajdziemy, to Tony zginie. Wszyscy możemy zginąć! – krzyknęła zrozpaczona i znowu usiadła, ale tym razem przy biurku Gibbsa.

Kate miała już wstać i dalej ją pocieszać, ale telefon na biurku szefa nagle zadzwonił. Abby natychmiast podniosła słuchawkę.

- Telefon agenta Gibbsa. – odezwała się przybita, ale zaraz potem na jej twarzy pojawiła się nadzieja. – Co znalazłeś? – zapytała do telefonu, nie zauważając ciekawskiego spojrzenia Kate. – Dzięki, Ducky.

Abby odłożyła słuchawkę i wstała szybko, uśmiechając się.

- Co znalazł Ducky? – spytała Kate zaskoczona zmianą nastroju drugiej kobiety.

- DNA, muszę iść do laboratorium. Kiedy Gibbs wróci, powiedz mu, żeby do mnie przyszedł.

Kate przytaknęła, obserwując jak Abby w ostatniej chwili weszła do widny, zanim jej drzwi się zamknęły. Choć nie miała pojęcia, jakie DNA zostało znalezione, miała nadzieję, że to pomoże w śledztwie i szybko znajdą prześladowcę Tony'ego.

Jakąś godzinę później do agencji wrócił Gibbs, Tony i wyjątkowo blady McGee, którego Gibbs musiał ciągnąć za kołnierz, by się nie zatrzymał i nie padł na podłogę.

- Zakładam, że poszukiwania ciała okazały się owocne. – odezwała się patrząc, jak Gibbs sadza McGee na jego miejscu.

- Szkoda, że nie poszłaś z nami, znaleźliśmy coś dla ciebie. – powiedział Tony uśmiechając się.

Kate wiedziała, że będzie tego żałować, ale i tak zapytała:

- Co znaleźliście?

- Ciało bez głowy.

- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

- Więc nie odgryzasz głowy swoim partnerom seksualnym, jak modliszka?

- Ktoś dybie na twoje życie, a ty sobie żartujesz? Czy w ogóle muszę ci przypominać, że ten dentysta zginął przez ciebie?

Tony momentalnie spoważniał, ale nie pochylił głowy zawstydzony swoim zachowanie, tylko dalej hardo spoglądał na Kate, która nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jej partner za dużo czasu spędza z Gibbsem. Nie dość, że patrzył w ten sam sposób co on, to jeszcze w jego oku był ten sam upór i determinacja, co u szefa.

Kate zadrżała pod tym spojrzeniem, ale miała nadzieje, że Tony tego nie zauważył. Postanowiła też zmienić temat, by wszyscy skupili się na czymś innym.

- Abby kazała ci do siebie przyjść. – powiedziała do Gibbsa, skupiając uwagę na swoim zadaniu. Tony dalej na nią patrzył i nie przestał nawet wtedy, kiedy Gibbs klepnął go w głowę i kazał mu z nim iść do Abby. Dopiero po zamknięciu drzwi windy, Kate przestała czuć na sobie wzrok mężczyzny.

- Kate specjalnie mi dokucza. – stwierdził Tony, gdy był już razem z Gibbsem w windzie.

- Może gdybyś przestał żartować z rzeczy ważnych, przestałaby. – zaproponował, nie patrząc na podwładnego.

- Robię to, bo bez tego zwariuję. Próbuję tylko rozluźnić atmosferę.

- Wiem.

Tony wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić przed spotkaniem z Abby. Nie chciał jej martwić, więc gdy weszli do laboratorium znów uśmiechał się zadowolony. Jego taktyka zadziałała, bo gdy kobieta wyszła im na spotkanie cała spięta i zmartwiona, od razu się uspokoiła, gdy zobaczyła go uśmiechniętego.

- Dzięki bogu, jesteście cali.

- Podobno masz coś dla nas. – przypomniał jej Tony.

- To nie ja, tylko Ducky. – poprawiła go i podeszła do komputera. – Ale ja też coś mam. Prawie odczytałam napis na pudełku. – powiedziała, wskazując na ekran. – Mam już kilka pierwszy liter. To chyba imię albo nazwisko. Albo nazwa ulicy.

- A co ma dla nas Ducky? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Znalazł próbkę DNA! – oznajmiła uradowana i przytuliła obu mężczyzn. – W spalonej ofierze, może dowiemy się, kto to.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Tony'ego tym razem nie był udawany. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, z każdą chwilą zbliżali się do rozwiązania sprawy. Oczywiście DNA mogło im nawet nie pomóc, ale sam fakt, że je znaleźli, że zabójca nie potrafi zatrzeć wszystkich śladów, dodawał Tony'emu pewności siebie.

- Na kiedy możesz je wyodrębnić? – spytał, nie mogąc się już tego doczekać.

- Już zaczęłam, więc powinno być na jutro rano.

- Dobra robota, Abby. – pochwalił ją Gibbs. – Informuj nas o postępach.

Abby przytaknęła i pełna nowej energii wróciła do pracy. Gibbs i Tony tymczasem poszli odwiedzić Ducky'ego i dowiedzieć się, czy nie znalazł już nic ciekawego w sprawie dentysty. Patolog miał teraz całe ciało, więc mógł wywnioskować dużo więcej niż z samej głowy. Pozostawało mieć tylko nadzieje, że to będzie coś znaczącego.

- Anthony, Jethro, dobrze, że was widzę. – powiedział Ducky, gdy zobaczył jak jego przyjaciele wchodzą do kostnicy. – Dowiedziałem się, kiedy mniej więcej zginął nasz drogi doktor.

-I? – Gibbs niecierpliwie spoglądał na ciało, które nie wyglądało już tak strasznie odkąd Ducky przyłożył do niego głowę tak, że nie przypominała odciętej. Nawet cięcie w kształcie litery Y, ukazujące wnętrze ofiary nie wydawało się tak przerażające, jak zwłoki pozbawione głowy lezące na podłodze. Kimkolwiek był facet ścigający DiNozzo, był niezłym świrem albo sporo już widział, skoro nie przerażało go odcinanie głowy. Nawet Gibbs nie lubił patrzeć na takie okaleczone ciała, a widział już gorsze rzeczy, kiedy walczył w Marines. Tam ludzie byli dosłownie rozrywanie na kawałki przez miny przeciwpiechotne, nawet sam mocno ich okaleczał, gdy oddawał śmiertelny strzał w sam środek głowy wroga. Przez lunetę swojego karabinu widział nieraz, jak kawałki mózgu wylatują z rany wylotowej, mógł wręcz poczuć na sobie te kawałki. Początkowo wywoływało tu u niego wymioty, po pewnym czasie się przyzwyczaił ale to wciąż nie był przyjemny widok. Ich zabójca musiał mieć podobne doświadczenie, co być może zawężało poszukiwania do mniejszej liczby osób z przeszłości DiNozzo.

Gibbs zanotował sobie w głowie, by później kazać McGee przefiltrować dane tych osób, które służyły w wojsku, policji lub byli lekarzami. Wciąż istniała możliwość, że mężczyzna, którego ścigają, jest odporny na widok krwi i zmasakrowanych ciał po prostu od tak, to nie byłby pierwszy taki przypadek w ich karierze. Gibbs czasami zastanawiał się, czy Ducky nie jest jednym z takich ludzi, którzy są obojętni na coś takiego, bo nigdy nie pokazywał, by ruszał go widok wyprutych flaków. Różnica polegała na tym, że Ducky tą umiejętnością pomagał ludziom, psychole ludzi zabijali.

- Na podstawie stopnia rozkładu i głowy, i ciała zdołałem oszacować, że zginął wczoraj około 1 w nocy. Temperatura niestety nic mi nie powiedziała, gdyż ciało rozkładało się szybciej od głowy w cieple piwnicy.

- To już coś. Przyczyna zgonu?

- Postrzał w klatkę piersiową. Kula przebiła serce i przeleciała na wylot. Wokół rany wlotowej znalazłem oparzenie, zabójca strzelał z bliska.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Obawiam się, że to na razie na tyle, Jethro. Dam znać, jeśli znajdę coś więcej, ale szczerze w to wątpię.

- Ja też. – przyznał mu rację Gibbs. – Dentysta posłużył temu świrowi tylko za wiadomość, pierwsza ofiara za ostrzeżenie.

- Oby następnym ciałem na tym stole, nie był Anthony.

- Naprawdę mnie teraz pocieszyłeś, Ducky. – Tony nawet nie chciał myśleć, że grozi mu śmierć z rąk wariata, który się na niego uwziął. Już wolałby zginąć przypadkiem na służbie niż uprzednio torturowany za krzywdy, których nawet nie pamiętał, a które komuś wyrządził.

- DiNozzo, upewnij się, że Abby dostała nabój z kliniki, a potem wracaj do biura. Wciąż mamy masę nazwisk do sprawdzenia zanim twój psychol zadzwoni.

- A żeby nie miał zasięgu. – westchnął Tony i poszedł do Abby.

Kilka minut później wszyscy znów pracowali nad nazwiskami. Cztery godziny do telefonu od zabójcy dłużyły im się niemiłosiernie, wszyscy kilkukrotnie przyłapali siebie na czytaniu tego samego zdania po kilka razy. Nie mogli się w żaden sposób skupić na pracy, ta sprawa nie dawała im spokoju. W między czasie dyrektor wezwał wszystkich szefów oddziału do sali konferencyjnej na dyskusję. Przez dobrą godzinę Gibbs nie wracał i jego agenci zaczęli się niepokoić, ponownie zawisło nad nimi widmo zwolnienia, jakby nie mieli dość problemów.

W biurze panował strach i niepewność. Każdy rozmawiał z każdym, dzielili się zasłyszanymi plotkami i dodawali coś od siebie. Wiele z tych informacji dotarło także do Tony'ego, McGee i Kate. Nie tylko mówili im o tym inni agenci, ale także słyszeli całe rozmowy, które były bardzo ożywione. Jedną z plotek była wiadomość, że pierwsze zwolnienia zaczną się od poniedziałku – co dawało osobom wybranym do zwolnienia jeszcze tylko dwa dni pracy, nie licząc weekendu – a lista agentów jest już spisana. Tony nawet raz usłyszał, że to jego mają zwolnić, ale nie dawał temu wiary. Gibbs by na to nie pozwolił. Powiedział, że nie zwolnią nikogo z jego zespołu i Tony mu wierzył. Zbyt długo znał szefa, by wiedzieć, że jak coś postanowi, to nie odpuści, a porażki nigdy nie uzna i nawet wtedy będzie dalej walczył.

Tony nie chciał odchodzić, było mu tu dobrze. Nie chciał też, by odeszła Kate. Bardzo lubił się z nią droczyć, a od niedawna także podpuszczać razem z nią McGee, by zrobił coś głupiego i podpadł szefowi.

Probie tym bardziej nie mógł odejść. Był młody, młodszy od Tony'ego i bardzo zdolny. Całe życie było przed nim. O ile Tony i Kate już zdołali coś osiągnąć – Tony jako policjant, Kate jako ochraniarz prezydenta – to McGee dopiero zaczynał, a pod surowym okiem Gibbsa mógł się naprawdę dobrze rozwinąć i w przyszłości zostać świetnym agentem. Gdyby przestał tu pracować, wszystko to by przepadło, a agencja straciłaby człowieka z wielkim potencjałem, a drugi taki raz może się nie zdarzyć.

W końcu po długiej półtorej godzinie, jeden po drugim, szefowie wychodzili z sali, wszyscy wściekli jak osy albo rozjuszone psy. Podniósł się gwar rozmów, agenci dopadali swoich szefów i pytali o wieści.

Gibbs się nie odzywał, jego zespół nie odważył się o nic zapytać, bo ich szef był naprawdę wkurzony. Akta, które dostał w sali, rzucił wściekle na biurko, przez chwile stojąc przy nim i zastanawiając się. W końcu jego agenci doczekali się od niego jakichkolwiek słów, choć były to tylko przekleństwa wymruczane pod nosem.

- McGee, winda. – powiedział z westchnieniem i skinął na swojego podwładnego, by szedł za nim.

Tony i Kate spojrzeli z żalem na swojego kolegę, który blady i ze zwieszoną głową poszedł za Gibbsem do windy.

- Tylko nie McGee. – Kate miała nadzieje, że ich szefowi i innym agentom uda się powstrzymać te zwolnienia.

- Biedny Probie. – westchnął Tony patrząc, jak drzwi windy się zamykają.

Gibbs i McGee wrócili kilka minut później. Jethro dalej był wściekły i zaraz znowu zniknął, by pójść po kawę, tymczasem McGee włócząc nogami wrócił do swojego biurka i jakby nigdy nic powrócił do pracy, ignorując zmartwione spojrzenia Tony'ego i Kate.

- Tim, co ci powiedział? – zapytała w końcu.

Nie odrywając wzroku od komputera, McGee odpowiedział:

- Chcą mnie wyrzucić. – powiedział cicho. Jego głos ledwie dało się słyszeć w tym harmiderze. – Powiedzieli, że jestem za mało efektywny.

- Ale dopiero co zacząłeś. – zauważył Tony. – Jak masz być lepszy?

- Właśnie dlatego mnie zwalniają. Agencja nie chce tracić pieniędzy na agenta, który nie wiadomo, czy się rozwinie. Taniej jest się mnie pozbyć i zatrudnić kogoś lepszego, kto nie potrzebuje szkolenia i dużo uwagi od szefa zespołu. – wyjaśnił, wyglądając na coraz bardziej przygnębionego.

- Ale gdzie ty wtedy pójdziesz? Załatwią ci pracę w innej agencji?

- Nie ma wolnych etatów.

- A co na to Gibbs? – spytał Tony, wymieniając z Kate krótkie spojrzenia.

- Jest wkurzony. – odparł krótko, ale po chwili zastanowienia dodał: - Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś tak przeklinał. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieją takie przekleństwa.

Tony nie zdążył zadać kolejnego pytania, bo Gibbs wrócił z kawą i kazał im wracać do roboty. Gdyby morderca postanowił zadzwonić teraz, nie byłoby to dobre posunięcie. Denerwowanie i tak już wkurzonego żołnierza Marines, to jak wydanie na siebie samego wyroku śmierci, Gibbs z pewnością nie zamierzał być spokojny podczas przysłuchiwania się rozmowie, ani tym bardziej siedzieć cicho.

Na całe szczęście do trzeciej po południu Gibbs nieco się uspokoił. Dalej mruczał pod nosem przekleństwa, zwłaszcza, gdy któryś z szefów zespołów przychodził do niego i szeptał mu coś na ucho, ale najgorsze zdecydowanie było już za nimi.

Równo o piątej zadzwonił telefon Tony'ego. Gibbs od razu kazał mu przejść na tryb głośno mówiący, a do Abby posłał McGee, by upewnił się, że namierza rozmowę.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Tony odebrał.

- Agent specjalny DiNozzo. – zdecydował, że użyje pełnego tytułu i zachowa się profesjonalnie. Może w jakiś sposób zmyliłoby to lub przestraszyło zabójcę.

- Zadziwiające, że brzmisz tak samo, jak wtedy. – odezwał się mężczyzna po drugiej stronie linii. Jego głos był niewyraźny i trudno było go zrozumieć, ale rozmowy z biurze zdążyły przycichnąć, w przeciwnym razie nie słyszeliby nic. – Witaj, Anthony.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Tony, zaciskając dłonie na pierwszej lepszej rzeczy. Padło na krawędź biurka, przy którym siedział.

- To byłoby zbyt proste, Anthony, zabawa nawet jeszcze się nie zaczęła.

- Zabawa? Zabawa dla kogo?

- Zabawa dla mnie, oczywiście. Ty się świetnie bawiłeś, gdy niszczyłeś mi życie, teraz moja kolej.

- Co ci w ogóle zrobiłem?

- Przypomnisz sobie, gdy ci się przedstawię. Na razie pozostanę anonimowy, żeby zabawa potrwała dłużej. – po drugiej stronie coś zatrzeszczało, by po chwili się uspokoić. Gdy mężczyzna znów się odezwał jego głos był wyraźniejszy. – Kto jest z tobą, Anthony?

- Jestem sam. – odpowiedział natychmiast. Ani myślał mówić temu świrowi o obecności Gibbsa i Kate, nie chciał ich narażać.

- Mam uwierzyć, że twój nad opiekuńczy szef nie jest obecny przy tej rozmowie? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Znam cię, dobrze, Anthony, obserwowałem cię przez wiele miesięcy zanim wykonałem pierwszy ruch. A więc zapytam jeszcze raz, kto jest z tobą?

- Nie wiem kim jesteś. – odezwał się nagle Gibbs, podchodząc bliżej telefonu. – Ale źle robisz, zadzierając z moim człowiekiem.

- Agencie Gibbs, jak miło! – w głosie mężczyzny dało się słyszeć autentyczną radość. – Nie wierzysz chyba, że ochronisz Anthony'ego przede mną? Zabiję go i nic mnie nie powstrzyma, nawet ty.

- W takim razie nasze spotkanie jest nieuniknione, bo nie zbliżysz się do DiNozzo choćby na krok.

- Z wielką chęcią się ciebie pozbędę. Jeszcze jedna rana zadana sercu Anthony'emu nigdy nie zaszkodzi. – mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony, Anthony. Przez twój jeden głupi błąd, zginą wszyscy, których kochasz. Jakie to uczucie?

- Tknij ich, a role się odwrócą. – zagroził mu Tony.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto będzie myśliwym, a kto ofiarą, bo jak na razie, wy wszyscy jesteście moimi ofiarami, a ja jestem bardzo głodnym myśliwym, spragnionym trofeów. Do usłyszenia, Anthony.

Mężczyzna rozłączył się na chwilę przed tym, jak Tony rzucił leżącą obok teczką o ścianę. Teraz był naprawdę wkurzony, ten świr pozwalał sobie na zbyt dużo, nie zamierzał mu odpuścić.

Kate wahała się, czy uspokajać obu mężczyzn – Gibbs tylko trochę lepiej kontrolował się od Tony'ego – czy uspokoić najpierw samą siebie. Jej dylemat rozwiązał McGee, który wpadł nagle do biura.

- Abby go namierzyła. – powiedział stając przed Tonym. - Dzwonił z twojego mieszkania, Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

- Co?

Oczy wszystkich agentów w biurze zwróciły się w stronę Tony'ego, kiedy ten krzyknął na całe pomieszczenie po tym, jak McGee podał mu lokalizacje zabójcy.

- Kate, wyślij tam policję, już! – rozkazał Gibbs. Nie mogli dopuścić, by facet im się wymknął. – McGee, Tony, jedziecie ze mną. Ty też Kate, dzwoń po drodze.

Tony był w takim szoku, że na rozkaz Gibbs zareagował dopiero, gdy ten krzyknął na niego, by się pospieszył. Żadne z nich nie rozumiał, jak ten drań dostał się do jego mieszkania. Zamknęli je na trzy spusty, a sam budynek miał całodobową ochronę. By wejść do środka trzeba było minąć dwóch uzbrojonych ochroniarzy. Więc jak? Jakim cudem się tam dostał?

- Musiał mieć klucze. – stwierdził McGee, trzymając się kurczowo drzwi, gdy Gibbs wszedł w bardzo ostry zakręt.

- Niemożliwe. – zaprzeczył od razu Tony. – Tylko ja i Gibbs mamy klucze. Nie mógł ich dorobić.

- No i jak minął ochronę? – Kate dobrze pamiętała, jak zatrzymało ją dwóch rosłych ochroniarzy, gdy przyjechała do Tony'ego po raz pierwszy, by zbadać spalone zwłoki zostawione w jego samochodzie. Nie chcieli jej przepuścić dopóki nie pokazała odznaki i innych dokumentów, a nawet wtedy byli dość niechętni. Jak więc tak skrupulatna ochrona mogła przepuścić jakiegoś nieznanego mężczyznę na chroniony teren.

- Gibbs, co jeśli on zabił jakiegoś mieszkańca? – zapytała, gdy nagle wpadł jej do głowy ten pomysł.

- Mieszkańcy muszą okazać dowód tożsamości wraz ze zdjęciem, jeśli chcą być wpuszczeni. – odpowiedział za Gibbsa Tony. – Chyba, że strażnik był przekupiony i współpracował z tym draniem. Albo na moje życie dybie sąsiad.

- Myślisz, że to możliwe?

- Z nim wszystko może być możliwe.

Jazda do domu zwykle zajmowała Tony'emu około 30 minut. Gibbs tę samą odległość, dzięki swojemu szalonemu sposobowi jazdy pokonał w 10. Zwolnił dopiero na miejscu, zatrzymując się przed wjazdem na teren bloku. Nie czekał aż ochroniarz pozwoli im wejść, po prostu wysłał Tony'ego i McGee, by poszli szukać ich zabójcy, a sam zajął się strażnikiem.

Tony był trochę zdziwiony, że szef sam z nim nie poszedł, w końcu chciał mieć na niego cały czas oko, ale nie zamierzał podważać jego decyzji. Skinął na McGee, by szedł za nim i razem pobiegli w stronę wejścia mając nadzieję, że się nie spóźnili.

- Co tu się do diabła dzieje? – ochroniarz wyszedł ze swojej budy strażniczej, wahając się, czy biec za Tonym i McGee, czy zostać i pilnować bramy. Drugi ze strażników był teraz po drugiej stronie obiektu, więc nie widział całego zamieszania.

Gibbs jedynie machnął mu przed oczami odznaką i wszedł do budy, od razu zwracając uwagę na obraz z kamer wokół budynku i przy bramie. Nie rozumiał, czemu nikt nie założył ich też w garażu. Gdyby ktoś się o to postarał, już dawno mieliby swojego zabójcę nagranego na taśmie.

- Hej, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

- Ktoś wchodził do budynku w ciągu ostatniej półgodziny? – zapytał Gibbs, ignorując pytanie ochroniarza.

- Co? – to pytanie zbiło mężczyznę z tropu. – Posłuchaj no ty...

- Proszę pana, prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie dwóch morderstw. – wtrąciła się Kate. – Sprawca telefonował z tego budynku dlatego musimy wiedzieć, czy ktoś niedawno tutaj wchodził.

Strażnik popatrzył na Kate i Gibbsa w zmieszaniu, nie będąc pewnym, czy kazać im przynieść nakaz, czy dać im to, czego chcą. Widząc jednak ich poważne miny, postanowił darować sobie dokument.

- Nikt nie przechodził przez tę bramę co najmniej od godziny. – odpowiedział.

- A wcześniej? – zapytał zirytowany Gibbs. Patrzył na te wszystkie przyciski służące do nie wiadomo czego, a chciał znaleźć tylko jeden. Przewijanie.

- Tylko mieszkańcy, żaden nie był z towarzystwie gości.

Gibbs przytaknął, dalej szukając przycisku. W końcu Kate, widząc jak się męczy, zrobiła to za niego. Ekrany zaczęły pokazywać wcześniej nagrane obrazy. Nie musieli przewijać daleko, bo po zaledwie czterech minutach na nagraniu pojawił się mężczyzna, którego nawet ochroniarz nie rozpoznawał.

- Jak on się tam dostał? – zdziwił się.

- Zasłonił twarz, wiedział, że tu są kamery. – zauważyła Kate.

Gibbs przeklął i wyszedł z budy. W tym samym momencie wrócili Tony i McGee, a za nimi podążał drugi ochroniarz.

- Nie ma go już. – Tony był wściekły i zawiedziony. Miał już dość tego świra, chciał się go już pozbyć, ale ten ciągle im się wymykał.

- Widzieliśmy na taśmie. Wszystko sobie dokładnie zaplanował. Pytanie tylko, jak można było do tego dopuścić. – oczekując wyjaśnień, Gibbs spojrzał na ochroniarza, który wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, jak mógł przegapić tego kogoś na nagraniu z kamer.

- Musiałem wyjść na chwilę. – stwierdził w końcu.

- Co tu się dzieję? – drugi ochroniarz dotarł do budy, trzymając w ręku skrawek materiału.

- Widział pan kogoś podejrzanego? – zapytał Tony.

- Znalazłem to. – mężczyzna podał materiał McGee, kiedy ten pokazał mu odznakę. – Było na ogrodzeniu, ktoś musiał tamtędy wejść.

- No to wiemy już, jak się tu dostał. Jak twoje mieszkanie, DiNozzo?

- Nic nie zginęło. – odpowiedział Gibbsowi. – Nie zrobił też bałaganu, po prostu wszedł i wyszedł.

- Jak dostał się do środka?

- Musiał użyć wytrychu, bo zamek jest nienaruszony.

- Przepytałem kilku sąsiadów. – powiedział McGee. – Znowu nikt nic nie widział.

- Kiedy potrzeba wścibskich sąsiadów, to nigdy ich nie ma. – warknął Gibbs, wracając do samochodu. Nie widział już sensu w przeszukiwaniu tego miejsca i tak nic by nie znaleźli, jak zwykle. Teraz musieli to zostawić policji, która właśnie nadjechała.

Zespół wrócił do agencji w podłych humorach.

- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! – Abby doskoczyła do mężczyzny zaraz po tym, jak wyszedł z windy i natychmiast pociągnęła go w stronę jego biurka.

- Co jest, Abby? – zapytał licząc na dobre wieści. Zdecydowanie za dużo usłyszał tych złych w przeciągu godziny.

- Mam trzy wyniki badań! – oznajmiła rozkładając na biurku trzy dokumenty. – Po pierwsze, odtworzyłam napis na pudełku. To imię i nazwisko oraz nazwa ulicy. Aron Gray, Dumbarton St. Widnieje w kartotekach policyjnych za posiadanie narkotyków. Problem jest taki, że już nie żyje.

- Jaki jest drugi wynik? – zapytał Gibbs, siadając za biurkiem i podając Kate dokument z adresem.

- Toksykologia wykazała, że pastylka z żołądka Mathew Robertsa, ale nie Mathew Robertsa zawiera kokainę.

- Chciał ją przemycić? – Tony przysunął swoje krzesło do biurka Gibbsa i usiadł obok niego.

- Nie, pastylka rozpuściłaby się zbyt szybko. Być może zjadł ją, by zatrzeć ślady, ale wtedy ktoś go zabił i spalił, a pastylka przetrwała praktycznie nienaruszona.

- Ostatni wynik?

- Tu już nie mam za dobrych wieści. Zbadał pocisk z kliniki, to kaliber 9 milimetrów, pochodzi z rewolweru. Poza krwią i tynkiem, nie znalazłam żadnych śladów.

- Dobra robota, Abby. Jak badanie DNA?

- Na jutro będzie, od razu was zawołam. – obiecała i pobiegła do laboratorium.

- Dobra ludzie, do roboty, wciąż mam trochę nazwisk do sprawdzenia. – pogonił wszystkich Gibbs. – Szukajcie najpierw wśród żołnierzy, lekarzy i policjantów, może będziemy mieli szczęcie. Kate, McGee, za kilka minut pojedziecie pod adres znaleziony przez Abby. Może znajdziecie tam jakieś wskazówki.

- Tak, szefie.

Kate i McGee pojechali we wskazany adres tak, jak kazał Gibbs. Zmarły już Aron Gray mieszkał praktycznie na drugim końcu miasta, a oni odstali trochę w korku, natrafiając akurat na czas powrotu ludzi do domu. Oni sami też niedługo zaczęliby się zbierać, nie było sensu siedzieć całą noc w agencji choć tak właśnie woleliby zrobić. Tam się czuli po prostu pewniej, niż siedząc samemu w domu. Gibbs jednak nie zgodziłby się na nocowanie w biurze, co zresztą miało sens. Zabójca ich obserwował, nie mogli więc pokazać, że się go boją, musieli zachowywać się tak, jakby cała ta sytuacja ich nie przerażała, choć było inaczej. Może i byli wyszkoleni na wypadek takich sytuacji i na nie przygotowani, ale nie ważne jak dobre przeszli szkolenie, nie mogło im ono powiedzieć, kiedy jakiś psychol ich zaatakuje i kim będzie jego ofiara. Psychologowie już pracowali nad portretem psychologicznym, ale Gibbs już im dawno powiedział, że nie wierzy w żadne portrety i ich pomoc w takich przypadkach. Nie trzeba być zresztą psychologiem, by zauważyć, że morderca chce się po prostu zemścić, co zresztą sam potwierdził.

- To tutaj. – Kate zgasiła silnik i razem z McGee wyszła z samochodu. Dom, przed którym się zatrzymali był ładny i zadbany, a także wciąż zamieszkany, bo paliło się światło.

McGee zapukał do drzwi i przygotował odznakę, czekając aż ktoś im otworzy. Za pierwszym razem nikt nie podszedł do drzwi, więc zapukał drugi raz, dopiero wtedy usłyszeli kroki.

Otworzyła im młoda kobieta, która od razu się cofnęła, gdy zobaczyła odznakę w rękach McGee.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała podejrzliwie, odgarniając za ucho swoje długie, brązowe włosy, które przysłoniły jej oczy.

- Jesteśmy z NCIS. – McGee pokazał jej legitymację. – Czy mieszkał tutaj Aron Gray?

- Nie żyje. – odparła oschle kobieta. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie było jej go szkoda.

- Wiemy to, pani...

- Natasha Gray. – przedstawiła się. – Aron był moim bratem.

- Co mu się stało? – spytała Kate.

- Potrącił go samochód. Wracał naćpany z imprezy.

- Naćpany?

To jest to, mieli ślad. Jeśli Aron Gray kupował narkotyki, to istniała niewielka szansa, że był w jakiś sposób powiązany z pierwszą ofiarą.

- Kupował od czasu do czasu trochę trawki.

- Wie pani, gdzie i u kogo? – zapytała Kate.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Aron nie mówił mi o swoich interesach.

- Ma pani jakieś jego rzeczy?

- Wszystko już oddałam albo wyrzuciłam. Nie chciałam mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, żeby ktoś znalazł tam resztki trawki, za które mogłabym pójść siedzieć jak on.

- Nie znajdzie się nawet jedna rzecz? – spytał ostatni raz McGee. – Komórka, notes?

- Komórka została zniszczona podczas wypadku. Wszystkie jego notatki poszły na śmietnik, przykro mi. – wyraźnie było widać, że nie mówi o śmierci brata. – O co w ogóle chodzi?

- Prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa pewnej osoby. Znaleźliśmy pudełko z imieniem i nazwiskiem pańskiego brata. Był też tam adres.

- Kartonowe pudełko?

- Tak. Wie pani coś na ten temat?

- Miesiąc przed śmiercią Aron dostał paczkę od przyjaciela z Marsylii. Wyrzuciłam je parę dni temu, postawiłam obok kubła na śmieci, ktoś musiał je sobie wziąć.

- Rozumiem, dziękujemy za pomoc.

- Proszę.

Kobieta zamknęła drzwi, a McGee i Kate wrócili do samochodu.

- Gibbs nas zabije, wrócimy z niczym. – Tim wolał nawet nie myśleć o składaniu raportu i zdenerwowaniu Gibbsa. Wątpił, by pomogło mu to zachować zagrożoną pracę.

- To nie nasza wina, że pudełko było fałszywym tropem. – pocieszyła go Kate, ale sama nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Gibbs i tak był już wściekły, nie potrzeba go denerwować jeszcze bardziej. Tony też nie byłby zadowolony z wyników rozmowy.

- Łatwo ci mówić, tobie nie grozi wywalenie.

Kate znowu zrobiło się żal McGee. Naprawdę nie chciała, by odchodził, ale wszystko wskazywało na najgorsze.

Wrócili do biura akurat, by zdążyć przed wyjściem Tony'ego i Gibbsa do domu. Obaj mężczyźni byli już gotowi wyjść, czekali tylko na nich.

- Macie coś? – zapytał Gibbs choć już po ich minach wiedział, że nic się nie dowiedzieli.

Kate pokręciła głową.

- Ktoś po prostu wziął sobie pudełko i zapakował do niego głowę.

- Szlag. – mruknął Tony, zakładając plecak na ramię. – Dziś już nic nie wskóramy, idźcie do domu i prześpijcie się.

- A co z Duckym i Abby?

- Ducky zostaje tutaj na noc, a Abby przydzieliłem dwóch agentów do ochrony, jest bezpieczna. – odpowiedział Gibbs. – Idziemy, DiNozzo.

Tony pożegnał się z Kate i McGee, i poszedł za szefem. Już w windzie Gibbs postanowił poruszyć temat, który dręczył go od samego początku.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał. – Tylko bez kłamanie. – dodał po chwili.

Tony westchnął i oparł się o ścianę jadącej windy.

- Jestem zmęczony. Ciężko mi spać wiedząc, że ten świr w każdej chwili może zrobić krzywdę Abby, Ducky'emu albo McGee. Albo Tobie.

- Na razie żyjemy. – przypomniał mu. Winda zatrzymała się i obaj ruszyli do samochodu.

- Na razie. – Tony usiadł na miejscu pasażera i od razu po zapięciu pasów oparł głowę o okno. – Co ja mu takiego zrobiłem, że chce mnie zabić?

- Naprawdę nic takiego nie pamiętasz? – zapytał odpalając silnik.

- Wszystko, co sobie przypominam, to nic nie znaczące incydenty. Pamiętam, że zanim przestałem grać w szkolnej drużynie, wygryzłem z niej jednego chłopaka, dręczył mnie później przez resztę szkoły średniej, ale już go sprawdziliśmy, mieszka w Kanadzie, nawet mnie nie pamiętał, gdy do niego zadzwoniłem.

- Ktoś z policji?

Tony pokręcił głową i znowu westchnął, wsłuchując się w dźwięk silnika.

- Jeśli planujesz spać, to zapomnij, za kilka minut będziemy u mnie. – zauważył Gibbs, trącając Tony'ego kolanem, by go rozbudzić.

- Nie śpię. – mruknął cicho, przymykając oczy, by za chwilę otworzyć je szeroko.

- Co? – Gibbs nieco zaniepokoiło to, jak nagle Tony znowu stał się całkowicie rozbudzony.

- N-nic. – odparł szybko, unikając wzroku starszego mężczyzny.

- DiNozzo...

- Naprawdę, to nic takiego. – zapewnił, łapiąc się za nogę, gdzie Gibbs dotknął go kolanem.

- Jak sobie chcesz. – wiedząc, że nic z niego nie wyciśnie, Gibbs postanowił uszanować tajemnicę Tony'ego, jakakolwiek by ta tajemnica nie była. Ufał, że nie miało to związku ze sprawą, bo inaczej na pewno by coś powiedział.

Do końca drogi żaden z nich już się nie odezwał, dopiero gdy Gibbs przygotował kolację i zaczęli jeść, wznowili rozmowę, ale na nieco bardziej neutralne tematy, by oderwać się od pracy choć na chwilę. Nie chcieli sobie psuć wieczoru, a potem nie zasnąć z powodu myśli dotyczących ich mordercy.

Tak jak poprzedniej nocy, Gibbs od razu po kolacji zszedł do piwnicy, by się uspokoić i wyrzucić z siebie stres z całego dnia. Z braku lepszego zajęcia Tony poszedł za nim, by go poobserwować i pooglądać wiadomości w małym i niestety jedynym telewizorze, który szef miał w domu.

Już po chwili siedzenia, znudzony monotonnym dźwiękiem ocierania papieru ściernego o drewno Tony zaczął przysypiać, nie spuszczał jednak ani na chwilę oczu z Gibbsa. Wtedy w samochodzie, to nie było nic, jak sam sobie mawiał. Kiedy kolana jego i szefa się zetknęły, poczuł się dziwnie. Z początku w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że po całym jego ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło. Tak się przestraszył tego dziwnego uczucia, że natychmiast odechciało mu się spać, a patrzenie na Gibbs czy chociażby rozmowa z nim, wydawały mu się niewykonalne. Uczucie na szczęście zniknęło, gdy tylko dojechali do domu. Teraz, gdy patrzył na mężczyznę, nie było mu już ciepło w środku, jak wtedy. Było... normalnie, tak jak zawsze, gdy chociażby spoglądał na niego w biurze. Może gdyby teraz go dotknął, to znowu poczułby ciepło? Jak by to jednak wyglądało, gdyby nagle podszedł do Gibbsa tylko po to, by go dotknąć i dowiedzieć czemu ni z tego ni z owego zrobiło mu się gorąco, co zapewne było spowodowane wyłącznie wyższą temperaturą w samochodzie.

Tak to sobie teraz tłumaczył, ale prawdziwej przyczyny nie znał i trochę się jej obawiał. Cokolwiek wywołało fale ciepła w jego ciele i nie było wyższą temperaturą, na pewno nie było dobre. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieje, że taka sytuacja się już nie powtórzy. Nie z dotykaniem oczywiście, bo Gibbs dotykał go cały czas, chociażby klepiąc go w głowę. Podczas akcji często też utrzymywali kontakt dotykowy, zwłaszcza jeżeli pomieszczenie w jakim się znajdowali było małe.

Starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie momenty, kiedy Gibbs dotknął go przypadkiem lub w innym celu, niż ukierunkowanie jego myśli na ważny problem. Gdy nie przypomniał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej poczuł takie samo ciepło co dzisiaj, skupił się na przypadkach, kiedy dotknęła go Abby lub Kate, a nawet McGee. Po kilkuminutowym przeszukiwaniu wspomnień wyszło jednak na to, że przypadek z samochodu zdarzył mu się pierwszy raz.

I oby ostatni, stwierdził potrząsając głową, by pozbyć się myśli o tym.

Gibbs dalej pracował, ale już nieco wolniej niż na początku. Wiedząc, że szef dużo czasu już tu nie zabawi, Tony poszedł na górę położyć się spać. W łóżku jednak znowu dopadły go myśli o Gibbsie i ich dotknięciu, więc ostatnią osobą, jaką zobaczył nim usnął, był właśnie szef.


	6. Chapter 6

Po raz pierwszy od trzech dni Tony poczuł, że ten dzień będzie należał do udanych. Abby zadzwoniła przed 6 i powiedziała, że ma wyniki DNA. Co robiła w laboratorium o tak wczesnej porze, nie wiedział i nie zamierzał pytać. To w końcu Abby.

Postanawiając zjeść po drodze, Gibbs i Tony od razu wyjechali do biura. W czasie jazdy zadzwonili do McGee i Kate, każąc im się stawić jak najszybciej.

Gibbs miał do biura najbliżej, więc przyjechał z Tonym jako pierwszy i od razu poszli do Abby, licząc na więcej dobrych wieści.

- Abby, mów, co masz! – Gibbs musiał podnieść głos, by przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę grająca w laboratorium. To był niewątpliwie dobry znak. Jeśli Abby włączyła swoją muzykę, to znaczy, że jest dobrze.

Ciężki dla ucha utwór został ściszony, ale nie wyłączony, a Abby podbiegła do obu mężczyzn i najpierw przytuliła Gibbsa, a potem Tony'ego. Tego drugiego trochę dłużej.

- Mamy strzał w dziesiątkę! – oznajmiła uradowana i wróciła do komputera, by specjalnie dla Gibbsa wrzucić informacje na duży ekran. – Nasza spalona ofiara to Bob Terrence, diler narkotykowy. Odsiadywał już rok w więzieniu, jest poszukiwany w Nowym Jorku pod zarzutem dwóch morderstw. Jego matka mieszka tutaj, w Waszyngtonie.

Tony nie potrafił ukryć radości. Kolejny ślad nie okazał się znowu ślepą uliczką. Dostali kolejne możliwości, by rozwiązać tę sprawę, nie mogli jej teraz zaprzepaścić.

Nie mogąc już wytrzymać ze szczęścia, Tony uściskał mocno Abby i uniósł ją do góry.

- Jesteś wielka, Abs! – powiedział uradowany, odstawiając kobietę na ziemię.

- To Ducky znalazł DNA, nie ja.

- Ale ty je wyodrębniłaś. Będę ci wdzięczny do końca życia. – obiecał i znowu ją przytulił, ale zaraz potem skupił się na Gibbsie, który dziwnie poważny spoglądał dalej na ekran. – Szefie, nie cieszysz się? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Właśnie, Bossman, mamy tożsamość ofiary, to daje nam dużo możliwości.

- Albo znowu zaprowadzi nas do nikąd. – zauważył.

- Daj spokój, szefie, nie bądź sztywniak. – powiedział Tony i podszedł do niego, by po chwili objąć go mocno z radości.

- DiNozzo! – warknął, jednocześnie zaskoczony i zirytowany. Abby zaśmiała się widząc jego wyraz twarzy.

- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – przyznał, w porę umykając przed ciosem starszego mężczyzny. – Abbs, mogłabyś skontaktować się z policją z Nowego Jorku i poprosić ich o akta Terrence'a?

- Jasne. – nieco bardziej spokojna Abby znowu mocno przytuliła Tony'ego. – Złapiemy go, zobaczysz. – zapewnił, choć jeszcze wczoraj trzeba było ją pocieszać. Teraz jednak była pewna, że uda im się zamknąć śledztwo. Musi im się udać.

- Nikt w to nigdy nie wątpił. – Tony odwzajemnił uścisk, ale Gibbs stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, więc w końcu odsunął Abby od siebie. – Wyślij akta McGee. – polecił i razem z Gibbsem wrócili do biura. Kate i McGee już tam na nich czekali.

- Mamy nazwisko. – oznajmił Tony uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Żartujesz. – Kate była trochę zbita stropu, bo Gibbs był poważny, a Tony wprost przeciwnie, więc nie wiedziała, czy to, co usłyszała jest prawdą czy zwykłym żartem.

- Jestem całkowicie poważny. McGee jeszcze dzisiaj dostanie akta, a potem już z górki.

- Więc dlaczego Gibbs się nie cieszy? – zapytała ciszej, nie wiedząc nawet, że mężczyzna wciąż ją może usłyszeć.

- Bo jest strasznie sztywny. – Tony już nie był tak subtelny jak Kate i powiedział to głośno, ale Gibbs go zignorował, zajęty swoimi dokumentami. – Szefie, możesz dać sobie spokój z tymi nazwiskami, mamy ślad.

- Nie przeglądam nazwisk, DiNozzo.

- Więc co?

- Wystarczy ci wiedzieć tylko tyle, że ma to coś wspólnego ze zwolnieniami.

McGee zbladł, przypominając sobie o tym. Cała radość wynikająca z nowego tropu uleciała z niego jak powietrze z balonika. Tony i Kate też nagle stracili humor. Przez tę całą sprawę zapominali o cięciach, nawet Tim, a to przecież mogło być jego ostatnie śledztwo.

- Idę coś zjeść. – McGee nie miał ochoty chwilowo tutaj siedzieć i czuć na sobie współczujące spojrzenia Tony'ego i Kate. Nie potrzebował współczucia tylko kogoś, kto zapewni go, że będzie mógł zostać i dalej pracować w NCIS.

- Sprawdzę czy Pacci nie potrzebuję pomocy. – Tony'emu nagle zachciało się pracować, by skupić myśli na jednej rzeczy, więc szybko zniknął z pola widzenia Gibbs, który patrzył, jak po kolei każdy członek jego zespołu wymyka się z biura. Nie winił ich, sam zająłby się czymś innym, czymś, co nie było związane z prześladowcą Tony'ego i cięciami budżetowymi.

- To ja... pójdę do Abby. – zaproponowała Kate i szybko zostawiła Gibbsa samego.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, spoglądając w akta McGee leżące przed nim na biurku. Informacji nie było wiele, biorąc pod uwagę jego krótki okres pracy w agencji, ale doskonale pokazywały, jak dobrym jest agentem i Gibbs za nic w świecie nie chciał go stracić. McGee może być nieco ciamajdowaty i niepewny w swoich obowiązkach, ale ma niesamowity analityczny umysł i jest komputerowym geniuszem, którego po prostu trzeba zachęcić do wykazywania się. Oczywiście byłoby lepiej, gdyby Tim był bardziej pewny siebie. Pod tym względem szkolenie Tony'ego było łatwiejsze, bo nie bał się tego, co robi i podejmowania trudnych decyzji. McGee dalej miewa z tym problem, ale wystarczyłoby go tego oduczyć, by stał się jeszcze lepszy niż teraz. Należało mu to tylko umożliwić i to właśnie zamierzał zrobić Gibbs, nie ważne w jaki sposób.

Minęła godzina nim wszyscy na powrót zebrali się w biurze, wciąż jednak byli w kiepskich humorach i przeczuwali, że tak już będzie do końca dnia. A poranek zapowiadał się tak pięknie po telefonie Abby.

Zespół wrócił do pracy, ale nie na długo. Ich uwaga została zwrócona na jednego z agentów, który podszedł do biurka ich szefa.

- Agencie Gibbs, dzwonią z Nowego Jorku. – powiedział i odszedł zaraz po tym, jak Gibbs przytaknął.

- DiNozzo, idziesz ze mną.

- W końcu, już zaczynałem się nudzić. – odetchnął z ulga Tony i poszedł za Gibbsem do pokoju łączności. Obaj mężczyźni założyli słuchawki i czekali na obraz, który wkrótce się pojawił.

- Gibbs. – mężczyzna z Nowego Jorku skinął głową na powitanie. Trochę zdziwiło to Tony'ego. Nie przypuszczał, że szef zna kogoś z Nowego Jorku.

- Mac, ile to już lat minęło?

- Nie tęskniłem za tobą aż tak bardzo, by liczyć.

Tony w ciągu jednej minuty przeżył kolejny szok. Gibbs się zaśmiał. Może nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie był wkurzony.

- Znacie się? – zapytał Tony patrząc to na ekran, to na Gibbsa.

- Byliśmy razem w Marines. – odparł Mac.

- Ciekawe, czy też buduje łódź w piwnicy? – zastanowił się. Gibbs, nawet na niego nie patrząc, klepnął go w potylicę. Tony pisnął zaskoczony, ale poza tym się nie odezwał.

- Zakładam, że dzwonisz w sprawie ciała, które jest u nas? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Jeśli ciało należy do Boba Terrence'a, to tak.

- Co możesz o nim powiedzieć?

- Był oskarżony o podwójne morderstwo, prawie go mieliśmy, ale uciekł do Waszyngtonu i wy go znaleźliście. Czemu nie żyje?

- Ktoś go ogłuszył, spalił i podrzucił Tony'emu do samochodu.

- Zabrudził mi tapicerkę. – mruknął Tony. Gibbs po raz drugi uderzył go w potylicę. – Szefie, to boli. – jęknął.

- Ma boleć. – Gibbs spojrzał na Tony'ego znacząco, a potem powrócił do ekranu. – Mamy ci wysłać ciało? – zapytała Maca. – Nam już nie jest potrzebne.

- Nam też nie, skoro nie żyje. Potrzymajcie go jeszcze u siebie, może się wam na coś przyda. Potem możecie go wysłać do Nowego Jorku.

- Nie zapomnij szefie o dostatecznej ilości znaczków. – plask. – Szefie!

Mac zaśmiał się z ekranu, widząc relację pomiędzy tą dwójką.

- Mac, wiesz może, czy Terrence miał jakieś kontakty z kimś z Waszyngtonu, u kogo być może chciał się ukryć przed policją?

- Mieszka tu tylko jego matka. Poproszę kogoś z mojej ekipy, by wysłał wam akta jego i sprawy, może wy dowiecie się czegoś więcej.

- Dzięki. W razie czego będziemy w kontakcie.

- Powodzenia w szukaniu waszego mordercy.

Ekran zgasł, a Gibbs i Tony wyszli z pokoju.

- To... jak dobrze znasz tego całego Maca?

- Po co ci to wiedzieć, DiNozzo? – Gibbs spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego podwładnego. Musiał teraz uważać z odpowiedziami. Nie dlatego, że mógł powiedzieć coś, co miało być tajemnicą. Tony po prostu nie przepuściłby okazji do żartu w przypadku jakiejś dwuznacznej wypowiedzi, a tak się złożyło, że dowcipy znalazły się aktualnie na ostatnim miejscu wśród priorytetów Gibbsa.

- Bez powodu. Po prostu miło wiedzieć coś o znajomych szefa. – odparł niewinnie.

- Nie widziałem go od kilku lat, za wiele się nie dowiesz.

- No ale wcześniej, kiedy byliście Marines. Musieliście być blisko, bo poznał cię od razu, a przecież odkąd odszedłeś z Korpusu sporo się zestarzałeś.

Gibbs zatrzymał się w połowie schodów i spojrzał groźnie na drugiego mężczyznę.

- Sporo się zestarzałem?

- Czasu nie oszukasz.

- Może, ale rękę wciąż mam sprawną.

Gibbs przeklął samego siebie w myślach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało. DiNozzo od razu wychwycił dwuznaczność i z tego powodu uśmiechnął się nienaturalnie szeroko niczym Kot z Cheshire albo jakiś chory klaun. Gibbs nienawidził kotów. Klaunów też nie. Zastrzelenie młodszego mężczyzny nie wydawało się nagle takim złym pomysłem.

- Nie wątpię w to, szefie. – powiedział zadowolony. – Ale może pozwoliłbyś jej czasem odpocząć?

Od szefa otrzymał dokładnie taką odpowiedź, jakiej się spodziewał. Czwarte uderzenie w głowę w przeciągu kilku minut. To zdecydowany rekord.

- Irytujesz mnie, DiNozzo. – westchnął i zszedł po reszcie schodów.

- Wmawiaj to sobie dalej. – zaśmiał się, podążając za szefem.

Gibbs znowu westchnął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej tylko usiadł przy swoim biurku. Był dużo bardziej rozluźniony, niż gdy wychodził porozmawiać z Nowym Jorkiem. Kate i McGee od razu zauważyli zmianę i odetchnęli z ulgą. Naprawdę nie lubili, gdy szefa było w stanie zdenerwować nawet zbyt głośne wciskanie klawiszy na klawiaturze.

- Jak poszło? – zapytał nieśmiało Tim. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy bezpiecznie jest rozmawiać z Gibbsem.

- Przyślą nam akta. Przejrzycie je podczas gdy ja i DiNozzo pojedziemy do matki zabitego.

- Czego mamy szukać? – zapytała Kate.

- Wszystkiego podejrzanego.

Niecałą godzinę później na komputer McGee zostały przesłane akta Boba Terrence'a. Zaraz potem Gibbs i Tony wyjechali z biura, zostawiając dwójkę agentów samych.

- Traktuje to bardzo poważnie. – stwierdziła Kate, gdy obaj mężczyźni wyszli.

- Kto? – McGee przestraszył się, że nie dosłyszał wcześniejszej części wypowiedzi kobiety, bo był już zaczytany w aktach.

- Gibbs. – odparła wpatrując się w drzwi windy. – Wszędzie chodzi z Tonym, nie puszcza go nigdzie samego.

- Może po prostu się martwi. – zaproponował niepewnie. Dla niego było oczywiste, czemu Gibbs jest taki nad opiekuńczy.

- To musi być coś innego. Jasne, martwi się, ale Tony już wiele razy omal nie zginął odkąd tu jestem, ale pierwszy raz widzę, by wywoływało to taką reakcję u Gibbsa.

- Wiesz, chyba nie powinnaś się nad tym zastanawiać tylko przeglądać ze mną akta, szybciej znajdziemy tego faceta. – zaproponował. Chciał znaleźć coś znaczącego zanim Gibbs wróci i wścieknie się z powodu braku nowych poszlak.

Kate niechętnie się zgodziła i zabrała się do pracy.

W aktach było sporo informacji, zarówno na temat wcześniejszej działalności Terrence'a, jak i podwójnego morderstwa, którego był sprawcą. Był aresztowany czterokrotnie za posiadanie i sprzedaż narkotykach, w trzech przypadkach sprawę umorzono z braku dowodów. Za czwartym razem mężczyzna nie miał już takiego szczęścia i trafił do więzienia z wyrokiem na trzy lata, ale po roku został zwolniony za dobre sprawowanie i zajął się na powrót handlem narkotykami. Do morderstwa z jego udziałem doszło dwa tygodnie temu, podczas jednej z transakcji. Terrence kłócił się o cenę z dwoma klientami. Kiedy ci nie zgodzili się na tę zaproponowaną przez niego, doszło do sprzeczki. Diler stracił nad sobą panowanie, wyjął broń i zastrzelił obu klientów. Świadek, który widział całe zajście od razu powiadomił policję, która zidentyfikowała mordercę i nie zwlekając wystawiła nakaz aresztowanie. Terrence jednak zdążył umknąć. Za pieniądze ze sprzedaży narkotyków kupił najwcześniejszy bilet do Waszyngtonu i zbiegł nim policja go dopadła. Nakaz aresztowania został wysłany do stolicy, ale tutejsi funkcjonariusze nie wpadli na trop mężczyzny, ale obserwowali całodobowo dom jego matki z nadzieją, że w końcu się tam pojawi. Wreszcie z 1 na 2 czerwca Terrence został zamordowany, jego zęby podmienione, ciało spalone i w końcu podrzucone do samochodu Tony'ego.

- Masz coś? – zapytała Kate, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

McGee pokręcił głową.

- Nic. Wygląda na to, że w niczym nam te akta nie pomogą, Terrence zapewne był przypadkową ofiarą.

- Gibbs będzie wkurzony.

- Może chociaż on i Tony coś znajdą.

Kate niespecjalnie w to wierzyła. Zaczęła już tracić nadzieję, że znajdą tego faceta. Co pojawiała się jakaś szansa, okazywało się, że to nic znaczącego. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że człowiek, którego szukają dopnie swego prędzej czy później.

Wbrew obawom Kate, Gibbsowi i Tony'emu poszło dużo lepiej. Pani Terrence wpuściła ich bardzo chętnie i poczęstowała herbatą, którą tylko z grzeczności wypili, słuchając opowieści kobiety.

- Nigdy nie podobało mi się, czym Bobbie się zajmuje. – mówiła. – Próbowałam wybić mu to z głowy, ale nigdy mnie nie słuchał. W końcu się poddałam.

- Pani Terrence. – Gibbs odstawił filiżankę z herbatą na stół, przy którym siedzieli. – Czy pani syn był tu niedawno?

- Tylko raz, ale szybko wyszedł. – odparła kobieta. – Powiedział, że ściga go policja i że nie ma czasu. Jeszcze herbaty? – zaproponowała, ochoczo sięgając po imbryk.

- Nie dziękujemy. – odmówił uprzejmie Tony. Ta kobieta straszne przypominała mu Ducky'ego.

- W każdym bądź razie. – kontynuowała dalej. – Bobbie zatrzymał się tu może na 10 minut, zaraz po tym, jak policja go tutaj szukała. Zjadł coś w pośpiechu, zabrał też trochę jedzenia na później i wyszedł.

- Nie mówił nic znaczącego, że ktoś go śledzi albo coś takiego?

- Nie, powiedział tylko to o policji, zjadł, zostawił swoje rzeczy i wyszedł.

- Zaraz, jakie rzeczy? – spytał Gibbs. Kobieta nic wcześniej nie mówiła o rzeczach swojego syna.

- Zostawił tu laptop i część towaru. Kazał mi to gdzieś ukryć, więc ukryłam.

- Możemy wziąć te rzeczy?

- Jeśli pomoże wam to znaleźć tego, kto zabił mi syna, to proszę bardzo. Pokażę to panom.

Kobieta zaprowadziła ich do piwnicy, gdzie pod starym bojlerem otworzyła niewielką skrytkę łatwą do przeoczenia. Wyciągnęła z niej laptop i spory worek foliowy pełny białej substancji. Oba przedmioty podała agentom.

- To wszystko, co zostawił. Pewnie ma gdzieś tego więcej, ale nie wiem gdzie. Nie powiedział mi w jakim miejscu się ukrywał.

- Dziękujemy, bardzo nam pani pomogła. – powiedział Gibbs i razem z Tonym zapakował dowody do torebki.

- Proszę bardzo.

Agenci pożegnali się z kobietą i wrócili do samochodu.

- Jak myślisz, co jest na tym laptopie? – zapytał Tony, oglądając urządzenie ze wszystkich stron.

- Nazwiska, adresy, zdjęcia pornograficzne, nie mam pojęcia. McGee się tym zajmie, kiedy dojedziemy, Abby zbada narkotyki.

Tony sięgnął na tylne siedzenie i wziął do ręki woreczek z białą substancją. Otworzył go i wziął odrobinę na palec.

- Bawisz się w wydział narkotykowy, DiNozzo? – zapytał Gibbs, obserwując go kątem oka. Dopiero kiedy stanęli na światłach obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

- Nie. – odparł wrzucając narkotyki z powrotem i odkładając torebkę. – Nie wiadomo, co to świństwo w sobie ma. Nie chcę wyładować w szpitalu.

- Dobrze, ze pani Terrence nie dodał nam tego do herbaty zamiast cukru.

- Nie mów hop, może to działa dopiero po kilku godzinach. Kto wie ile i w jakich miejscach ma to pochowane.

Tony uśmiechnął się zadowolony gdy zobaczył, że udało mu się rozśmieszyć Gibbsa. Przez ostatnich kilka dni to była rzadkość.

Nie chcąc jechać w ciszy, Tony zabrał się za nastawianie radia na jakąś porządną stację radiową.

- No proszę. – odezwał się uradowany, gdy w radiu zaczęły rozbrzmiewać słowa piosenki _Runnin' With The Devile_. – _Van Halen_, lubisz go, szefie?

- Kto ci pozwolił włączyć radio?

- Niech pomyślę. – Tony przyłożył palec do ust i zastanowił się. – Ja? – strzelił, szukając dalej wśród stacji. Omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy Gibbs złapał go nagle na za nadgarstek i odtrącił jego rękę, by zaraz potem wyłączyć radio.

- Daj spokój, szefie, nie mogę jechać w ciszy. – jęknął błagalnie, łapiąc się za nadgarstek. Znowu poczuł to przeklęte ciepło tylko tym razem bardziej intensywne, pewnie dlatego, że zetknęli się gołą skórą, a nie przez ubranie. Jednak na wszelki wypadek, Tony przysunął się jak najbliżej drzwi, by nie ryzykować kolejnego kontaktu.

- Więc gadaj, muzyka mnie rozprasza.

- Wow, pierwszy raz słyszę od ciebie rozkaz, żebym gadał na byle jaki temat. I jeszcze nie będzie cię to rozpraszać jak muzyka. Pochlebiasz mi, szefie. – przyznał szczerze, bo faktycznie poczuł radość na te słowa.

- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, robię to tylko dlatego, by nie słuchać muzyki.

- Jasne. – pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu uśmiechając się przy tym znacząco. – Wiesz, chociaż raz w życiu mógłbyś nie zaprzeczać rzeczom oczywistym.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

- I znowu! – zauważył. – Serio, to naprawdę takie straszne przyznać komuś rację?

- Nie.

- Kłamiesz!

- Bo zaraz pożałuję swojej decyzji.

- Chociaż przyznaj mi rację w tym, że pani Terrence jest z zachowania strasznie podobna do Ducky'ego.

- Fakt, przez dobre 20 minut opowiadała o dzieciństwie swojego syna.

- Zgodziłeś się ze mną, robimy postępy, brawo Gibbs! – pochwalił go, klaszcząc przy tym w dłonie. – Następnym razem zgódź się z McGee.

- Bo wyrzucę cię z samochodu. – zagroził, ale Tony nie wziął tej groźby na poważnie, bo był w stanie dostrzec nieznaczny uśmiech na twarzy Gibbsa.

- Dobra, już będę cicho. – obiecał, wyglądając przez okno. Zbliżali się do agencji. – Ej, pamiętasz tę sprawę z tą kobietą od kotów? Raju, tyle zwierząt...

Gibbs westchnął i docisnął pedał gazu.

Dotarli do agencji w ciągu następnych 10 minut, ale w biurze był obecny tylko McGee, który już na wstępie zdał im raport z przeszukiwania akt.

- Wszystkie informacje, które mógłyby być przydatne tyczą się tylko Nowego Jorku. – poinformował nieco bojaźliwie. - Ale mogę je tak czy inaczej sprawdzić. – dodał szybko.

- Później, najpierw zajmij się tym. – powiedział Gibbs. Tony podał mu laptop, który następnie położył na biurku McGee. – Jeśli znajdziesz coś ważnego, to mów.

- To laptop Terrence'a? – spytał, nie rozpakowując urządzenia z torby. Wiedział, że mogą być na nim odciski, które posłużyłyby do potwierdzenia faktu, że laptop naprawdę należał do ich ofiary.

- Tak, zajmij się tym teraz. – rozkazał.

- Pójdę do Abby, tam będzie lepiej. – Gibbs przytaknął, pozwalając mu iść.

- McGee, czekaj! – zawołał po chwili za nim. – Gdzie jest Kate?

- Oh, byłbym zapomniał. – mruknął wracając się. – Przyjechała żona dentysty, Kate z nią rozmawia.

Tony, dotąd siedzący cicho przy swoim biurku, teraz nagle wstał i podszedł do McGee.

- Gdzie one teraz są? – zapytał.

- Um, w pokoju przesłuchań. – odparł niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc, czemu Tony'emu tak zależy na tej informacji.

- Od jak dawna?

- Nie wiem, od jakichś pięciu minut?

Nie czekając na pozwolenie Gibbsa, Tony szybko wyszedł z biura.

Na miejsce dotarł akurat w sama porę, by usłyszeć koniec rozmowy.

- Jeszcze raz bardzo pani współczuję. – powiedziała Kate. Siedziała przy stole razem z zapłakaną kobietą, która co chwilę ocierała mokre od łez oczy i policzki.

- Dziękuję. – wyszeptała z trudem. Jej wargi drżały tak mocno, że aż dziw brał, że w ogóle może mówić. – Ja sobie poradzę, martwię się tylko, co będzie z dziećmi. – powiedziała chlipiąc. – Były do niego bardzo przywiązane.

- Zrobimy wszystko, żeby złapać tego człowieka. – zapewniła Kate.

- Ale czemu w ogóle to zrobił? Chodziło o napad?

- To nie było nic osobistego, zabójcy nie chodziło o pani męża.

- Więc zginał przez przypadek?

- Nie. Chciał tym sposobem ostrzec inną osobę.

- Więc mój mąż zginął przez to, że jakiś chory człowiek próbował zabić kogoś innego?

- Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu.

- Mam nadzieję, że morderca dopadnie i jego.

Tony nie słuchał już dalej. Gdy usłyszał słowa kobiety, poczuł takie poczucie winy, jak nigdy dotąd. Wdowa miała pełne prawo go obwiniać, to przez niego jej mąż nie żył. Gdyby nie zrobił wtedy nic temu facetowi, nic takiego by się nie stało i choć nie mógł tego przewidzieć, wciąż czuł się winny. W takich chwilach żałował, że zajął się właśnie tą pracą. Zazwyczaj łatwiej było mu to znosić, kiedy wiedział, że śmierć nie nastąpiła z jego winy, ale w takich przypadkach, kiedy człowiek ginął przez niego, nie dlatego, że nie zdążył mu pomóc, ale dlatego, że ktoś chce go w ten sposób zniszczyć, Tony miał ochotę mu to ułatwić.

Dlatego właśnie nie mógł pozwolić, by ten drań zabił McGee, Abby albo Gibbsa. Nieznajomego jeszcze mógł znieść i tak zapomniałby o nim po pewnym czasie, tak jak wszystkich innych, ale przyjaciół? Tego nie mógłby zapomnieć, poczucie winy dręczyłoby go do końca życia.

Kobieta wyszła, odprowadzana przez jednego z agentów. Tony opuścił pokój dopiero wtedy, gdy był pewny, że nie natknie się na nią w korytarzu. Nie mógłby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Przez chwilę stał jeszcze pod drzwiami, patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę. W takim stanie zastała go Kate, kiedy zdecydowała się wrócić do biura.

- Tony, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zmartwiona.

Tony nie odpowiedział tylko odszedł, znikając z oczu Kate za rogiem.

Po powrocie do biura zastała go siedzącego przy swoim biurku, grającego na telefonie jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale wiedziała, że to tylko pozory. Sam fakt, że Gibbs obserwował go uważnie i nie wrzeszczał na niego za granie w czasie pracy był wystarczającym dowodem, by wiedzieć, że Tony potrzebuje teraz pomyśleć i że nie należy mu przeszkadzać.

Spokój Tony'ego nie trwał jednak długo, bo do biura wrócił dziwnie uradowany McGee, trzymając pod pachą laptop.

- Znalazłem coś, szefie. – powiedział dumnie, stawiając urządzenie na biurku Gibbsa.

Mężczyzna założył okulary i spojrzał w ekran.

- Czy ja dobrze widzę? – zapytał. Miał wrażenie, że jego okulary są zbyt słabe i płatają mu figle.

Tony i Kate podeszli zaciekawieni.

- Sprawdziłem trzy razy. – zapewnił Tim. – To na pewno on.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- DiNozzo, dzwoń do Mathew Robertsa, niech tu przyjdzie. – rozkazał zdejmując okulary.

- Czyżby pan: mam alibi, kupował narkotyki? – zapytał, wracając do biurka i sięgając po słuchawkę telefonu.

- Na to wygląda. – potwierdził Gibbs. – Dobra robota, McGee.

Tim jeszcze nigdy nie był tak dumny z siebie.


	7. Chapter 7

Sprowadzenie Robertsa nie było trudne, bo przebywał akurat w domu i nie stawiał się za bardzo, choć wyjątkowo nie podobało mu się, że znowu jest ciągnięty na przesłuchanie. Nie miał jednak za dużo do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, bo dwóch agentów, którzy go eskortowali, wyglądało bardzo groźnie.

- Panie Roberts, znaleźliśmy parę ciekawych rzeczy na pana temat. – powiedział Tony siadając naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Przesłuchiwał go sam, Gibbs, McGee i Kate obserwowali wszystko zza szyby.

- To znaczy?

- Zna pan tego mężczyznę? – zapytał, pokazując mu zdjęcie Terrence'a, zanim jeszcze nie został spalony.

- Nie. – odpowiedział szybko, ledwo patrząc na zdjęcie.

- To mów co innego.

Tony podał mu kartkę wydrukowaną ze zdobytego laptopa, na której widniały nazwiska klientów Terrence'a. Wśród nich było także nazwisko Robertsa.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co robi tu moje nazwisko.

- A ja chyba wiem. Ten mężczyzna nazywa się Bob Terrence i kupował pan od niego narkotyki.

- Nic takiego nie robiłem! – zaprzeczył natychmiast.

Niezrażony tą deklaracją Tony kontynuował.

- Któregoś dnia zgłosił się do pana pewien mężczyzna i poprosił o pomoc w morderstwie, oferując dużą sumę pieniędzy, a pan się zgodził. Pożyczył mu pan też swój samochód.

- To kłamstwo, pomówienie! – krzyknął Roberts. – W porządku, kupowałem u niego narkotyki, ale nikogo nie zabiłem, przysięgam!

- Skąd możemy być tego pewni? Nie znamy czasu zgonu ofiary, nie możemy potwierdzić pańskiego alibi.

- To nie byłem ja, ostatni raz widziałem go kilka dni temu, ale był wtedy żywy. Przysięgam, że nic mu nie zrobiłem, nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem.

- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Roberts złapał się za głowę i spojrzał na blat stołu, gdzie dalej leżało zdjęcie Terrence'a.

- To nie byłem ja, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. – powtarzał.

Tony westchnął i zabrał rzeczy wiedząc, że nic więcej się nie dowie. Nie mogli też nic mężczyźnie udowodnić, teraz mogli go tylko przekazać policji, by zajęli się sprawą narkotyków.

- Myślisz, że mówi prawdę? – zapytał McGee, gdy Tony do nich dołączył.

- Cóż, ja mu wierzę.

- Czyli znowu zostajemy z niczym.

- Tak. Miałeś rację, szefie, niepotrzebnie się cieszyliśmy.

- Jak zwykle mnie nie posłuchałeś.

- Ej, wcale nie jak zawsze.

- Chodźcie, wracamy do pracy.

Cała trójka niechętnie powłóczyła za Gibbsem nogami. Byli wściekli i rozczarowani, nie wiedzieli co robić. Mieli już dość tej sprawy i chcieli ją zakończyć, wszystko jednak było przeciwko nim.

Przez resztę dnia nie działo się nic szczególnego, zespół siedział przy biurkach, nuda doskwierała im wszystkim. Ponieważ zajmowali się sprawą Tony'ego, nie mogli wziąć innej, by zająć czymś czas, spędzili trzy godziny nie robiąc nic pożytecznego. Z tego co Tony zauważył, McGee rozmawiał z kimś na czacie, Kate rozwiązywała krzyżówki, a Gibbs przez cały ten czas wydawał się nieobecny, praktycznie nie zmieniał pozycji i ciągle wpatrywał się w okno, nie zwracając uwagi na nic.

Przez brak zajęcia, Tony powrócił myślami do żony dentysty, przez co znowu poczuł się winny, co trwało aż do 18, kiedy to zespół pojechał w końcu do domu. On oczywiście pojechał do Gibbsa, gdzie znowu był świadkiem tej samej monotonni. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy szef spędza tak każdy wieczór, czy robi tak tylko teraz.

Choć zajęcie było wyjątkowo nudne, Tony poszedł za Gibbsem do piwnicy i usiadł na schodach pogrążając się w myślach. Przypomniało mu się, jak Gibbs znowu go dotknął w samochodzie. To było tak intensywny uczucie, że przy odpowiednim skupieniu wciąż czuł mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie ich skóra się zetknęła. Nawet teraz mógł to poczuć przez co momentalnie zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Świetnie, tylko tego brakuje, żebym reagował tak bez dotyku.

Tony westchnął i spojrzał na Gibbs, który przerwał na chwile pracę, by obejrzeć wiadomości. W telewizji nic nie mówili o tych zabójstwach, prasa nawet nic na ten temat nie wiedziała, a cały zespół chciał, by tak pozostało. Nie potrzebowali użerać się z dziennikarzami, zabójca zdecydowanie im wystarczył.

Gibbs powrócił do pracy, a Tony dalej mu się przyglądał, wciąż czując ciepło w całym ciele, które nasilało się z każdą chwilą i nie było to zasługą wysokiej temperatury, bo w piwnicy było dość chłodno.

Nie miał pojęcia skąd brało się to ciepło, próbował sobie przypomnieć podobne uczucia, ale na myśl przychodziły mu tylko przypadki ze szkoły średniej. Coś mu się jednak nie zgadzało. Podobne ciepło czuł wcześniej tylko wtedy, gdy patrzył na dziewczyny ze swojej szkoły i tylko wtedy, kiedy to co chwila się w której zauroczył. Ciepło było wtedy dużo słabsze niż to teraz, ale podobne. Czyżby się więc zakochał? W Gibbsie?

Nie, to niemożliwe, powtarzał sobie kręcąc głową, nie wierząc, że w ogóle wpadł na taki pomysł. Lubił szefa, ale nigdy wcześniej nie pociągali go mężczyźni, a już zwłaszcza Gibbs. Nie przeczył, że był przystojny, bo potrafił to dostrzec, ale żeby zaraz coś do niego czuć, choćby pożądanie? Nie, to nie było możliwe, ale nic nie przeszkadzało w tym, by zrobić mały test.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, skupił się jeszcze raz na Gibbsie, ale tym razem patrzył na te części ciała, które mogłyby wywołać podniecenie. Z własnego doświadczenia z kobietami wiedział, że takim miejscem są przede wszystkim pośladki, ale zdecydowanie nie zamierzał ryzykować przyłapania przez Gibbsa, kiedy będzie patrzył na jego tyłek. Znacznie bezpieczniejszym wyborem byłaby klatka piersiowa, ale była zakryta przez bluzę.

Na szczęście nie tylko te części ciała były dla kobiet – więc według Tony'ego dla mężczyzn także – podniecające albo przyciągały uwagę.

Tony zdecydował się wybrać coś bezpiecznego z czego łatwo by się wytłumaczył. Padło na oczy. Według większości jego dotychczasowych partnerek, ładne oczy są bardzo pożądane.

Chociaż Gibbs stał do niego odwrócony nieco bokiem i w dość sporej odległości, Tony skupił swój wzrok na jego oczach. Wiele razy już w nie patrzył, ale nigdy w tym kontekście, więc był ciekaw, co się stanie.

Oczy Gibbs były niewątpliwie piękne. Może nie były szczególnie błękitne, były wręcz blade, ale właśnie tym zwracały uwagę, tym niespotykanym, bladym błękitem, który zawsze wydawał się nabierać barw wraz ze wzrostem emocji.

Tony nie poczuł nic dziwnego, ot patrzył w oczy, w które spoglądał już wiele razy wcześniej i także nie odczuwał nic nowego.

I wtedy Gibbs spojrzał na niego przez zaledwie dwie sekundy. Serce Tony'ego zaczęło bić jak szalone, a temperatura jego ciała jeszcze wzrosła. Cała twarz zrobiła mu się czerwona, kropelki potu zebrały mu się na karku, gdzie jak poczuł, niewielkie włoski stanęły mu na storc pod wpływem tego spojrzenia.

Te dwie sekundy sprawiły, że Tony nagle zapragnął usiąść bliżej Gibbs i po prostu być blisko niego, jak najbliżej i cieszyć się z jego obecności. Gdyby jeszcze mógł sprawić, że byłby zadowolony, a nie spięty jak teraz, byłoby idealnie. Ta jedne prosta rzecz stała się teraz jego priorytetem, nic innego się nie liczyło. Może więc rzeczywiście się zakochał? Ale przecież chęć sprawienie komuś radości i przebywania z tą osobą nie oznacza jeszcze, że padło się ofiarą zakochania. On i Gibbs byli przyjaciółmi, lubili spędzać ze sobą czas, a to, że teraz w jego obecności, sam na sam, czuje się dziwnie błogo, jeszcze nic nie znaczyło i na pewno dało się to jakoś wytłumaczyć w racjonalny sposób.

Mimo to Tony postanowił mieć oko na swoje dziwne uczucia, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Czemu się na mnie gapisz, DiNozzo? – zapytał Gibbs, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej łodzi.

Tony odłożył myśli w najdalszy kąt swojego umysłu czując, jak ciepło znika, a on sam się uspokaja. To zdecydowanie dobry znak.

- Myślę. – odparł podpierając brodę na dłoni.

- O czym?

Tony westchnął, dalej wpatrując się w oczy mężczyzny.

- O niczym ważnym.

Gibbs przerwał to, co robił i odwrócił się w stronę Tony'ego. Przez cały wieczór jego podwładny był nieobecny i niepokoiło go to. Musiał wiedzieć co wywoływało taki stan u młodszego mężczyzny i czy miało to coś wspólnego ze sprawą, czy nie. Niezależnie jednak od przyczyny musiał się tym zając i pomóc Tony'emu się z tym uporać, żeby absolutnie nic go nie rozpraszało dopóki nie złapią zabójcy.

- Jeśli coś cię martwi, to mów. – zachęcił go, siadając obok na schodach.

Tony spojrzał na przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć mu o swoich zmartwieniach. Z jednej strony nie chciał mu zawracać głowy własnymi problemami, a z drugiej chciał się komuś wygadać i poczuć się lepiej.

- Ja tylko... – zaczął, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Czuję się winny, wiesz?

- W związku ze śmiercią dentysty?

- Nie tylko, Terrence'a też. To przeze mnie nie żyją.

- Już ci mówiłem, że to nie twoja wina.

- Nie musisz mnie pocieszać, wiem, że to przeze mnie. Gdybym nie zrobił nic temu facetowi, nie chciałby się zemścić.

- To absurd, Tony. – Gibbs użył jego imienia z nadzieją, że wtedy lepiej do niego dotrze i jakoś go przekona, że nie jest niczemu winny. – Równie dobrze mógłbyś powiedzieć, że gdybyś się nie urodził, to też by do tego nie doszło.

- Może wtedy byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich.

- Nie, nie byłoby i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Gibbs położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, nie wyczuwając, jak Tony zadrżał. – Nie jesteś winny niczemu, co robi ktoś inny, rozumiesz? To nie ty namawiasz tego świra do mordowania.

- Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że pośrednio jestem winny?

- Cokolwiek mu zrobiłeś, nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. Przestań się o to obwiniać, nie jesteś winny ani bezpośrednio, ani pośrednio.

- Wdowa obwinia mnie. – zauważył. W końcu odważył się spojrzeć na szefa. Z tak bliska jego błękitne oczy były jeszcze piękniejsze. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego dreszczu. Miał nadzieje, że Gibbs teraz też go nie wyczuł.

- Ona nie zna wszystkich informacji na ten temat, straciła męża, jest zrozpaczona, nie myśli jasno. Gdyby znała wszystkie okoliczności, na pewno nie obwiniałaby ciebie.

- Myślisz?

- Jestem tego pewny.

- Mimo wszystko wciąż uważam...

Gibbs klepnął go w głowę.

- Przestań, rozumiesz? Jeszcze raz powiesz, że to twoja wina, a będziesz spać przed domem.

- Jasne. – Tony uśmiechnął się, masując miejsce po klepnięciu. Nie bolało, musiał się tylko pozbyć tego mrowienia, które spowodowało uderzenie. – Dzięki, Gibbs.

- Do usług.

Gibbs wrócił do łodzi chcąc jeszcze trochę popracować, wciąż było wcześnie i nie był aż tak zmęczony. Tony'emu też nie chciało się jeszcze spać, więc został tam, gdzie siedział, ale by nie zostać znowu przyłapanym przez Gibbsa na gapieniu się na niego, zaczął oglądać telewizję na tym śmiesznie małym telewizorze.

Spokój nie trwał jednak długo, bo już po kilku minutach komórka Tony'ego zaczęła dzwonić. Mężczyzna spojrzał na numer od razu go rozpoznając.

- To on. – powiedział do Gibbsa.

- Odbierz, nie wiadomo czego chce.

Tony przytaknął i włączył tryb głośno mówiący, dopiero wtedy odebrał.

- DiNozzo.

- Dobry wieczór, Anthony. – głos ich zabójcy był niewyraźny tak, jak podczas pierwszej rozmowy. – Jak ci minął dzień?

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał.

- Pogadać, ostatnim razem nie miałem okazji, namierzyli mnie.

- Skąd pewność, że znowu cię nie namierzyliśmy?

- Trzymasz taki sprzęt w domu agenta Gibbsa?

- Skąd ty...

- Jesteś bardzo łatwy do śledzenia, Anthony. – wyjaśnił. – A agent Gibbs przewidywalny, to było oczywiste, że zabierze cię do siebie, ale to cię nie uratuje.

- Skoro tak bardzo ci na mnie zależy, czemu tu po prostu nie przyjdziesz i mnie nie wykończysz?

- To zbyt proste i mało zabawne. Poza tym chcę, żebyś cierpiał jak najbardziej, a do tego potrzebni mi twoi koledzy.

- Trzymaj się od nich z daleka.

- Śmiesz mi rozkazywać, kiedy to ja rozdaję karty? Nieładnie, Anthony, nieładnie. Jestem ciekaw jak wielu twoich przyjaciół muszę dopaść, żeby cię złamać.

- Jeśli im coś zrobisz, to pożałujesz. – zagroził czując, jak coraz większy gniew w nim wzbiera. Miał już serdecznie dość tego psychola i jego zbrodni, a także tego, że ciągle grozi jego przyjaciołom.

- W takim razie radzę się pospieszyć, bo pan komputerowiec zaraz zmieni się w przypaloną grzankę. – ostrzegł i rozłączył się.

- Komputerowiec? – powtórzył Tony. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o kim mowa. – Cholera, Probie!

Bez żadnego porozumienia słowami, Tony i Gibbs wybiegli z domu i wsiedli do samochodu. Musieli jak najszybciej dostać się do domu McGee. Nie mieli pojęcia, czy to, co usłyszeli jest prawdą, ale nie mogli ryzykować.

Prowadząc, Gibbs wybrał najszybszą drogę na miejsce. McGee mieszkał spory kawałek od jego własnego domu, ale ulicę były praktycznie puste, bo nie przejeżdżali przez ruchliwe dzielnice, dzięki czemu zaoszczędzili na czasie.

Już z daleka widzieli czarny dym unoszący się w górę na tle granatowego nieba, a gdy podjechali jeszcze bliżej zobaczyli, jak dom McGee jest pochłaniany przez płomienie, sięgające wysoko ponad budynek.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs zatrzymał samochód kilka metrów od płonącego domu McGee. Cały budynek stał w płomieniach, które przenosiły się na sąsiednie zabudowania. Ludzie powychodzili na ulicę i przyglądali się temu piekłu, niektórzy z nich dzwonili po straż pożarną, ale obaj agenci wiedzieli, że strażacy nie zdąża przybyć. Drewniane elementy trzeszczały i w każdej chwili mogły się zawalić, grzebiąc pod sobą McGee, który wciąż był w środku. Ani Gibbs ani Tony nie widzieli go wśród tłumu, a próby dodzwonienia się do niego nie dawały żadnego rezultatu, w telefonie odzywał się tylko przerywany sygnał. Nie mogli nic zrobić, kompletnie nic, pozostawało im tylko patrzeć i czekać.

Tony jednak nie należał do tych, którzy czekają na rozwój wypadków, zwłaszcza w takich momentach. Nie mógł po prostu stać i patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciel płonie lub dusi się od dymu. Tym razem jego prześladowca posunął się zbyt daleko i musiał coś z tym zrobić.

- Kurwa! – przeklął Tony i bez zastanowienia pobiegł w stronę płonącego budynku.

- DiNozzo, zatrzymaj się! – krzyknął za nim Gibbs, ale on nie posłuchał tylko wbiegł do środka. Natychmiast uderzyło go potworne ciepło panujące w środku. Wszędzie były płomienie palące każdą rzecz na swojej drodze, pomieszczenia były tak zadymione, że trudno było oddychać lub cokolwiek dostrzec. Ale to nie mogło powstrzymać Tony'ego. Zasłonił nos i usta rękawem i pochylony ruszył przed siebie szukając McGee.

- Probie! – krzyknął, ale odpowiedziały mu tylko płomienie. – Probie, gdzie jesteś? – spróbował ponownie, ale znów nikt się nie odezwał, a on zaczął się tylko dusić z powodu dymu.

Jakieś płomienie oparzyły go w ramię, gdy przechodził obok, ale to go nie zatrzymało, szedł dalej, aż natrafił na ścianę ognia nie do przejścia.

- Cholera!

Podszedł bliżej oceniając, czy miałby jakieś szanse, gdyby przez nią przeskoczył. Musiał spróbować, nie było innego wyjścia.

Cofnął się do tyłu, by wziąć rozbieg, ale został złapany za ramię i pociągnięty w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Nie tędy, DiNozzo, tutaj nie ma ognia.

- Gibbs, co ty tu...

- Nie ma czasu na gadanie, ten dom może się w każdej chwili zawalić, rusz się.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, tuż za nimi oderwała się część konstrukcji budynku i dalej płonąc spadła na podłogę, wzniecając chmurę pyłu i iskier.

Gibbs i Tony przeszli przez kuchnię, która paliła się najmniej i najwolniej. Na całe szczęście McGee nie miał gazowej kuchenki, bo mieliby kłopoty.

W końcu po wyczerpującym unikaniu płomieni, udało im się pomimo dymu wypatrzyć McGee, który leżał nieprzytomny na środku salonu.

- Probie!

Tony podbiegł do niego i sprawdził puls. Na całe szczęście był. Powolny, ale jednostajny.

- Musimy go stąd szybko zabrać. – powiedział Gibbs i chwycił McGee za jedno ramię, podczas gdy Tony złapał go za drugie.

Znów musieli pokonać tę samą trasę, nawet z większymi problemami, bo sufit w kuchni zaczął się rozpadać skutkiem czego na podłodze pełno było płonących szczątków, których trzeba było unikać, a ze względu na dym nie było to takie łatwe.

Wreszcie jednak udało im się wydostać z tego piekła na świeże powietrze. Oddalili się jak najdalej od pożaru i dopiero wtedy zajęli się McGee. Wokół zdążył się już zebrać tłum gapiów.

- Będzie z nim dobrze? – zapytał Tony, z ulgą przyglądając się, jak klatka piersiowa Tima unosi się i opada.

- Powinno, był z dala od ognia i na ziemi, więc nie dusił się dymem.

Ciężko dysząc, Gibbs usiadł na ulicy, opierając się o swój samochód. W oddali słyszał już syreny straży pożarnej i pogotowia. Nim jeszcze przyjechali, McGee zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność.

- Tony? Szefie? – zapytał zmieszany. Nie był pewny, gdzie się znajduje, strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie.

- W porządku, Tim? – Tony był naprawdę przejęty. Nie tylko dlatego, bo Tim był jego przyjacielem, ale także dlatego, że to była jego wina, że w ogóle coś mu się mogło stać.

- Trochę mi nie dobrze. – przyznał wstając powoli. – Co się stało? – spytał, patrząc z przerażeniem na swój płonący dom.

- Ty nam powiedz. – odezwał się Gibbs, który skinął na jednego z przybyłych sanitariuszy, by tu podszedł.

- Siedziałem w domu i oglądałem telewizję. Usłyszałem, jak ktoś lub coś hałasuje w kuchni. Poszedłem to sprawdzić i wtedy chyba mnie ogłuszono, bo nic więcej nie pamiętam. Gdy się obudziłem, widziałem wszędzie płomienie. Próbowałem uciec, ale zemdlałem.

- Ten sukinsyn włamał ci się do domu. – wycedził przez zęby Tony.

- Zostajesz ze mną, McGee. – rozkazał Gibbs. – Będziesz spać na kanapie.

Tim przytaknął, nie chcąc się kłócić. Wstał i o chwiejnych nogach poszedł za sanitariuszem w stronę ambulansu. Gdy był badany, jego dom się zwalił. Ciężko było mu patrzeć jak miejsce, do którego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, pełne różnych cennych sprzętów komputerowych znikło tak po prostu za jednym zamachem. Nie chodziło jednak tylko o komputery, te prędzej czy później mógłby odkupić, choć dużo by to kosztowało. W domu znajdowały się jednak bliskie jego sercu rzeczy, które dostał od rodziny na różne okazje. Teraz wszystko przepadło.

Nie winił za to Tony'ego. To nie była jego wina, że ktoś postanowił się na nim zemścić, obierając sobie za cel osoby z jego otoczenia. Tim nie zamierzał go osądzać z tego powodu, Tony i tak parszywie się czuł ze świadomością, że gdzieś w pobliżu ukrywa się groźny przestępca, który ich obserwuje.

- Tim?

McGee odwrócił wzrok od swojego domu, a raczej jego zawalonych resztek, które gasili strażacy i spojrzał na Tony'ego, który właśnie do niego podszedł. Ponad jego ramieniem Tim zauważył, że Gibbs dalej siedzi oparty o swój wóz, ale rozmawia też z kimś przez telefon.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał skupiając swoja uwagę na koledze.

- Przepraszam za twój dom. – powiedział przeczesując nerwowo spocone i osmalone włosy.

- W porządku, to nie twoja wina.

Dalej mając w pamięci rozmowę z Gibbsem, Tony postanowił temu nie zaprzeczać.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał zmieniając temat.

- Fizycznie dobrze. – odparł dziękując skinem głowy sanitariuszowi. – Trochę mnie drapie w gardle, ale wytrzymam. Najbardziej szkoda mi rzeczy z domu.

Tony przytaknął. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć poza tym, że mu przykro.

- Chodź. – poklepał McGee po ramieniu. – Gibbs zaraz będzie jechał, z nami lub bez nas, więc lepiej się pospieszmy.

Z samego rana ogień był już ugaszony, strażacy jedynie dogaszali niektóre części domu.

Płomienie zdążyły nadpalić dwa pobliskie budynki, ale nie wywołały poważnych szkód i nikt nie zginął.

xxx

Zaraz po obudzeniu się, Gibbs zebrał swój zespół i wrócił na miejsce pożaru z nadzieją na znalezienie jakichś śladów. Nawet informacje od którego miejsca zaczął się pożar i czym go wzniecono byłyby przydatne.

Tim odmówił podejścia do pogorzeliska. Był niespokojny od samego patrzenia na nie i wdychania zapachu spalenizny, a na myśl o podejściu bliżej robiło mu się niedobrze. Wiedział, że to nieprofesjonalne, ale Gibbs pozwolił mu zostać przy samochodzie, więc nie zamierzał się kłócić.

Na miejscu już od dobrej godziny rozglądała się policja, która obiecała przekazać wszelkie znaleziony ślady, NCIS, by ci mogli je zbadać. Jak dotąd nie znaleźli nic wartościowego. Trudno było też orzec, gdzie zaczął się pożar, bo cała podłoga zniknęła pod zawalonym i spalonym do cna dachem. Na razie zajęli się tylko odgrodzeniem miejsca zbrodni i pozwoliła strażakom oczyścić to, co mogło zawierać jakieś ślady.

Gibbs i Tony przyglądali się temu z jak najmniejszej odległości, wytężając wzrok, by znaleźć coś znaczącego pomiędzy zawalonymi częściami domu. Dalej nie pozwolili im jeszcze wejść.

W pewnym momencie Gibbs dojrzał coś błyszczącego, ale bynajmniej nie wśród gruzów tylko daleko za nimi w oknie budynku. Widział już podobny błysk tak wiele razy w życiu, że nie miał wątpliwości skąd pochodzi.

- Snajper!

Ten jeden krzyk wystarczył, żeby wszyscy przylgnęli ciałami do ziemi, by dopiero w tej pozycji znaleźć kryjówkę. Zrobili to w ostatniej chwili, bo zaraz potem usłyszeli wystrzał.

Pocisk, który niewątpliwie był wymierzony w Tony'ego, chybił i wbił się w asfalt, robiąc w nim ogromną dziurę, która natychmiast wzbudziła strach u mężczyzny. Jeśli nabój zrobił to z asfaltem, to Tony nawet bał się pomyśleć, co by zrobił z jego głową albo inną częścią ciała.

Gibbs od razu wezwał wsparcie, gdy tylko ukrył się przed kolejnym wystrzałem, który jednak nie nastąpił. Mimo to wszyscy wyszli ze swoich ukryć dopiero, gdy dostali potwierdzenie, że snajper już im nie zagraża.

- Mam tego serdecznie dość! – krzyknął Tony. – Znajdę tego sukinsyna i złamię mu kark, przysięgam!

- Uspokój się, DiNozzo!

Tony spojrzał wściekle na Gibbsa. Nie był zły na niego tylko na zabójcę, a mimo to miał ochotę uderzyć i szefa, i każdą inna osobę, która się do niego zbliży.

Nie zaprotestował, gdy mężczyzna klepnął go w głowę, cudem powstrzymał się, by mu nie oddać. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że musi się uspokoić, ale to nie pomagało, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie rozmowy z Gibbsem z ostatniego wieczora. To trochę ostudziło jego temperament i zniechęciło do bicia ludzi.

- Wybacz, szefie.

- Nie przepraszaj.

Gibbs – co do niego niepodobne – chwycił Tony'ego za kark i ścisnął lekko, ewidentnie usiłując go pocieszyć i jeszcze bardziej uspokoić. Efekt był jednak odwrotny.

Tony poczuł w całym ciele takie ciepło, jak nigdy wcześniej. Ręka Gibbsa go parzyła i wydawała taka ciężka, jakby ważyła z tonę. Gdy ją zabrał, Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech, dopiero teraz wypuszczając z drżeniem powietrze.

- W porządku? – zapytał nieco zaniepokojony Gibbs.

- T-tak. – odparł szybko i odwrócił wzrok. Serce waliło mu jak młot i był pewny, że gdyby spojrzał teraz na Gibbsa, to dostałby palpitacji. – Jedziemy do biura?

- Możemy. – zgodził się ignorując chwilowo temat dziwnego zachowania Tony'ego. – Powiedzą nam, gdy coś znajdą.

Tony przytaknął i szybko umknął do samochodu. Tam, podczas całej jazdy do biura zadawała sobie w kółko jedno i to samo pytanie.

Co się ze mną dzieje?

W biurze panowało poruszenie, agenci mówili o wizycie członka zarządu, który miał dziś przeprowadzić wywiad na temat osób do zwolnienia. Wszyscy, którym to groziło, łącznie z McGee, stali się przejęci i dyskutowali między sobą.

Tony nie miał czasu, by martwić się McGee, choć teraz po stracie domu był w dużo gorszym położeniu niż wcześniej.

Nie mogąc jednak nic na to poradzić, Tony nie zaprzątał tym sobie głowy. Szukał w pamięci kolejnych osób, które mogły chcieć go zabić. Po ataku przy pogorzelisku lista podejrzanych się zawęziła. Nie każdy obeznany w broni człowiek był w stanie strzelać z karabinu snajperskiego, zwłaszcza z takiej odległości.

W całym swoim życiu Tony poznał tylko dwóch snajperów. Gibbsa i...

- O rany.

Gibbs, Kate - nawet przerażony McGee – spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Tony'ego.

- Zapomniałeś o randce? – zapytała go Kate.

- John Wolsh.

- Kto?

- John Wolsh. Poznałem go, gdy pracowałem w Filadelfii. – wyjaśnił.

McGee od razu zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i wszedł w bazę danych w komputerze, wyszukując nazwisko Wolsha.

- To może być on? – Gibbs wstał z krzesła, gotowy w każdej chwili jechać.

- Aresztowałem mu ojca.

- To nie wystarczy, by go o cokolwiek oskarżyć.

- W policji był snajperem i miał skłonności do agresji, wystarczy?

Gibbs przytaknął i spojrzał wyczekująco na Tima.

- McGee?

- Mam. – McGee wyświetlił obraz na dużym ekranie. – Mieszka tutaj, szefie.

- DiNozzo, jedziemy. – rozkazał rzucając podwładnemu klucze.

- Oby to był on. – szepnął pod nosem Tony zmierzając do windy.

Tony zapukał niecierpliwie do domu Wolsha modląc się, by po otworzeniu drzwi on i Gibbs ujrzeli wszystkie dowody świadczące przeciw temu facetowi, pozwalające im go aresztować. Niestety w progu nie stanął zakrwawiony Wolsh przyznający się do winy, tylko Wolsh z posiwiałymi włosami na głowie i z lekką nadwagą. Już nawet w oczach nie było tej samej zawziętości, którą Tony widział u niego pracując w Filadelfii.

- DiNozzo. – powiedział z irytacją w głosie, od razu rozpoznając Tony'ego i kompletnie ignorując stojącego obok Gibbsa. - Naprawdę wierzyłem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę.

- Tak bardzo, że byłbyś gotów zabić? – spytał Tony.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- O dwóch trupach podrzuconych do mnie do mieszkania. – odparł i podał mężczyźnie folder ze zdjęciami.

Wolsh tylko pobieżnie rzucił na nie okiem.

- Ktoś musi cię nieźle nienawidzić. – stwierdził oddając folder. – Ale to nie ja to zrobiłem.

- Czyżby?

- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś. Po tym jak zamknąłeś mi ojca i wyniosłeś się do Baltimore starałem się o tobie zapomnieć. Po co miałbym cię szukać i patrzeć na ciebie?

- Dla zemsty? – zaproponował Gibbs, odzywając się po raz pierwszy w czasie trwania rozmowy.

Wolsh nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, cały czas wpatrywał się w Tony'ego.

- Nigdy nie chciałem się zemścić. Mój ojciec był winny i nie było powo...

Wolsh przerwał rozproszony przez dzwoniący telefon.

Tony nie kłopotał się z przeproszeniem mężczyzny i spojrzał na swój telefon.

- Szefie... to on. – powiedział nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Był pewien, że to Wolsh był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny.

Gibbs pociągnął go w stronę samochodu, każąc mu odebrać.

- Nie jestem Wolshem, Anthony. – zapewnił mężczyzna, gdy tylko Tony zatwierdził rozmowę.

- Skąd wiesz gdzie jestem i z kim rozmawiam?

- Chyba wyraziłem się dość jasno ostatnim razem. Jesteś łatwy do śledzenia. A jeśli chodzi o to, kim jestem, to musisz się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz uratować bliskie ci osoby i samego siebie. Do usłyszenia.

- Szlag! – przeklął Tony słysząc już tylko przerwany sygnał. – A już myślałem...

- Znajdziemy go, Tony. – zapewnił Gibbs.

- Liczę na to.

xxx

Po powrocie do biura Gibbs został natychmiast wezwany na spotkanie z dyrektorem. Oprócz niego poszli także inni szefowie zespołów, więc biuro nieco się wyludniło. Zbliżała się też pora lunchu, więc ci agenci, którzy nie mieli jakichś pilnych obowiązków poszli coś zjeść, w pomieszczeniu zostały tylko cztery osoby, które miały odbierać telefony.

Wśród tych osób byli Tony i Kate, McGee ulotnił się do Abby zaraz po wyjściu Gibbs i do tej pory nie wrócił.

Zajęty przeglądaniem swoich akt w celu znalezienia kolejnego nazwiska, Tony nawet nie myślał o jedzeniu, choć głód mu doskwierał. Powiedział sobie jednak, że nie będzie jadł, dopóki nie natrafi na coś wartościowego.

Kate nie był już aż tak zaangażowana i powoli jadła lunch, cały czas spoglądając z zaniepokojeniem na kolegę. Nie uważała, by jego zachowanie było korzystne dla zdrowia, ale dobrze wiedziała, że nie może go do niczego zmusić, gdy wpadał w trans taki jak ten. Nikogo wtedy nie słuchał, nawet Gibbs miał problemy z namówieniem go do czegokolwiek innego, a przecież powszechnie było wiadomo, jakim dla Tony'ego jest autorytetem.

Kate westchnęła cicho i wstała od biurka.

- Wychodzę na chwilę. – powiedziała do Tony'ego, który jedynie przytaknął nie odrywając wzroku od akt.

Nie miał pojęcia, na jak długo wyszła Kate, nie patrzył też na nic poza swoim komputerem, więc gdy usłyszał kroki był pewny, że to jego przyjaciółka. Nie usłyszał jednak dźwięku przesuwanego krzesła, a nawet same kroki był inne, niepodobne do tych Kate, która miała dzisiaj buty na nieco większym obcasie niż zwykle.

Ten stukot obcasów brzmiał inaczej i Tony szybko przekonał się dlaczego, gdy przed jego biurkiem stanął mężczyzna.

Tony podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego, od razu rozpoznając twarz. To był ten sam mężczyzna, którego spotkał wtedy przy windzie dwa dni temu.

- Słucham pana. – zaczął uprzejmie. Wolał nie ryzykować, gdyby to był ktoś ważny.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w miły dla oka sposób i rozejrzał po biurze.

- Poszukuję agenta Gibbsa. – powiedział. – Mogę z nim porozmawiać?

- Agent Gibbs jest w tej chwili na ważnym zebraniu z dyrektorem, ale ja mogę panu pomóc. – zaoferował podsuwając mężczyźnie należące do McGee krzesło, by miał na czym usiąść.

- Dziękuję. – mężczyzna usiadł wygodnie, dalej rozglądając się po biurze, co wydało się Tony'emu nieco podejrzane. – Mówi więc pan, że agent Gibbs nie przyjdzie w najbliższym czasie?

- Nie. – potwierdził. Sam nie wiedział czemu sięgnął jednocześnie po broń przy pasie, nieznajomy nie wykazywał żadnej agresji. – A pan w jakiej sprawie, jeśli mogę zapytać?

- Chciałem zadać parę pytań na temat agenta McGee.

- Agenta McGee? – zdziwił się Tony.

- Tak. Nazywam się Henry Baylor i zostałem tu przysłany z zarządu.

I wszystko jasne, stwierdził w myślach Tony. Facet przyszedł tu po to, by zdobyć więcej powodów do wywalenie McGee, żeby zarząd miał czyste rączki.

- Miło poznać. – skłamał Tony nawet nie siląc się już na uprzejmość. – Jak panu już mówiłem, agent Gibbs jest nieobecny, więc proszę przyjść kiedy indziej.

- Nie szkodzi, sam pan zaoferował, że mi pomoże. – przypomniał mu Baylor i wyciągnął z teczki gruby notatnik i długopis. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak długo agent McGee tu pracuje?

Jakbyś nie wiedział, pomyślał Tony i spojrzał z pogardą na mężczyznę. Ten jednak tegogo nie zauważył, bo spoglądał w notes, gdzie niewątpliwie miał zapisane poprawne odpowiedzi.

Tony czuł się jak w jakimś marnym teleturniej, gdzie niezależnie od tego, czy odpowiedź będzie poprawna, czy nie i tak przegra. Miał nadzieję, że Kate zaraz wróci, dokądkolwiek poszła.

- Kilka miesięcy, ale współpracuje z nami dłużej. – odpowiedział rezygnując ze szczegółów, które mężczyzna i tak znał.

- Czy zdarzyły mu się jakieś wpadki?

Żeby tylko jedna.

- Absolutnie nie.

Baylor spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował jego odpowiedzi.

- A czy w ostatnim czasie popełnił jakiś błąd?

- Wcale. To idealny przykład perfekcji i pedantyzmu. Nie usiądzie przy biurku dopóki nie będzie na nim panował absolutny porządek, a każdy jego garnitur jest zawsze idealnie wyprasowany, przejeżdża żelazkiem po każdej nierówności dokładnie 100 razy, a książki ma poukładane alfabetycznie i kolorami.

Oglądanie _Detektywa Monka_ jednak mu się opłaciło. Mimo to Tony wiedział, że mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wyśmiewany.

- Niech mnie pan posłucha, agencie. – Baylor schował notes i długopis do teczki. – Nie mam czasu na zbędne dyskusje. Albo powie mi pan coś na temat agenta McGee, albo to pan wyleci zamiast niego. – zagroził spoglądając poważnie na swojego rozmówcę. – To jak będzie?

Tony usiadł całkiem wyprostowany i uniósł dumnie głowę pokazując tym samym, że nie boi się żadnych gróźb.

- Nic pan ode mnie nie usłyszy. – odparł. – A teraz jeśli pan pozwoli, mam dużo pracy. – spławił go i powrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

Baylor jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się Tony'emu, a potem wstał i wyszedł z biura szybkim krokiem. Ledwie zniknął za drzwiami windy, a Kate wróciła do swojego biurka niczego nieświadoma. Tony nie zamierzał zmieniać tego stanu.

xxx

Jakąś godzinę później Gibbs wrócił z zebrania i kazał wszystkim iść do domu. Po jego wyrazie twarzy nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest zły, czy zadowolony, więc nikt nie wiedział, jak poszło spotkanie.

Tony razem z McGee wyszli wraz z Gibbsem jako pierwsi, Kate tylko trochę po nich. Chociaż nie robiła tego dnia nic męczącego, to była wykończona i nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak o odprężającej kąpieli i długim śnie. To pierwsze marzenie mogła zrealizować, ale z drugim było już nieco gorzej. Wątpiła, że uda się jej wyspać, wciąż miała w pamięci to, co pozostało po domu McGee. Trochę się bała, że jej mieszkanie będzie następne. Wolała jednak to, niż gdyby kolejny miał być dom Ducky'ego lub Abby.

Była już w połowie drogi do domu, właśnie wyprzedził ją jeden samochód, więc teraz była na drodze sama.

Spojrzała w lusterko, ale za nią nie było nikogo. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Zakręcała właśnie w lewo, gdy usłyszała silnik innego samochodu, nie widziała jednak świateł. Sekundę później coś z wielką siłą uderzyło w jej auto od strony kierowcy.

Kate poczuła ogromny ból w ramieniu, a potem także i w głowie, którą uderzyła o kierownicę, gdy jej auto ześlizgnęło się z drogi i spadło do pobliskiego rowu, spychane przez inny samochód.

Do jej uszu doszedł pisk opon i milknący silnik drugiego auta, więc kierowca musiał odjechać.

Kate z trudem oparła się o kierownicę. Czuła, jak po głowie spływa jej krew, na szczęście lewy bok miała cały, może tylko nieco poobijany. Robiło jej się czarno przed oczami, więc wiedziała, że zostało jej może tylko kilka minut świadomości.

Tak szybko, jak teraz potrafiła wyciągnęła telefon, by wezwać pomoc.

- Telefon alarmowy, podaj zgłoszenie. – odezwał się męski głos w komórce.

- Miałam wypadek niedaleko Hillsdale, ktoś zepchnął mój samochód z drogi.

- Pani nazwisko?

- Agentka specjalna Caitlin Todd.

- Jest pani ranna?

- Moja głowa krwawi, obraz przed oczami mi się zamazuję.

- Wysyłam ambulans, proszę się nie rozłączać.

- Dobrze.

Zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć, jak operator potwierdza jej zgłoszenie nim straciła przytomność i wypuściła telefon z ręki.


	9. Chapter 9

McGee po raz pierwszy miał okazje zobaczyć sławną piwnicę swojego szefa, którą Tony często wykorzystywał w swoich żartach. Tim musiał przyznać, że nie jest ona jakoś szczególnie wyjątkowa. Poza wielką łodzią nie różniła się niczym od jego własnej byłej piwnicy.

Podczas jazdy samochodem Tony wymieniał każdą zasadę panująca w domu Gibbsa. McGee usłyszał między innymi, że sypialnia szefa i strych, to strefa zakazana i absolutnie nikt nie może tam wchodzić jeśli nie chce strącić życia.

- Aha, jeszcze jedno. – przypomniał sobie Tony, gdy już wychodzili z samochodu. – Nie dotykaj karabinu. Nigdy.

- Dlaczego? – zainteresował się. Gibbs mu nie ufał? Bał się, że zrobi sobie krzywdę? Przecież nie jest dzieckiem, potrafi obchodzić się z bronią nawet jeśli z samej snajperki nie potrafi strzelać.

- A pozwoliłbyś, żeby jakiś obcy facet dotykał ci dziewczynę?

- Ale to karabin, co to ma do rzeczy?

- Jeez, Probie! Karabin jest dla snajpera jak kobieta, a cudzych kobiet się nie dotyka. Chyba, że chcesz stracić swoje lepkie łapska. Co ty na to, McZboczeńcu?

- Chyba się obejdzie. – stwierdził nieco przerażony. Wątpił, że Gibbs by go zabił, w każdym bądź razie Tony na pewno by mu nie przeszkodził, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Po posiłku składającym się z zamówionej chińszczyzny, Gibbs jak co wieczór poszedł do piwnicy, a Tony i ciągnięty przez niego McGee wraz z nim.

- Czemu za nim idziemy? – zapytał Tim zatrzymując Tony'ego przed drzwiami do piwnicy, w której Gibbs już oddawał się swojemu hobby.

- Nie chcesz zobaczyć Gibbsa w jego naturalnym środowisku?

- Wolałbym nie. – przyznał szczerze. Bał się, że będą tylko przeszkadzali, ale Tony wydawał się być pewny siebie, jak zawsze zresztą, więc zgodził się pójść do piwnicy.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na schodach, Gibbs spojrzał na nich nieznacznie zirytowany.

- Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty tylko gapić się na mnie? – spytał powracając do pracy.

McGee zarumienił się, ale Tony nie dał się tak łatwo spławić.

- Może gdybyś miał u siebie większy telewizor, to byłoby co robić. – zaproponował z uśmiechem, siadając na schodach.

McGee usiadł obok niego, wiercąc się co chwila i szukając wymówki, by stąd wyjść. Zazdrościł Tony'emu, że jest taki zrelaksowany, podczas gdy on sam czuł się niezręcznie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ma coś powiedzieć, czy po prostu siedzieć i gapić się na Gibbsa, który zachowywał się jakby zapomniał o ich obecności tutaj.

Kiedy zadzwonił telefon szefa, McGee aż podskoczył z przerażenia. Był pewny, że Tony chciał się już z niego ponabijać, ale poważny głos Gibbsa go od tego odwiódł.

- Kiedy? – spytał osobę, z którą rozmawiał. – Sukinsyn. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte żeby i rozłączył się. – Ruszcie się, jedziemy. – rozkazał Tony'emu i McGee.

- Gdzie? – spytał Tim przepuszczając szefa.

- Kate miała wypadek, jest w szpitalu. – wyjaśnił pokrótce. Był wściekły, nie marzył teraz o niczym innym tylko o złamaniu karku ich zabójcy. Gdyby tylko mógł go znaleźć, już by nie żył.

- Myślisz, że to sprawka tego skurwiela? – zapytał Tony.

- A kogo innego?

Gibbs prowadził spokojnie, rozglądając się dokładnie i licząc po cichu, że zabójca i jemu postanowi coś zrobić, a wtedy mogliby go dorwać. Niestety jazda do szpitala obeszła się bez próby zabójstwa.

Po wejściu do budynku dowiedzieli się od razu, gdzie leży Kate i poszli porozmawiać z lekarzem. McGee został przy wejściu i zadzwonił po Ducky'ego.

Tony spoglądał na śpiąca w swojej sali Kate, ale większość swojej uwagi skupiał na rozmowie Gibbsa i lekarza.

- Doznała lekkiego wstrząsu mózgu, nic poważnego, jutro lub po jutrze ją wypiszemy.

- Żadna kość nie jest złamana? – zapytał Gibbs ignorując swój telefon, który wibrował mu w kieszeni. Ktokolwiek to był, mógł zaczekać.

- Ma tylko trochę zbite ramię, wystarczy odrobina lodu i wszystko będzie w porządku. Miała dużo szczęścia, sanitariusze powiedzieli, że samochód jest w kiepskim stanie, zdecydowanie gorszym niż agentka Todd.

- Lepiej żeby tak było, w przeciwnym razie ten kto jej to zrobił, po spotkaniu ze mną będzie wyglądał znacznie gorzej.

- To już wszystko. – lekarz był zmieszany zachowaniem Gibbsa, więc postanowił zostawić go w spokoju. – W razie jakichkolwiek pytań proszę zgłosić się do pielęgniarek.

Gibbs przytaknął i podszedł do Tony'ego.

- Wyjdzie z tego, nic poważnego jej się nie stało. – powiedział na wypadek, gdyby Tony nie słuchał rozmowy.

- Wiem. – Tony wyjął z kieszeni telefon, który dzwonił mu od jakiegoś czasu. Rozłączył się, nie patrząc nawet kto dzwoni. Nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowę nawet, gdyby to była Abby. – Chce dorwać mnie, a cały czas atakuje innych. Jest aż takim tchórzem?

- Celowo chce cię zdenerwować, żebyś był łatwiejszym celem.

- Czyli jest tchórzem. Boi się zmierzyć się ze mną, kiedy jestem skupiony?

- Wciąż nie kojarzysz nikogo, kto stosowałby taką taktykę?

- Nie. Na dobrą sprawę to może być każdy. Sam przyznaj, zrobiłbyś to samo, by mnie dorwać.

- Gdybym chciał cię zabić powoli i w męczarniach, by w ten sposób się zemścić, zaczaiłbym się na ciebie z karabinem snajperskim, odstrzelił stopę, a potem porwał i przetrzymywał przez jakiś czas, żebyś załamał się psychicznie i sam prosił o śmierć.

Gibbs powiedział to tak obojętnym głosem, że Tony aż zadrżał na sama myśl.

- Powinienem się bać, szefie? – zapytał rozśmieszony. Rozbawienie szybko jednak przemieniło się w irytację, gdy telefon znów zadzwonił.

- Halo? – odebrał wreszcie, chcąc jak najszybciej spławić rozmówcę.

- Nie ładnie nie odbierać moich telefonów, Anthony.

- Czego znów chcesz? – zapytał. Nie musiał nawet pokazywać, że to zabójca, Gibbs sam się domyślił.

- Chciałem spytać, jak się czuję Caitlin. Nic jej się nie stało? Wypadek wyglądał na poważny.

- Masz jaja, żeby dzwonić do mnie teraz i to z takim pytaniem.

- Po prostu się martwię o twoją droga przyjaciółkę. Widziałem całe zajście. Ten, kto zepchnął ja z drogi musi być strasznym draniem.

Tony miał już odpowiedzieć, ale Gibbs wyrwał mu nagle telefon z ręki.

- Posłuchaj mnie, ty sukinsynie. Posuwasz się za daleko.

- Agencie Gibbs, doprawdy, powinieneś...

- Nie odzywaj się! Nie mów ani jednego, pierdolonego słowa.

Tony był w szoku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Gibbs był taki wściekły. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że stracił w końcu kontrolę nad sobą.

- Szefie, uspokój się. – powiedział, ale mężczyzna go nie posłuchał, wprost przeciwnie był wściekły jeszcze bardziej. Tony wyraźnie usłyszał, jak zabójca zaśmiał się po drugiej stronie, podjudzając Gibbsa coraz bardziej.

Pomimo wyłączonego trybu głośno mówiącego, każdy stojący blisko człowiek mógł usłyszeć rozmówcę Jethro.

- Zaskakujesz mnie, agencie. Zabicie cię będzie prawdziwą przyjemnością.

- Z nas wszystkich jesteś jedyna osobą, która będzie martwa w ciągu kilku dni. – zagroził Gibbs. – Osobiście upewnię się, że tak będzie.

Zabójca nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć, bo Gibbs rozłączył się i podał telefon Tony'emu.

- Sukinsyn.

Tony przyglądał się, jak Gibbs krąży w te i we w tę niczym dzikie zwierzę zamknięte w klatce, które ktoś drażnił przez cały dzień. Ludzie przechodzący obok omijali go szerokim łukiem. Nie byli pewni do czego jest zdolny i woleli nie ryzykować, zwłaszcza gdy dostrzegali broń przy pasie.

Kiedy Gibbs przewrócił bogu ducha winne krzesło stojące pod ścianą, skutkiem czego połamało się, Tony uznał za stosowne interweniować.

- Szefie, musisz się uspokoić. – spróbował najpierw spokojnie. Gdyby to nie podziałało, musiałby użyć mocniejszych słów.

- Nie mam zamiaru się uspokoić, DiNozzo.

- Szefie, mówię poważnie, jeszcze ochrona przyjdzie i wyprowadzi cię na zewnątrz.

- Niech przychodzi, będę miał się na czym wyżyć.

Tony nie wiedział już, co mogłoby podziałać. Postanowił jednak nie podnosić głosu, bo tylko nakręciłby Gibbsa jeszcze bardziej, a nie o to mu chodziło. Poza poczekaniem na Ducky'ego nie miał innego pomysłu na uspokojenie szefa.

Gibbs z każdą minutą był coraz bardziej nieobliczalny. Tony postanowił zrobić jedyną rzecz, jaka w przypływie desperacji przyszła mu na myśl. Nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami ani nad tym, co w ogóle robi, podszedł szybko do szefa i klepnął go w tył głowy.

Tony miał wrażenie, że w całym budynku zatrzymał się czas, gdy Gibbs spojrzał na niego zszokowany, a on zdał sobie sprawę, co przed chwilą zrobił.

- Cholera, Tony, coś ty zrobił. – usłyszał za sobą głos McGee, który znalazł się w odpowiednim czasie i miejscu, by być świadkiem całej sytuacji.

Początkowy szok w oczach Gibbsa przemienił się teraz w gniew, wręcz furię.

- O boże, jestem martwy. – szepnął do siebie Tony, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. – Szefie, ja nie chciałem.

Gibbs wydawał się w ogóle go nie słyszeć, był jak w transie.

Tony ledwo zdążył mrugnąć, a Gibbs już trzymał go za kołnierz kurtki i ciągnął w odosobnione miejsce.

- McGee, dzwoń na policję! – zawołał jeszcze zrozpaczony Tony nim stracił młodszego kolegę z oczu.

- O nie. – McGee wyciągnął komórkę i szybko wybrał numer. – Ducky, pośpiesz się, Gibbs zaraz zabije Tony'ego! Mówię całkowicie poważnie, szybko!

- McGee widział, gdzie mnie ciągniesz, nie wywiniesz się, szefie.

Tony desperacko próbował ratować swój tyłek na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Miał nadzieje, że obecność świadka zniechęci Gibbsa do morderstwa.

Jeśli przeżyję, to jestem cholernym szczęściarzem, stwierdził obserwując ze strachem, jak Gibbs zamyka drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym się znaleźli.

- Usłyszą mnie, jeśli krzyknę. – starał się dalej, ale to nie robiło wrażenia na Gibbsie. – Szefie, przerażasz mnie. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem tego zrobić, to był wypadek!

- DiNozzo!

- Zamykam się.

To było to. Gibbs postanowił go w końcu zabić. Bo niby z jakiego innego powodu stałby tak blisko i podnosił na niego rękę? Chciał mu złamać kark, to było jasne.

Ten, kto chce mnie zabić będzie niepocieszony, zdał sobie sprawę Tony zamykając oczy, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że ma właśnie oberwać.

Szef nie złamał mu karku, nawet go nie uderzył. Zamiast tego poklepał go tylko po policzku.

Tony niepewnie otworzył oczy. Gibbs się uśmiechał.

- Dobrze, zrobiłeś, DiNozzo. – pochwalił.

- Naprawdę? – Tony miał wrażenie, że śni. Albo już umarł.

Szybko, nawet nie poczułem.

- Tak, naprawdę.

- To nie jest jakaś gra? – zapytał. Nadal nie czuł się zbyt bezpiecznie. – Jak się odwrócę, to nie dźgniesz mnie nożem w plecy?

- Nie.

- Co za ulga. – przyznał mogąc w końcu odetchnąć. – To trochę dziwne, że nie jesteś już zły. Przed chwilą byłeś wściekły.

- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To ja dałem ponieść się emocjom. Rzadko mi się to zdarza.

- Rzadko? Tobie się to w ogóle nie przydarza, całkiem mnie tym zaskoczyłeś.

- Z reguły nie jesteś świadkiem mojej utraty kontroli nad sobą.

- Całe szczęście, jesteś wtedy straszny.

- Lepiej wracajmy, McGee wydawał się przerażony.

- I ty się dziwisz? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał wybić wszystkich w szpitalu. - zaśmiał się Tony wracając razem z Gibbsem pod salę Kate.

McGee stał pod ścianą i niespokojnie spoglądał na zegarek, gdy obaj mężczyźni wrócili.

- Już się martwiłem, że cię zabił. – powiedział do Tony'ego.

- Mnie? No co ty, jestem ulubieńcem Gibbsa, nie zabiłby mnie. – powiedział pewny siebie.

- Jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

- Przywidziało ci się, powinieneś nosić okulary.

- Zamknijcie się oboje. – rozkazał Gibbs.

Tony i McGee natychmiast zamilkli widząc, że szef do kogoś dzwoni.

Szybko okazało się, że mężczyzna dzwoni po ochronę dla Kate. Wolał nie ryzykować, zabójca może chcieć dokończyć robotę.

Trzej agenci wrócili do domu, gdy tylko przyjechał Ducky, a Gibbs porozmawiał z nim przez chwilę. Z tego co usłyszał McGee, szef tłumaczył się ze swojego wybuchu złości, ale nie mógł być pewny, bo obaj stali zbyt daleko, a Tony, który słyszał wszystko doskonale, nie chciał nic powiedzieć.

Gibbs ponownie zszedł do piwnicy, by się uspokoić, a Tony wiernie poszedł za nim. Tym razem McGee zrezygnował z towarzyszenia obu mężczyznom i poszedł spać na kanapę. Miał dość tego dnia.

Podobnie czuł się Tony, ale pomimo zmęczenia nie potrafił się zmusić do położenia do łóżka. Liczył na to, że monotonna praca Gibbsa przy łodzi pomoże mu zasnąć. Niestety zamiast snu dostał kolejny nawał myśli. Z każdym dniem były coraz bardziej dosadne i zawsze tyczyły się szefa. Bał się, że niedługo zajdą za daleko, jeśli już nie zaszły.

Ostatniej nocy miał sen, po którym obudził się zlany potem, ale nie z powodu strachu. Nienawidził się za ten sen i za te myśli. Jak w ogóle mógł tak myśleć o własnym szefie, który przez cały ten czas był dla niego jak ojciec? Nie powinien czuć takich rzeczy, ale im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że się zakochał. To już nie były zwykłe przypuszczenia, bo był tego niemal w stu procentach pewny.

Co ja mu teraz powiem, gdy zauważy moje dziwne zachowanie, zastanawiał się zrozpaczony. Nie może się dowiedzieć, nigdy. Boże spraw, żeby się nie dowiedział, bo jestem skończony.

- W porządku, Tony?

- Co? – spytał zaskoczony. Był tak zamyślony, że dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Gibbs na niego patrzy.

- Jesteś blady. – zauważył. Tony bez trudu usłyszał w jego głosie zmartwienie, którego nie chciał usłyszeć.

Błagam, Gibbs, nie komplikuj sprawy, nie pokazuj, że się o mnie troszczysz.

- To nic takiego. – skłamał.

Nie. Bo to poważna sprawa, dodał w myślach. Bardzo poważna.

- Na pewno? Może powinieneś się położyć.

Naprawdę mnie nienawidzisz, Gibbs, prawda? Zostaw mnie w spokoju, tak będzie lepiej dla nas obu.

- W porządku, nic mi nie będzie.

Gibbs nie był przekonany. Chciał podejść do Tony'ego, ale gdy tylko trochę się ruszył, młodszy mężczyzna spiął się cały, jakby gotowy do ucieczki.

- Jeśli jesteś pewny. – westchnął Gibbs rezygnując z podejścia. Cokolwiek było nie tak z Tonym, nie powinien się do tego mieszać. Na razie.

- Jestem.

Tony odetchnął z ulga, gdy Gibbs nie kontynuował dalej tematu. Potrzebował jeszcze pomyśleć, by wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Czuł, że zwykłe odkochanie się nie pomoże, bo nie nastąpiłoby. Musiał sam sobie radzić i tego bał się najbardziej. Samotnej walki z czymś, co nie do końca było mu dotąd znane.

Była północ, gdy Gibbs zdecydował się w końcu położyć. Przedtem jednak przykrył kocem Tony'ego, który zasnął na schodach.

Poranek zaczął się niezbyt przyjemnie dla całego zespołu. Do Gibbsa zadzwonił Ducky, który poinformował go o podejrzanym mężczyźnie kręcącym się w pobliżu jego domu. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że zabójca szuka kolejnej ofiary, więc patolog otrzymał od razu ochronę.

Na tym jednak się nie skończyło. Zarząd agencji zwołał pilne spotkanie, które nie zapowiadało się dobrze. McGee był szczególnie przerażony i nawet kiedy Gibbs powiedział mu, że nie wyleci, nieszczególnie go to uspokoiło.

Nie mogąc znieść tego stresu, Tim uciekł z biura szukać pocieszenia u Ducky'ego. Tony został sam z całej ekipy, ale znowu nie na długo. Ledwo co McGee wyszedł z biura, a znowu pojawił się Baylor. Tony wątpił, że chciał przeprosić za ostatnie zachowanie, prędzej przyszedł się go domagać.

- Obserwuje pan nagrania z kamer? – zapytał Tony.

- Skąd te przypuszczenia? – Baylor usiadł przy biurku McGee i zaczął przeglądać leżące na nim papiery.

- Pojawia się pan zawsze, gdy jestem sam.

- Zbieg okoliczności.

- Z pewnością. – mruknął z przekąsem.

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwile spoglądał na dokumenty, a gdy je odłożył skupił się na Tonym.

- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. – Baylor podał swojemu rozmówcy kartkę papieru, której Tony nawet nie raczył przeczytać. – Przyszedłem, by podpisał pan zgodę na zwolnienie agenta McGee.

- Jakby potrzebna wam była moja zgoda.

- Wbrew pozorom cenimy sobie zdanie współpracowników agenta McGee. A teraz proszę się tu podpisać.

- I co, wtedy zwolnicie McGee? – zapytał i spojrzał wreszcie na dokument. Wśród nazwisk osób wybranych do zwolnienia widniało to należące do Tima, więc Baylor nie blefował. To co również rzuciło mu się w oczy, to brak podpisów innych agentów. Miał być pierwszy.

- Nie jest korzystne dla agencji trzymanie agentów, których zwolnienia domagają się współpracownicy. – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Jeśli można, proszę się pospieszyć, muszę zebrać jeszcze wiele podpisów.

Tony spojrzał na Baylora, a potem znowu na kartkę.

- No cóż, w takiej sytuacji mogę zrobić tylko jedno. Nie ma wyjścia. – stwierdził i bez wahania zgniótł kartkę po czym oddał ją mężczyźnie. – Mam nadzieję, że ma pan kopię, bo aż wstyd podać taki dokument do podpisu.

- Nie ma pan pojęcie, co robi, agencie. – Baylor nie przejął się pogięciem kartki. – Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy ostatnim razem. Albo agent McGee, albo pan. Proszę wybrać.

- Już wybrałem. – odpowiedział poważnie. – Nie zgodzę się na zwolnienie McGee.

- W takim razie proszę się zacząć pąkować, bo długo pan tu nie zabawi.

Baylor wstał i odszedł do innych agentów. Ze swojego miejsca Tony widział, jak bardzo szybko jest spławiany i z każdą odprawiającą go osobą coraz bardziej wściekły. W końcu poddał się i odszedł, po drodze mijając McGee, który wracał właśnie z prosektorium.

- Kto to był? – zapytał Tim. W ocenie Tony'ego wyglądał już dużo lepiej.

- Jakiś akwizytor, rozdawał ulotki. – odparł nie chcąc zamartwiać kolegi.

- Oh. – McGee usiadł przy swoim biurku i od razu zauważył, że dokumenty są nie tam, gdzie je zostawił. – Tony, znowu ruszałeś moje rzeczy?

- Szukałem romantycznych liścików od ukochanej.

- Jeśli tobie nie przeszkadza bałagan na biurku, to w porządku, ale ja lubię porządek. – powiedział odkładając dokumenty na swoje miejsca. - Następnym razem ułóż je tak, jak były.

- Zapamiętam!

Czekając na Gibbsa obaj agenci pracowali w ciszy. Baylor już więcej się nie pokazał i Tony miał nadzieje, że tak pozostanie. Nie chciał, by McGee z nim rozmawiał.

- Dobre wieści.

Tony i McGee spojrzeli w górę na szefa, który opierając się o balustradę obserwował całe biuro. Wraz z nim stało też kilkoro innych agentów, którzy wyszli właśnie ze spotkania.

- Nie wylecę? – spytał z nadzieją Tim.

- Nikt nie wyleci , dyrektor nas o tym zapewnił, jesteście bezpieczni.

W biurze zawrzało z radości. Wszyscy czekali na te wieści, niektórzy stracili już nadzieję, ale w końcu się doczekali. Nikt nie straci pracy.

- Naprawdę? – McGee wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – Tony, słyszałeś, nie zwolnią mnie!

- Tak, słyszałem. – odparł zadowolony. – Gratulację, Probie. Jesteś na mnie skazany jeszcze przez wiele lat. To znaczy, że ja też nie wylecę.

- A miałeś wylecieć? – spytał Gibbs, który dopiero co zszedł na dół. Jemu również udzielił się dobry humor.

- Pamiętasz tego faceta, o którym ci mówiłem kilka dni temu? – zapytał. Mężczyzna przytaknął. – Był z zarządu, wypytywał mnie o McGee i zagroził, że mnie tez zwolni jeśli nie będę współpracował. Niedawno go spławiliśmy razem z resztą.

- Mówiłeś, że to akwizytor. – zauważył Tim.

- Mówiłem? Musiało mi się pomylić. – stwierdził niewinnie.

- On był z zarządu? Groził, że cię wywali? – dopytywał dalej.

- Powiedział, że jeśli nie zgodzę się na twoje zwolnienie, to sam wylecę. Nie zgodziłem się.

- Dzięki, Tony.

W głosie McGee było tyle wdzięczności, że Tony nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wystarczyłoby jedno skinienie palcem, a Tim zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

- Postawisz mi kiedyś piwo. – rzucił od niechcenia i spojrzał na Gibbsa. – Co zrobiliście, że przekonaliście do siebie dyrektora? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Jeszcze wczoraj dyrektor był gotów zwalniać agentów, a teraz był po ich stronie.

- To się nazywa argumenty, DiNozzo, na pewno o tym słyszałeś.

- Chyba trochę powiedzieć mi możesz.

- Powiedzmy, że nie byłoby to korzystne dla dyrektora, gdyby musiał wziąć udział w rozprawie sądowej.

- Pozwaliście go?

- Nie.

- Ale chcieliście?

Gibbs nie odpowiedział, ale jego sugestywny uśmiech mówił za niego.

Tony zauważył, że ten uśmiech nie wywołał u niego żadnej reakcji typu zwiększone bicie serca. W zasadzie od rana czuł się już lepiej. Jego profesjonalizm uniemożliwił mu przeniesienie kłopotów sercowych do pracy, więc gdy patrzył na Gibbs był obojętny i tego postanowił się trzymać. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by z powodu zakochania – wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to było właśnie zakochanie – coś zaburzyło mu ocenę sytuacji, przez co naraziłby życie swoje lub zespołu.

Radość zespołu nie trwała długo. Zadzwonił telefon na biurku Gibbsa, a gdy ten go odebrał, nie miał zadowolonej miny.

- Jak blisko? – spytał swojego rozmówce. – Jedziemy. – zapewnił i odłożył słuchawkę.

- Zabójca? – spytał Tim, choć znał odpowiedź. Co innego mogło się teraz stać?

- Znaleźli wisielca niedaleko mojego domu. – wyjaśnił podając Tony'emu klucze od furgonetki. – Trzeba się tym zająć.

Zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od domu Gibbsa na drzewie wisiało ciało mężczyzny w obszarpanym ubraniu. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył by stwierdzić, że to bezdomny. Zapach również na to wskazywał. Tym większe było więc zdziwienie McGee i Tony'ego, kiedy Gibbs rozpoznał ofiarę.

- Biedny Ricky.

- Znasz go? – spytał Tony robiąc zdjęcie wisielca.

- Chodził od domu do domu i żebrał, czasami mu coś dałem, gdy akurat byłem w domu. Sąsiadka z naprzeciwka oddawała mu ubrania.

- Coś więcej o nim wiesz?

- Kiedyś miał jakąś firmę, która zbankrutowała i dlatego wylądował na ulicy, ale nie wiem, ile w tym prawdy, każdemu opowiadał co innego.

- Przyjechał Ducky. – powiedział McGee zauważając parkujący furgon patologa.

Gibbs podszedł do wysiadającego mężczyzny i jego asystenta.

- Żadnych problemów po drodze? – zapytał. Martwił się, że to Ducky będzie następnym celem zabójcy, który tylko czeka na odpowiednią okazję do zaatakowania.

- Na szczęście nie. – odparł patolog spoglądając na zawieszone na drzewie zwłoki. – Mój boże, to była taka spokojna okolica.

- Dopóki nie złapiemy zabójcy, to żadna okolica, w której jesteśmy nie będzie spokojna.

- Złapiecie go, Jethro. – zapewnił Ducky. – Chodźmy zdjąć tego biedaka z drzewa.

Z pomocą Tony'ego i Gibbsa, Gerald odciął zwłoki, które mężczyźni położyli na ziemi, by patolog mógł się im przyjrzeć. Zaczął od zdjęcia grubego sznura zawiązanego wokół szyi.

- Cokolwiek go zabiło, nie był to ani przerwany rdzeń kręgowy ani uduszenie. – stwierdził nie zauważając śladów po linie na skórze. – Nie żył na długo przed zawieszeniem go na drzewie.

- Więc to nie było samobójstwo. To pewnie sprawka znajomego DiNozzo.

- To nie jest mój znajomy. – poprawił Gibbs Tony.

- Szefie, zobacz! – zawołał McGee, który przykucał przy żywopłocie. – Znalazłem resztki jedzenia w torbie. – powiedział, gdy Gibbs i Tony się zbliżyli.

Tony zrobił kilka zdjęć i dopiero wtedy McGee wyjął spod żywopłotu torbę. W środku było kilka pudełek po jedzeniu i kartka papieru.

- Co to jest? – spytał Gibbs.

- Paragon. – Tim podał szefowi papier.

- Przepiórka? – zdziwił się, gdy przeczytał nazwy zamówionych potraw.

- To drogie mięso. – zauważył Tony. – Nie było go na nie stać.

- Ale ktoś mógł mu je kupić.

- Jest nazwa i adres restauracji, zapiszę je. – McGee odłożył paragon i spisał dane. Przy odrobienie szczęścia i współpracy personelu restauracji, udałoby się im poznać wygląd zabójcy.

- Jedziemy już teraz. – rozkazał Gibbs.

- A co z Duckym i dowodami? – spytał Tim.

- Ekipa się tym zajmie.

Szczęście im dzisiaj sprzyjało. Personel okazał się bardzo pomocny i pamiętliwy oraz zaopatrzony w nagrania z kamer. Nie było ono najlepszej jakości, ale wraz z zeznaniami dawały zespołowi Gibbsa tak bardzo potrzebny rysopis zabójcy.

Mężczyzna w wieku od 30 do 38 lat, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Krótkie, czarne włosy i zielone oczy, mocno zarysowana szczęka. Taki opis trafił na posterunki policji w całym Waszyngtonie i choć wygląd zabójcy nie wyróżniał się niczym, zespół liczył na to, że to wystarczy i niedługo uda im się zamknąć tę sprawę.

Jednak tak jak wcześniej, tak i tym razem dobre wieści szybko odeszły w zapomnienie po dostarczeniu złych.

Gdy Ducky wracał do agencji, jego furgon został zaatakowany przez ukrywającego się strzelca. Szczęśliwie nikt nie został ranny, a Ducky oznajmił, że to go nie powstrzyma przed sekcją, ale cała sytuacja zdenerwowała Gibbs, Tony'ego i McGee.

Zarówno wyniki sekcji, jak i toksykologia resztek jedzenia gotowe będą dopiero na następny dzień dlatego zespołowi pozostało tylko przeglądanie bazy danych w celu znalezienia wśród notowanych mężczyzn kogoś, kto pasowałby do zabójcy.

Tym właśnie zajmował się Gibbs, gdy dostał na swój komputer wiadomość e-mail, która nie wskazywała na absolutnie nic dobrego:

Spotkaj się ze mną na Douglas St o 22. Sam. Może dojdziemy do porozumienia w sprawie DiNozzo.

Gibbs wiedział, że to pułapka, każdy by się tego domyślił. W końcu po co innego miałoby być napisane, by przyszedł sam?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Tony'ego, który był zajęty pracą. Nie miał pojęcia, co jego podwładny zrobił facetowi, który teraz go ściga, ale wiedział jedno. Na pewno nie pozwoli mu go dopaść. Jego ludzie byli jego odpowiedzialnością, a Tony pracował z nim najdłużej i był najlepszym agentem, jakiego szkolił. Jeśli pójście we wskazany adres miałoby go ochronić, nawet jeśli jest to oczywista pułapka, to właśnie to zamierzał zrobić.

- Rany, ale to przeszukiwanie baz danych jest nudne. – jęknął Tony i przeciągnął się na krześle.

- Żadna nowość w twoim przypadku, ciebie nudzi wszystko.

- Kate! – zawołał rozchmurzony. Strasznie dziwnie siedziało mu się cały dzień w biurze bez Kate. – Wypuścili cię.

- Ktoś musi was obu pilnować, Gibbs sam nie da rady. – zażartowała siadając przy swoim biurku.

- Dziwne, bo gdy tylko znalazłaś się w szpitalu, to poznaliśmy rysopis zabójcy. Widać lepiej radzimy sobie bez ciebie, prawda Probie?

- Mnie w to nie mieszaj.

- Naprawdę macie rysopis? – zapytała Kate. Po wypadku z poprzedniego dnia nie marzyło o niczym innym tylko o rozszarpaniu drania, który zepchnął jej samochód z ulicy.

Gibbs streścił jej, co się wydarzyło przez cały dzień, a potem kazał zabrać się do roboty. Nie zapytał nawet, jak się czuje.

Około godziny 19, gdy nadeszła pora pójścia do domu, McGee zaoferował, że zostanie na noc w laboratorium Abby i dalej będzie szukał zabójcy. Gibbs się zgodził.

Kate wróciła do domu razem z Duckym, z którym chwilowo zamieszkała, by lekarz miał na nią oko. W biurze został już tylko Gibbs i Tony, którym niespecjalnie spieszyło się do domu, Tony wręcz chciał zostać i przenocować w biurze, ale wiedział, że nie ma na to szans.

- Zaniosę McGee te papiery. – powiedział z westchnieniem, biorąc z biurka dokumenty, którymi się zajmował. Jemu na noc się nie przydadzą, Timowi wprost przeciwnie.

Gibbs obserwował, jak Tony znika za drzwiami windy. Na to czekał cały dzień, na zostanie samemu w biurze.

Nie zwlekając, Gibbs wziął swoją marynarkę, kluczę od samochodu i poszedł do windy. Chciał dojechać pod wskazany adres przed godziną 22 i zaczaić się na zabójcę. Wiedział, że to głupie i nieodpowiedzialne iść samemu, ale jego praca jako dowódcy polegała między innymi na tym, chronić swoich ludzi. Nie zamierzał narażać dodatkowo McGee, Kate i Tony'ego, zwłaszcza Tony'ego, kiedy mógł pójść sam i sobie poradzić, kończąc wreszcie tę sprawę. Raz na zawsze.

Tony wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy tylko wrócił do biura i nie zastał Gibbsa. Nie widział też na krześle jego marynarki, więc nie poszedł do łazienki. Przeczucie kazało mu podejść do komputera szefa i sprawdzić go, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie chciał, by Gibbsowi coś się stało, bo nie sprawdził wszystkiego.

Komputer wciąż działa, więc Tony nie stracił czasu na uruchomienie go. Pierwsze co sprawdził, to pocztę elektroniczną. Cokolwiek go do tego skłoniło, przeczucie lub doświadczenie, był temu wdzięczny, gdy tylko zobaczył wiadomość, którą Gibbs dzisiaj dostał.

- Jasna cholera!

Tony szybko wziął swoją broń i wybiegł z biura rezygnując z windy, zamiast tego wybierając schody. Modlił się, by nie było za późno i Gibbs wciąż był na parkingu. Nie mógł mu pozwolić trafić prosto w łapy tego sukinsyna.

Wbiegł na parking zdyszany. Rozejrzał się szybko w poszukiwaniu samochodu szefa, który na szczęście wciąż stał na swoim miejscu.

Tony zbliżył się, dopiero wtedy dojrzał Gibbs, który siedział za kierownicą, ale nie odpalił silnika. Wyglądał, jakby się wahał.

- Gibbs! – zawołał i podbiegł do samochodu. Otworzył drzwi i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. – Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – zapytał wściekły.

- O czym mówisz?

- O tym, że idziesz sam na spotkanie z tym psycholem!

- I?

- Nie możesz pójść sam.

- Czemu masz z tym taki problem?

- Bo się martwię, dobra?

To była prawda, ale wiedział, że to nie pomoże. Gibbsowi nigdy nie zależało na uczuciach innych ludzi. Jeśli miał go powstrzymać, musiał powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach trochę więcej. Dużo więcej, niżby chciał.

- Oczywiście, że się martwisz, to twój zabójca.

- To nie jest prawdziwy powód. – Tony czuł, jak serce mu łomocze. Był prawie pewny, że Gibbs może je usłyszeć. - Martwię się, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem, może nawet kimś więcej. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty. Dajesz mi siłę, nauczyłeś mnie wielu przydatnych rzeczy, uratowałeś wiele razy moje życie, nawet teraz chcesz je ratować, ale jednocześnie chcesz mnie zranić. – wyjaśnił ostrożnie. Mówienie prosto z mostu swojemu szefowi, że jest się w nim zakochanym, nie było najlepszym pomysłem, więc ten fragment postanowił ominąć, by w razie czego móc się wytłumaczyć w prosty sposób.

Przy odrobienie szczęścia nie musiałby się nawet tłumaczyć. Może zabójca ich po prostu zabije.

- Jeśli chcesz iść do tego sukinsyna... – kontynuował dalej Tony po wzięciu paru głębszych oddechów. Mimo to serce wciąż mu waliło. – To nie pójdziesz sam. Idziesz ze mną.

Z uporem spojrzał na szefa, pokazując mu tym samym, że żadna argumentacja nie zmieni jego zdania, nawet ta siłowa.

Gibbs zamknął oczy i westchnął. Nie odzywał się przez kilka następnych minut, Tony miał wrażenie, że będzie się dalej kłócił.

- Niech ci będzie. – zgodził się wreszcie Gibbs. - Ale porozmawiamy sobie o tym wszystkim później. – zapewnił i spojrzał Tony'emu w oczy.

- Jeśli przeżyjemy. – zauważył. Sam już nie wiedział, co by wolał.


	10. Chapter 10

Na Douglas Street było cicho i spokojnie. Poza Gibbsem i Tonym nie było tu żadnych ludzi. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie było tu zabójcy, ale agenci nie zamierzali ryzykować.

Wysiedli z samochodu i przeszli parę metrów rozglądając się uważnie, z bronią w pogotowiu. Przeszli całą ulicę, ale nie dostrzegli żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Wszystko wyglądało tak normalnie, że aż przerażająco.

- Chyba go przestraszyłem przyjeżdżając razem z tobą. – stwierdził Tony chowając broń do kabury.

- Może nie tyle przestraszyłeś, co zepsułeś jego plan. Pewnie chciał mnie tu zabić.

- I ty chciałeś tu jechać sam. – wypomniał mu z wyrzutem.

- Umiem o siebie zadbać, DiNozzo, nie potrzebuję niańki.

- Jasne, zgrywaj twardziela. Gdybym cię nie złapał na parkingu, pewnie leżałbyś tu teraz trupem, bo zachciało ci się...

Gibbs cierpliwie czekał aż Tony skończy to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale gdy po kilku sekundach nie usłyszał dalszego ciągu trochę się zmartwił.

- Zachciało mi się czego?

- Za tobą. – powiedział tylko Tony.

Gibbs spojrzał za siebie. Z początku myślał, że Tony zwariował, bo nic tam nie było. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł na trawie obok chodnika telefon komórkowy. Nie stał od niego daleko, więc widział, że jest zniszczony i raczej nie działa. Mógł się tu znaleźć z wielu różnych powodów, ale mimo to coś mu podpowiadało, by przyjrzeć się telefonowi bliżej.

- Myślisz, że to zabójca go tu zostawił? – zapytał Tony przykucając przy telefonie, który zawinął w chusteczkę.

- Jeśli tak, to na pewno jest to wiadomość. Nie popełniłby takiego błędu.

- Masz rację. – przyznał. – Zawieźmy to do laboratorium i chodźmy do domu. Padam na psyk.

- Nie wywiniesz się, DiNozzo. Wciąż musimy sobie porozmawiać.

- Wiem. Tylko nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty.

- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć wcześniej.

Trzeba było nie być dla mnie tak miłym, pomyślał Tony.

Zazwyczaj, gdy musieli porozmawiać, siadali na kanapie w salonie. Teraz było inaczej. Gibbs zaraz po przyjeździe do domu zszedł do piwnicy, nalał sobie porządną porcję burbonu i usiadł pod ścianą.

Przez jakiś czas Tony czekał na niego na górze, ale w końcu również zszedł do piwnicy i usiadł obok szefa. Niezręczna cisza trwała pomiędzy nimi dobrych kilka minut. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło im się coś takiego. Oczywiście potrafili siedzieć obok siebie i nie rozmawiać przez dłuższy czas, ale nie było to niezręczne.

- Jak długo? – zapytał w końcu Gibbs. Jego wzrok skierowany był na łódź.

- Jak długo co?

- Na parkingu powiedziałeś, że jestem kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Chcę wiedzieć, jak długo tak uważasz.

Choć Gibbs mówił spokojnym głosem, Tony wiedział, że jest równie zdenerwowany, co on sam. To było po prostu widać.

- Od wczoraj.

- DiNozzo...

- Nie żartuję. Naprawdę wczoraj to zauważyłem. Ale dziwne uczucie mam od kilku dni.

- To dlatego czasami zachowywałeś, jak zaszczute zwierzę?

- Tak. Zwłaszcza kiedy mnie dotykałeś czułem się dziwnie.

- Dlaczego w ogóle zacząłeś coś do mnie czuć? - Gibbs wreszcie spojrzał na swojego podwładnego. – Znamy się już tyle lat, a dzieje się to dopiero teraz.

- Gdybym znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, to bym ci odpowiedział. Ale to raczej twoja wina.

- Moja wina?

- Od samego początku okazywałeś mi więcej troski niż mój własny ojciec. – wyjaśnił.

- Pożądasz własnego ojca?

- Nie to mam na myśli. – zaprzeczył szybko. - Chodzi o to, że przywiązałem się do ciebie. Wspierasz mnie, rozumiesz i jesteś przy mnie, gdy tego potrzebuję. Niemal co tydzień zapraszasz mnie na piwo i steki, wyciągasz wtedy ze mnie wszystkie moje sekrety i pomagasz mi, jak tylko potrafisz. Jak mogłem się nie zakochać, kiedy osoba nie spokrewniona ze mną troszczy się o mnie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny?

Gibbs znowu spojrzał na łódź. Nie mógł tak jednak długo wytrzymać i na powrót skierował wzrok na swojego podwładnego. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był mu bliski, ale żeby go kochać? Cóż, kochał go. Na swój dziwny sposób, ale kochał. Czy było to choć trochę podobne do uczuć Tony'ego? Być może. Czy chciał z nim być? Tak.

Rozważam bycie w związku z DiNozzo. Musiałem w końcu zwariować, stwierdził spoglądając w pełne nadziei i zdenerwowania oczy Tony'ego.

- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. – odezwał się w końcu, co wyraźnie uspokoiło młodszego agenta.

- A ty? – zapytał niepewnie Tony.

- Hmm?

- Czujesz coś do mnie?

- Nie wiem, Tony. Jesteś mi bliski, zawsze byłeś i zawsze będziesz. Ufam ci bezgranicznie w kwestii swojego życia. W kwestii uczuć... też nie bałbym się ci ich powierzyć. Już raz to zrobiłem, po moim rozwodzie.

- Pamiętam. Słuchanie cię po pijaku było męczące, ale wiedziałem, że musisz się komuś wygadać. Zdziwiło mnie, że wybrałeś mnie. Mogłeś się zwierzać Abby albo Ducky'emu, mnie znałeś dopiero od trzech miesięcy.

- I już przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie. Tony, między nami istniała silna więź już od samego początku znajomości. Ty potrzebowałeś autorytetu i kogoś, kto nie kontrolował by cię, gdy sobie tego nie życzysz, ja potrzebowałem osoby, której mogłem całkowicie zaufać w każdej sferze mojego życia.

- A więc Abby i Ducky pasują do tego opisu.

- Ufam im jeśli chodzi o moje życie. Ducky jest świetny, kiedy trzeba kogoś wesprzeć. Wbrew pozorom temu służą jego wszystkie historie. Abby... potrafi dotrzymać sekretu, ale wiesz, co o nich myślę. Nie chodzi o to, że nie ufam jej we wszystkim, ufam, ale wiesz, jaka ona jest. Nie zawsze potrafi odpowiednio doradzić czy wesprzeć. Ty z kolei jesteś idealny. Zrozumiesz i dochowasz sekret choćbyś miał umrzeć z tego powodu. Dostrzegłem to w tobie już podczas pierwszego spotkania, kiedy mierzyłeś do mnie z broni. I wiesz co, Tony?

- Co?

- Gdy tylko spojrzałem w twoje oczy, wiedziałem, że będziesz mi bliski. Czułem to.

Tony był zaskoczony. Gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Gibbs, nie zauważył żadnej większej sympatii pomiędzy nimi.

- Wow, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Ale to wciąż nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

- Możemy spróbować, Tony, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.

- Zasada 12. – przypomniał mu.

- Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać.

- Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś to powiesz.

- Masz na mnie dziwny wpływ. – przyznał uśmiechając się. Tony odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Gibbs... Jethro. Jeśli nam nie wyjdzie...

- Nic to nie zmieni między nami. – zapewnił kładąc dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał. Był nieco zaskoczony, że dotyk Gibbsa nie wywołał u niego uczucia ciepła, tylko od razu euforię.

- Bo znam ciebie i siebie, i wiem, że obaj tego nie schrzanimy. Zbyt dobrze do siebie pasujemy, nie ważne, czy jako przyjaciele, czy jako kochankowie.

- Nie boisz się, że mi się odwidzi i odejdę do jakiejś kobiety?

- Nie słuchałeś, co przed chwilą mówiłem? Ufam ci, Tony.

- Też ci ufam, szefie.

- W takim razie nie ma się o co martwić.

- Więc... – Tony nie był pewny, czy powinien prosić Gibbsa o pocałunek już teraz, ale chciał jak najszybciej przekonać się, jak to jest. Voss zdecydowanie się nie liczył. – Całowałeś już kiedyś faceta?

- Nie. – odpowiedział szczerze. – A ty?

- Kate wciąż uważa, że tak, ale szczerze mówiąc, Voss był kobietą i całował jak kobieta.

- Czemu więc mówisz o nim, jak o mężczyźnie?

- Przyzwyczajenie. – mruknął. – Chcesz może... spróbować pocałunku?

- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać?

- Wolę nie dostać po mordzie.

- Nie dostaniesz.

Wcale nie uspokoiło to Tony'ego.

- Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać. – przyznał.

- To nie może przebiegać inaczej, niż pocałunek z kobietą.

- Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam zacznij.

- Jak chcesz.

Choć Gibbs starał się wyglądać na spokojnego, w oczach Tony'ego wcale taki nie był. Może był nawet bardziej zdenerwowany od niego. Ale szybko przestało to być dla niego ważne, podobnie jak własny stres, gdy usta Gibbsa wreszcie zetknęły się z jego. To, co w jednej chwili poczuł było wspaniałe. Nie, nie wspaniałe, to nie było odpowiednie słowo. To co teraz czuł było nie do opisania, mógł myśleć tylko o tym pocałunku. Jego prześladowca mógł go teraz zastrzelić, a on miałby to gdzieś, bo byłaby to bardzo przyjemna śmierć.

Śmierć. Właśnie. Oni się tu całowali i niewątpliwie zmierzali do czegoś więcej, a przecież nie mieli na to czasu. Nie mogli się dekoncentrować.

Tony szybko przerwał pocałunek, co trochę zaskoczyło Gibbsa.

- Nie możemy tego teraz robić. – wyjaśnił Tony. – Nie dopóki ten sukinkot jest na wolności.

- Masz rację. – przyznał, choć był nieco zawiedziony. Od dawna nie czuł w sobie tyle energii, co teraz będąc z Tonym. Nie chciał tego przerywać.

- Byłoby nam prościej, gdyby nasze uczucia nie były tak skomplikowane.

- Jakoś przez to przejdziemy, Tony. Razem.

- Razem. – zgodził się.

Następny dzień nie zaczął się dobrze. Zdecydowanie. Tony mógł go nazwać jednym z najgorszych. Około dwóch godzin temu Gibbs wyszedł po kawę i do tej pory nie wrócił, a on martwił się coraz bardziej. W głowie wciąż słyszał słowa szefa tuż przed wyjściem:

- Spokojnie, DiNozzo, umiem o siebie zadbać.

- Tak umiesz o siebie zadbać, że nie wracasz już drugą godzinę. – mówił do siebie Tony, chodząc niespokojnie po biurze.

Kate i McGee również się martwili.

- Może do niego zadzwonimy. – zaproponował Tim. W zasadzie robił to już od samego początku, ale Tony ciągle mu powtarzał, że Gibbs i tak nie odbierze.

Tony przystanął wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni. Probie miał racje, powinien zadzwonić już dawno. Tak samo, jak namierzyć komórkę szefa i go znaleźć. Teraz mogło już być za późno, ale nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie mógł stracić Gibbsa właśnie teraz. Nie, kiedy zdecydowali się spróbować być ze sobą. Nie, kiedy było tak dobrze.

- Zadzwonię. – zdecydował w końcu. Wybrał numer, usłyszał sygnał połączenia, ale tak jak się spodziewał, nikt nie odebrał. – Nie odpowiada.

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Nim Tony zdążył zatelefonować drugi raz, jego komórka sama zadzwoniła. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się nazwisko szefa.

- To on. – powiedział i szybko odebrał. - Gibbs, gdzie jesteś?

- To nie Gibbs, Anthony.

- Ty! Gdzie jest Gibbs? – zapytał zaciskając dłoń na komórce. Przeszedł na tryb głośno mówiący, by Kate i Tim także słyszeli wszystko.

- W moich rękach.

- Jeśli coś mu zrobisz... – zagroził.

- To co? Nic nie możesz zrobić. Czyżbym w końcu znalazł osobą, o którą troszczysz się najbardziej? Nie spodziewałbym się tego po waszych relacjach.

Tony milczał.

- Wiesz co? Nudzi mnie już ta gra. Ale znalazłem już nową. Nazwałem ją: jak wysoki próg bólu ma agent Gibbs. Jak myślisz, Anthony, kiedy twój przyjaciel zacznie błagać bym go zabił? Jak to jest wiedzieć, że nie możesz pomóc ludziom, na których ci zależy? Ale nie martw się, wkrótce dołączysz do agenta Gibbsa, ale dla ciebie to będzie bardziej bolesne. Znacznie bardziej.

Zabójca się rozłączył, o czym oznajmiło nieprzyjemne pikanie z głośnika telefonu.

Tony stał dłuższą chwilę, oddychając ciężko, z trudem kontrolując złość. W końcu nie wytrzymał, rzucił telefonem o podłogę. Nie obchodziło go, że go zniszczy, obchodził go teraz tylko szef.

- Ten sukinsyn ma Gibbsa!

- Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytała Kate.

- Znajdziemy tego drania. – powiedział poważnie Tony. - A wtedy sam się przekona co to znaczy ból. McGee, namierz telefon Gibbsa. Kate, idziesz ze mną. Musimy znaleźć jego samochód. – rozkazał i ruszył do windy.

- Co jak go znajdziemy?

- Znajdziemy też i tego skurwiela. Abby i inni laboranci niedługo będą wiedzieć, co jest na komórce znalezionej wczoraj w nocy. Może to da nam jakieś wskazówki.

- A jeśli...

Tony odwrócił się nagle i spojrzał groźnie na Kate.

- Żadnych jeśli, żadnych ale. Znajdziemy Gibbsa. Od żadnego z was nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wątpliwości.

Kate i McGee przytaknęli. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli, by Tony był tak zdeterminowany. Ale miał racje. Musieli wierzyć, że znajdą Gibbsa. W przeciwnym razie, mogli go już więcej nie zobaczyć.

- Idziemy.

Kate weszła za Tonym do windy. Oboje mieli nadzieje, że nie jest za późno.


	11. Chapter 11

Znaleźli samochód Gibbsa. Stał zaparkowany przy chodniku. Nie było żadnych śladów walki, można było pomyśleć, że kierowca zaraz wróci, ale prawda była inna. Jego broń leżała na siedzeniu pasażera, a kluczyki wciąż były w stacyjce. McGee namierzył jego telefon kilka ulic dalej. Był cały, działał, ale nie mógł im wskazać miejsca pobytu szefa.

Tony czuł ogarniającą go rozpacz. Stało się to, czego najbardziej się obawiał. Miał stracić szefa, swojego przyjaciela. Było mu niedobrze, ale musiał opanować nerwy. Jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone, wciąż mieli szanse. Tylko jak dużą? 50%? 30? 5? Zabójca był zdolny do wszystkiego, nie raz już to pokazał. W każdej chwili mógł zranić Gibbsa, jeśli już tego nie zrobił, a Tony był bezsilny. Razem z resztą mógł tylko czekać, aż Abby przekaże im rzeczy znalezione w zepsutym telefonie. Jeśli w ogóle miało to coś pomóc. Komórka mogła się znaleźć na ulicy przez przypadek, ktoś mógł ją po prostu wyrzucić, ale musieli mieć nadzieję.

Dochodziła 13, Gibbs został porwany prawie cztery godziny temu, a oni tylko siedzieli i tracili czas w biurze. Wszyscy chcieli coś robić, nawet McGee, który nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu i chodził po biurze cały zdenerwowany.

Wreszcie, po długim czasie oczekiwania, Abby przyszła z wynikami.

- Mam adres.

Nie musiała tego drugi raz powtarzać. Tony wziął od niej kartkę i szybko zapamiętał adres. Tam mógł być Gibbs, czeka na nich.

- Idziemy.

Tego również nie trzeba było powtarzać. McGee i Kate szybko wzięli swoje rzeczy i poszli się przygotować. Szli bez wsparcia, choć wszyscy doradzali im, by zadzwonili po policję. Tony odmówił. To była sprawa osobista. Zamierzał wpakować kulkę w tego sukinsyna, który odważył się z nim zadrzeć.

Gibbs nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie jest i jak długo się tu znajduje. Był pewny jedynie, co do potwornego bólu głowy oraz tego, że mężczyzna stojący obok niego jest tym, którego szukali przez tych kilka dni.

Wiedział, że wychodząc samemu po kawę się naraża, ale to go nie powstrzymało. Najwyraźniej wciąż zostało mu coś z narwanej natury żółtodzioba. Czuł się teraz zupełnie jak DiNozzo i prawdopodobnie miał zapłacić za swoją głupotę tak jak on.

Skoro już dałem się złapać, jak Tony, to może tak jak on rozproszę tego drania rozmową, stwierdził patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę. Dokładnie odpowiadała rysopisowi, jaki podał personel restauracji.

Gibbs próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy już go gdzieś nie widział, na przykład w Baltimore, ale w głowie miał pustkę. Ból nie pozwolił mu się skupić, ledwo pamiętał, co się wydarzyło przed porwaniem.

Gdy pojawił się zabójca, stał akurat na światłach. Wsiadł mu do samochodu i kazał jechać, groził mu przy tym bronią. Jego własny pistolet wyjął i odłożył jak najdalej, by nie mógł po niego sięgnąć.

Spełnił rozkaz zabójcy i była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętał nim został ogłuszony po dojechaniu na miejsce. A przynajmniej tak sądził. I tak nie miało to teraz znaczenia.

Obudził się w nieznanym mu miejscu w jakimś małym pokoiku, w którym nie znajdowała się żadna rzecz poza krzesłem, do którego był przywiązany. No i był jeszcze zabójca, który od samego początku siedział z nim i go pilnował. Ani razu jeszcze się nie odezwał, patrzył tylko na niego z nienawiścią, ale Gibbs miał przeczucie, że cała ta nienawiść jest skierowana na Tony'ego.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał w końcu Jethro. Skoro i tak musiał tu siedzieć i czekać na DiNozzo i resztę, to postanowił to chociaż wykorzystać i dowiedzieć się nieco o swoim porywaczu.

- Nie twój interes i tak zginiesz nim zajdzie słońce. – odparł oschle mężczyzna.

- Skoro zamierzasz czekać tu ze mną na DiNozzo, to chociaż zacznij rozmawiać.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem.

Zabójca milczał, uciekając wzrokiem, jakby starając się ignorować Gibbsa. Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać potrzeby opowiedzenia o wszystkim.

- Kevin.

- Co takiego zrobił ci DiNozzo, Kevin? – zapytał Jethro. Okazało się to jednak złym pytaniem.

Kevin poderwał się nagle i wymierzył do niego z broni.

- To co mi zrobił, to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa, więc nie zadawaj pytań na ten temat albo cię zastrzelę. – zagroził.

Metody DiNozzo są jednak do dupy, stwierdził Jethro.

Nie zamierzał jednak poprzestać na pytaniach, za bardzo go to wszystko interesowało.

- Niech zgadnę, ukradł ci narzeczoną? – zapytał.

- Zamknij się! Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

- Chcesz, po to mnie porwałeś.

- Porwałem cię, żeby ściągnąć tu DiNozzo. Zostawiłem wam cenną wskazówkę, dzięki której mnie znajdzie. Za około dwie godziny twój chłoptaś tu przyjdzie, a wtedy zabiję was obu.

Kevin zaczął krążyć po pokoju, dopóki znowu się nie zatrzymał, tym razem tuż za plecami agenta.

- Co zamierzasz mu zrobić? – Gibbs usilnie próbował podtrzymać rozmowę.

- Dla ciebie to bez znaczenia, zginiesz pierwszy. – odpowiedział, przykładając lufę pistoletu do głowy Jethro. – Zabiję cię na jego oczach, niech cierpi przed śmiercią.

Gibbs nawet nie drgnął, gdy poczuł dotyk pistoletu.

- Masz jaja, naprawdę. Moja śmierć rozwścieczy DiNozzo jeszcze bardziej. Nie przeżyjesz tego.

- Czyżby?

- Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli zginiesz od kuli w głowę.

- Ha! Jesteś tego taki pewny? Niedługo się przekonamy.

Gibbs nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, w kieszeni Kevina zadzwonił telefon. Jego telefon.

- Popatrz, dzwoni DiNozzo. – powiedział pokazując mu telefon. – Minęły dwie godziny, a on dzwoni dopiero teraz. Chyba jednak nie jesteś dla niego taki ważny.

- Skoro tak, to możesz mnie już wypuścić.

- Nic z tego. Posłuchamy sobie Anthony'ego, co ty na to? – zapytał i oddzwonił.

Gibbsowi ani trochę nie podobała się ta rozmowa. Tony niewątpliwie był wściekły, w takim stanie łatwo popełnia się błędy, a teraz jeszcze zamierzał tu przyjść. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż wezwie wsparcie, a nie zawita tu sam.

- Za niecałą godzinę... – odezwał się znowu Kevin okrążając go tak, że byli na wprost siebie. – DiNozzo przyjdzie cię uratować. Obaj wiemy, jak to się skończy.

- Tak, twoją śmiercią.

- Nie denerwuj mnie. Nie zapominaj, kto jest związany, a kto ma naładowany pistolet.

- To z niego zastrzeliłeś doktora Gregory'ego?

- Zamknij się.

- Założę się, że tak. Rewolwer, to wyjaśnia brak łusek w klinice.

- Tutaj też nie znajdą żądnej łuski, gdy zaraz cię zastrzelę. – ostrzegł.

Metoda DiNozzo odnosiła efekty, może nie takie, jakich chciał Gibbs, ale na razie wystarczyła. Musiał tylko pilnować, by nie przekroczyć pewnej granicy.

- Dlaczego go zastrzeliłeś? Bo widział twoją twarz? W restauracji też ją widzieli.

- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Zamknij się do kurwy nędzy.

- Potrzebowałeś tylko kolejne wiadomości, mam racje? Tylko do tego był ci potrzebny martwy doktor.

Kevin był coraz bardziej wściekły, z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem mocniej zaciskał dłoń na broni. Gibbs to zignorował.

- A bezdomny? Chciałeś mnie nastraszyć, czy miała to być kolejna wiadomość? A może otrułeś go jedzeniem z drogiej restauracji specjalnie, bo nie mogłeś już znieść czekania? Chciałeś, żebyśmy znaleźli cię szybciej.

- Jeżeli zaraz się nie zamkniesz, to cię zastrzelę.

- Jestem ci potrzebny. – przypomniał mu. - Sam to mówiłeś.

- Masz rację. Jesteś mi potrzebny żywy. – powiedział, mierząc do niego. – Ale ta rana cię tak szybko nie zabije.

Kevin pociągnął za spust. Kula trafiła Gibbsa w ramię, który jedynie skrzywił się i stęknął cicho z bólu. Całe ciało wokół rany zaczęło go palić, a ciepła krew powoli spływać wzdłuż ramienia. Powolne tempo było dobrym znakiem. Kilka milimetrów wyżej, a dostałby w tętnicę.

Sapiąc z bólu, Jethro spojrzał na Kevina, który uśmiechał się zadowolony.

- Teraz się zamkniesz? – zapytał i podszedł do ściany, opierając się o nią.

Przez dłuższą chwilę ciszę zakłócał wyłącznie ciężki oddech Gibbsa. Ból nieco zelżał, ale wciąż nie był łagodny.

- Zaczekaj tu na mnie. – powiedział z drwiną Kevin. – Muszę wyrzucić twój telefon, bo znajdą mnie zbyt szybko.

Mężczyzna wyszedł, a Gibbs został sam, nie na długo jednak. Kevin wrócił po około 10 minutach, co oznaczało, że nie wyrzucił telefonu daleko. Te 10 minut wystarczyło, by Jethro nabrał trochę nowych sił.

- Która jest godzina? – zapytał.

Kevin spojrzał na zegarek.

- Po 13. – odpowiedział. – Bez obaw, niedługo skończą się twoje męki. – zapewnił.

- Nie wiem jak moje, ale twoje na pewno.

- Nadal chcesz dyskutować? Mam ci strzelić w drugie ramię?

- Śmiało, twój plan na pewno wtedy nie wypali.

Jego zuchwałość musiała znów rozwścieczyć Kevina, bo uniósł broń do kolejnego strzału. Na szczęście jednak dla Jethro, hałas z drugiego pomieszczenia uratował mu życie.

Kevin uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Wygląda na to, że jednak wypali. – powiedział. – DiNozzo już tu jest.

Jedyne, co Gibbs mógł teraz zrobić, to patrzeć, jak mężczyzna wychodzi na spotkanie z Tonym.

To było to miejsce. Musiało być to, Tony nie widział innej możliwości. A jednak martwił się, że to tylko ślepa uliczka, że to nie tu przetrzymywany jest Gibbs, że nie zdążą go uratować. Nie było jednak czasu na zamartwianie się.

- Trzymajcie się z tyłu i osłaniajcie mnie. – rozkazał Kate i McGee po czym wszedł do niewielkiego budynku. Celowo narobił przy tym jak najwięcej hałasu. Zabójca się go spodziewał, oczekiwał go, nie miał więc po co się czaić.

Na pojawienie się mężczyzny nie musiał długo czekać. Wyszedł z innego pomieszczenia, trzymając broń. Mierzył z niej do Tony'ego, całkiem ignorując Kate i McGee.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, DiNozzo. – powiedział z nienawiścią. – Ale ja nie zapomniałem.

Tony nie zamierzał go pytać, czego nie zapomniał. Miał to teraz gdzieś, liczył się tylko Gibbs.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał poważnie. Z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie pociągnąć za spust. Chciał to zrobić. Chciał go zastrzelić za to wszystko, co zrobił. Za to, że prawie zabił McGee, Kate i Ducky'ego, za śmierć niewinnego dentysty i za porwanie Gibbsa.

- Wykrwawia się. – odpowiedział szczerze, podchodząc bliżej. – Czekałem na tę chwilę tyle lat. Pewnie nie spodziewałeś się, że jeszcze kiedyś mnie zobaczysz?

- Tak. – przyznał, choć nadal nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten facet. Nie poznawał go, nie przypominał go sobie, ale nie zamierzał tego ujawniać i go rozwścieczać.

Mężczyzna w końcu zauważył Kate i McGee, bo skierował na nich swój wzrok.

- Bałeś się przyjść tu sam? Wiedziałem, że jesteś tchórzem.

- Mogę ich odwołać. – zaproponował Tony. Gestem ręki natychmiast uciszył wszelkie protesty, jakie niewątpliwie chciała rozpoczynać dwójka agentów za nim.

- Nie musisz. Tak będzie nawet lepiej. Zobaczysz śmierć trzech bliskich ci osób.

- Nie zobaczę śmierci żadnego z nich. Tylko twoją.

- Twój szef też tak mówił. Szybko pokazałem mu, jak miło jest czasem pomilczeć.

Tony poczuł nowy przypływa złości. Starał się za wszelką cenę uspokoić, ale to nie było łatwe. Wciąż nie wiedział, czy Gibbs jeszcze żyje, czy nie, a jeśli tak, to czy faktycznie jest ranny.

- Odłóżcie broń. – rozkazał zabójca. – Tylko powoli.

- I kto tu jest tchórzem? – Tony położył dłoń na podłodze i kopnął ją, by wylądowała jak najdalej od mężczyzny. Po dźwiękach stwierdził, że McGee i Kate zrobili to samo. – Dlaczego sam nie odłożysz broni?

- Niby dlaczego mam to robić?

- Boisz się zmierzyć ze mną bez broni?

- Nie boję się ciebie. Zwłaszcza ciebie. – zabójca ruszył w kierunku Tony'ego, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. Broń przykładał mu do piersi zaraz na wysokości serca. – To koniec, DiNozzo.

- Czyżby? Za każdym razem, gdy słyszę to w filmach, czarny charakter marnie kończy w banalny sposób. I wiesz co? Nie trzyma się broni tak blisko zasięgu rąk drugiej osoby, nie trzymając jednocześnie palca na spuście.

Nim mężczyzna zdążył naprawić swój błąd, Tony wytrącił mu broń z ręki i silnym ciosem w głowę powalił na podłogę. Na tym jednak nie poprzestał. Przyparł zabójcę mocniej do podłoża, przedramieniem uciskając mu tchawicę. McGee i Kate zdążyli w tym czasie złapać za broń, by ubezpieczać przyjaciela.

- Co do... – wychrypiał jedynie mężczyzna, z trudem oddychając.

- Szef dobrze mnie wyszkolił. – powiedział Tony. - Gdzie on jest?

- Chcesz zobaczyć, jak się wykrwawia? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Gdzie on jest?! – krzyknął, mocniej uciskając gardło. - Jeśli coś mu zrobiłeś!

- Przestań się wydzierać, DiNozzo.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Nie puszczając zabójcy, uniósł głowę, patrząc przed siebie. Kilka metrów przed nim stał Gibbs, trzymający się za zakrwawione ramię. Był ranny, ale żył. Dzięki bogu żył!

- Gibbs! – krzyknął uradowany.

- Jakim cudem ty... – mężczyzna również nie mógł uwierzyć. Przecież go związał i postrzelił w ramię!

- Następnym razem zanim zdecydujesz się porwać żołnierza Marines, naucz się węzłów, które skrępują kogoś więcej niż tylko pięciolatka. – powiedział Gibbs idąc na chwiejnych nogach. Stracił zdecydowani zbyt dużo krwi. Przed upadkiem uchronił go McGee, który go podtrzymał. Kate w tym czasie dzwoniła po ambulans.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą. Gibbs był już bezpieczny, nic mu nie groziło. Żył.

Spoglądał jeszcze na szefa kilka chwil, by mieć pewność, ale wszystko było w porządku. Teraz mógł się skupić w pełni na zabójcy.

Obrócił go na brzuch, skuł mu ręce za plecami, a potem podniósł brutalnie.

- Masz szczęście, że Gibbs wyszedł o własnych siłach, bo już byś nie żył.

Świadomość porażki tylko bardziej rozjuszyła mężczyznę, który usiłował wyrwać się z rąk Tony'ego.

- Ty skurwysynu, nie daruje ci tego, nigdy! – krzyknął. – Powinieneś nie żyć, DiNozzo! Już dawno powinieneś zdechnąć!

- Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? – zapytał w końcu. Teraz, gdy sytuacja była opanowana, mógł wysłuchać powodów.

- Jeszcze mnie nie pamiętasz? Po tym co mi zrobiłeś? Zniszczyłeś mi życie!

- Oświeć mnie.

- Podpierdoliłeś mnie policji. W akademii, pamiętasz? Kevin Marshall.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, znowu usiłując sobie wszystko przypomnieć, ale w głowie miał tylko pustkę.

- Nie pamiętam cię.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na gotowego do ponownego krzyku, ale ostatecznie to nie nastąpiło. Emocje powoli go opuszczały.

- Zdawaliśmy razem w akademii policyjnej. – zaczął. Wszyscy słuchali go z uwagą. Chcieli wiedzieć, co takiego się wtedy wydarzyło. – Byliśmy przed końcowymi egzaminami, obaj. Byłem zdenerwowany, więc poszedłem kupić sobie nieco trawki na rozluźnienie, od Terrence'a.

- Tego samego, którego zabiłeś? – zapytał Tony.

- Nie planowałem tego. Nawinął mi się, gdy szukałem ofiary. Był pośrednio winny, więc zasługiwał na śmierć. Kupiłem od niego marychę, a ty usłyszałeś, jak targuję się z nim o cenę. Doniosłeś na mnie komisji, wywalili mnie, trafiłem do pierdla na dwa miesiące. To był koniec mojego marzenia o byciu policjantem. O byciu jakimkolwiek pracownikiem państwowym.

- Trzeba było nie kupować narkotyków.

- To był mój pierwszy i ostatni raz! Gdybyś nic nie powiedział, wszystko byłoby w porządku. Ale nie, musiałeś o tym donieść. Po wyjściu z więzienia pracowałem za marne grosze w małych sklepikach albo stacjach paliw. A ty... ty osiągałeś sukces. Kilka miesięcy temu przeczytałem o tobie artykuł w gazecie. _Agent specjalny DiNozzo zapobiegł morderstwu porucznika Marines_. Nagłówek na pierwszą stronę, a pod nim twoje zdjęcie. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jaką nienawiścią do ciebie zapałałem. Osiągnąłeś wszystko, o czym marzyłem, a co ty zrujnowałeś. Dlatego chciałem cię zabić, od samego początku chciałem, nadal chcę i zrobię to, gdy tylko wyjdę z więzienia!

- Nie sądzę. Za dwa morderstwa, usiłowanie kolejnych pięciu oraz porwanie, dostaniesz całkiem spory wyrok bez możliwości warunkowego zwolnienia.

- Nie odpuszczę ci DiNozzo, nie licz na to.

Tony nie zamierzał mu odpowiadać. Teraz, kiedy wiedział już, co takiego zrobił, przestało go to obchodzić, zwłaszcza, że nie czuł się winny. Musiał się teraz zając Gibbsem, który ledwo już stał na nogach, praktycznie cały swój ciężar opierał na McGee.

Przekazując Kevina w ręce Kate, Tony podszedł do szefa i pomógł go podtrzymać. W pomieszczeniu słychać już było syreny ambulansu.

-Nareszcie koniec. – westchnął.

Przytaknął mu jedynie Tim. Gibbs stracił przytomność.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz oddawał krew, to raczej jemu trzeba było ją zawsze oddawać. Dzisiaj to nie on najbardziej jej potrzebował, ale Gibbs. Obaj mieli tę samą grupę i czynnik Rh, więc zamiast brać cenną krew ze szpitalnych zapasów, Tony zaoferował oddać szefowi swoją.

Kula z ramienia Gibbsa była już wyciągnięta, a rana zabandażowana. Pomimo strzału oddanego z bliskiej odległości, pocisk nie utknął głęboko i nie narobił większych szkód. Samo leczenie rany też miało trwać krótko, lekarz powiedział, że już po tygodniu Gibbs nie będzie potrzebował temblaka, a po dwóch będzie mógł wrócić do normalnych obowiązków.

- Tony?

- Hmm? – mruknął nie otwierając oczu. Przetaczanie krwi było naprawdę męczące

- Naprawdę go nie pamiętałeś? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Naprawdę. – odpowiedział i spojrzał na szefa.

- Po czymś takim, co mu zrobiłeś? To był początek twojej kariery, miałeś lada dzień zostać gliniarzem, a coś takiego pewnie dało ci dodatkowe punkty u komisji.

- Nie myślałem tak wtedy o tym. Po prostu zrobiłem to, co miałem niedługo zacząć robić na co dzień. – wyjaśnił. - Gdy zgłaszałem tę sprawę komisji, nawet nie znałem nazwiska tego gościa, nie przyjrzałem się też dokładnie jego twarzy. Ot jakiś narkoman, którego postanowiłem zgłosić.

- I widzisz, jakie to zamieszanie wywołało.

- Następnym razem zignoruję coś takiego. Obiecuję.

- To dobrze, bo nie chcę znowu zostać porwanym z twojego powodu.

- Ja ci nie kazałem iść po kawę sam. Mogłeś iść do automatu w agencji.

- Tam nie dają kawy tylko jakieś pomyje.

- I tak musisz się z nią teraz pożegnać na czas brania antybiotyków.

- Wiem. A ja nawet jej rano nie wypiłem.

Tony uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, ale Gibbs nie podzielał jego dobrego humoru.

- Może lepiej zostanę z tobą jeszcze przez jakiś czas? – zaproponował. - Tak na wszelki wypadek i tak mam u ciebie swoje rzeczy.

- Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

- Zamierzam.

Tym razem Gibbs się uśmiechnął. Tony nie miał już wątpliwości, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nareszcie.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem, Tony i Gibbs siedzieli razem w salonie w domu tego drugiego. Oglądali powtórkę meczu na przyniesionym z piwnicy telewizorze. Gibbs był nieco podminowany ze względu na brak kawy i ból, który wciąż mu doskwierał, ale dla Tony'ego nie było to nic nowego, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić.

- Zamówię coś do jedzenia. – zaoferował Tony wstając z kanapy.

Gibbs się nie odezwał, tylko czekał cierpliwie, aż jego agent wróci.

- Wiesz co jest najbardziej wkurzające w tej sprawie, Tony? – zapytał, gdy młodszy mężczyzna znowu usiadł obok niego.

- Co?

- Że to ty byłeś celem, a nie doznałeś nawet jednego zadrapania. – zauważył. - McGee omal nie spłonął, Kate dostała wstrząsu mózgu, Ducky prawie został postrzelony, ja zostałem porwany i postrzelony, a ty nie masz nawet siniaka.

- Chyba po prostu mam szczęście. – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

- To by wyjaśniało, czemu gdy ty używasz swojego długiego jęzora do rozpraszania przestępców, to nic ci nie robią, a do mnie od razu muszą strzelać.

- Próbowałeś go rozproszyć gadaniem? To słodkie. Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo lubisz moje metody.

- Nie lubię, zwłaszcza teraz. Ale muszę przyznać, że ta jest nawet skuteczna.

- No widzisz. Musisz tylko popracować nad urokiem osobistym. Uśmiechaj się, to zawsze działa. – powiedział demonstrując swój uśmiech. – A tak w ogóle, to zamówiłem chińszczyznę, nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Wolałbym raczej coś włoskiego. – powiedział sugestywnie.

Tony uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Na przykład pizzę? – spytał kładąc dłoń na kolanie Gibbsa.

- Nie zapędzałbym się tak, mam coś o wiele bliżej.

- Zechciałbyś to skonsumować?

- Spokojnie, DiNozzo, deser później. – przystopował go z uśmiechem, gdy poczuł, że Tony przesuwa swoja dłoń wyżej aż na udo.

- Nie mogę się doczekać. Gwarantuję, że włoskie desery są najlepsze.

- Proponuję więc zjeść dziś chińszczyznę widelcami. Będzie szybciej.

Tony zaśmiał się i pocałował drugiego mężczyznę, wreszcie mogąc się nim nacieszyć. Cóż, przynajmniej dopóki nie przyjechał dostawca. Ale przecież to była dopiero przystawka, po daniu głównym czekał ich upragniony deser. Wiele deserów przez wiele następnych lat.


End file.
